The Secretary
by Jayto
Summary: When faced with the heartless CEO, Slade Wilson, Robin suddenly realizes that he might be in over his head. With all the odds against him, can one young man reach the inner sanctum of a cold-hearted businessman?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairings: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: Happy Birthday to me! **I'm posting this a day early, just because I wont be around tomorrow. I'm posting 3 things today as presents, so I hope that you enjoy them!

You've probably already gotten a pretty good indication of what this story is about. But, I'm not going to spill the beans, so-to-speak. You'll just have to read it for yourself. I do, however, hope that you like it. I know that I love it to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary -Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Wilson Enterprises was a thriving export company, under the relentless command of ruthless CEO, Slade Wilson. The corporation mostly dealt with exportation of weapons, machinery, and high-tech electronics. Rising up over the years to be one of the most respected and feared companies around the world.<p>

It was no secret that the success of the corporation derived from the cruel, merciless, and hard-nosed businessman known as Mr. Wilson, Slade to absolutely no one, expect his most trusted advisor, Will Wintergreen. The company had been falling apart in the earlier years, the former CEO not having a clue as to what to do with the business he'd inherited from his grandfather. Slade, calculated as ever, relinquished power from the former owner, digging up dirty information about operations that weren't exactly _legal_, going on under everyone's noses.

Slade had seen the potential of the company, had wanted it under his command. Mr. Wilson never let an opportunity go to waste. When he saw something that caught his interest, he did everything in his power to obtain it, to make it _his_. It was the way he'd worked for most of his life, and so far, it had never failed. When Slade wanted something, he most assuredly obtained it. It was the rule of thumb, at least when the CEO was concerned.

Over the years after the massive takeover by Slade, the man in question had gained a reputation for being almost heartless. He had no living family, wife or children to speak of. Even Will Wintergreen was no exception to the man's harsh words at times, his most trusted and old friend, who would vouch until the day he died that he loved the CEO like a brother. Will would never speak a bad thought about anyone as opposed to his polar opposite Mr. Wilson, who never had any qualms about telling a person exactly what he thought, firing them for the smallest of issues, if it was not to his satisfaction. Slade had no time to play games.

Slade absolutely hated weakness. He rose to every challenge and conquest with a decisive decision or action. When he saw his mark, he struck, not at all concerned with who he might be hurting in the process. Anyone not man enough to stand up and fight for what they wanted, even though they never stood a chance in the first place, didn't receive his sympathy. Slade could respect a man who knew what he wanted and went for it. There were few and far in-between that actually amounted to anything in Mr. Wilson's eyes, but those who did, had his unyielding respect. Slade made _sure _those people knew that he was dedicated to being partner of their company. That they _had _his support.

It was either kill or be killed in the business world.

* * *

><p>Will Wintergreen sighed for the umpteenth time that morning alone, as the sixth woman who'd applied for the secretarial position to the CEO of Wilson Enterprises, fled from the master office in tears. Will knew that Slade strived for perfection, but couldn't he just turn them away nicely? Or at least, not nitpick ever last detail, stripping each and every answer from their bones as if the mere interview was a test of whether or not they lived or died.<p>

_They look so happy too when they first arrive_…the man sighed again, shuffling some paper work at the desk he was occupying. It was to be the new assistants workspace, completely renovated and refurbished, all the latest software downloaded and ready to be used at a moments notice.

_Well, that is if he _finds _someone…_

"Incompetent, every last _one_," Slade barked, slamming the door to his office open, glaring in the direction of Will as if it was his fault that the females he'd interviewed were mindless bimbos. Which, technically, it _was_.

"You have very high standards Slade," Will said calmly, still sorting out the workspace. "It is to be expected that the first person to walk in here wouldn't have met your satisfaction, haven't we gone through this before, sir?" he continued, before mumbling. "…or the sixth."

"Yes, these females are weak-minded! One small tongue lashing and they leave here in tears." the CEO glared.

"Well to be fair, the last women lasted more than a week," Will said with a slight grin, trying to judge his bosses mood.

"Only because she couldn't take no for an answer." the CEO glared again, but there was a small flicker in his eye, allowing Will to see that his boss wasn't as angry as he seemed to be.

"And yet you still had your way with her…"

"At least she was good for something," Slade said by way of agreeing. Will bit back a small chuckle and just settled on a grin for the moment.

"Anymore?" the single-eyed man asked, already looking a bit bored. Probably having much better things to do than stand around and make idle talk with his employee, no matter how good of friends they were. There was always work to be done.

"One more, their name is Robin, they have an appointment in half-an-hour," Will confirmed, looking at the appointment chart on his computer, wondering how this woman was going to fair against his old friend.

"Make her wait," Slade decided.

Will glanced at his boss in wonder, knowing that the man always liked testing out potential employees. It was a simple enough test, if you were in on it, that is. The CEO liked planting traps and seeing who could or couldn't get out of them. So far, not many had faired well, and those that did, always managed to fumble up half-way through.

"Sometimes I think you just get bored…" Will chuckled softly.

"Nonsense. I merely wish to judge whither or not this female will be adequate enough to join my staff, nothing more." but there was another flicker in the man's steel-eye that had Will thinking otherwise.

Somehow, Will _knew _that what Slade _really _wanted was someone to stand up to him. But even _he _wasn't man enough to do _that_.

* * *

><p>A lithe form, around the age of twenty-one, sauntered into the lobby of Wilson Enterprise. Short raven-hair styled and gelled to perfection, sapphire eyes shinning with mirth and curiosity as they glanced around the intricate space. The white dress shirt pulled over his form, fitting the perfectly sculpted, toned chest, with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, waist surrounded by a small black belt, crisp, ironed black slacks accompanied the exquisite legs that fell from hips and were placed in a pair of polished black shoes.<p>

Every women in the entire lobby stopped their work or business to glance at the stunning young man who'd just walked in. All envious of the woman behind the front desk who the man was walking up to, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hello," smiled a silky voice.

The woman in her early thirties melted at the sight, but knowing that she was married didn't deter her from staring at the sight before her.

"We-Welcome to Wilson Enter-Enterprise, how may I help you?" she squeaked out, just knowing that her face was bright red.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Wilson for the secretarial position, I was just wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

"Na-name?"

"Robin Grayson," he grinned, tilting his head towards the woman who was having a little trouble breathing at the moment.

Even though the front clerk knew that the secretarial position was specifically only for _women_, as requested by Mr. Wilson _himself_, she could do nothing but nod her head in the direction of the elevator and pass Robin a small card that had the floor number printed on it. Mindlessly clicking the confirmation button on her computer, letting Will know that the next appointment was on their way upstairs.

"Thank you for your help," Robin smiled widely, enjoying riling up the woman all the much more when she actually squeaked, before making his way towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Will placed a fake, cheery smile on his face before standing and making his way towards the elevator that was housing the last interviewee of the day. He felt bad for the poor soul that was about to venture into the dragons den, so to speak. Slade just couldn't be nice, could he?<p>

_Well, you don't become a multi-billionaire by being nice, I suppose. _

The elevator doors dinged and opened, Will put on his best face.

"Welcome to Wilson Enterprises, your interview with Mr. Wils-_who are you?" _The assistant raised an eyebrow. This was _not _a woman…

"I'm Robin Grayson. I'm here for an interview with Mr. Wilson. Nice to meet you," Robin grinned, stepping out of the polished machine, and raising his right hand, to meet in a shake.

"But, the position was for women only, it was specified in the advertisement." William crossed his arms ignoring the hand, narrowing his brown eyes, knowing that Slade was _not _going to be happy. The man _despised _people who tried to worm their way past rules. Especially rules that _he _had implemented.

"Perhaps there is room for change," the blue-eyed man claimed, stepping past the assistant and sauntered towards the door that had '_CEO, Wilson' _engraved on the birch.

"Wait!" the blond man fumbled, not able to get a very good read on this new person. "Mr. Wilson has very specific rules and does not wish for them to be broken…" he moved in front of the raven-haired applicant, trying desperately to save the man, and himself, from a tongue lashing.

"Is that so?" Robin asked, a twinkle in his blazing blue eyes, glancing at the white clock hanging over Mr. Wintergreen's head. "If Mr. Wilson, as you claim, does not wish for rules to be _broken_, how come he has not come to greet me yet? My appointment was clearly set for five minutes ago," he smirked. "I'm a little disappointed that he's a liar. Perhaps I was wrong for applying to this position in the first place."

"I…" Will fumbled for what to say. In a sense, Robin _was _right. He wasn't about to let him know that, however. But, judging by the look that the man was giving him, he knew he'd been trapped.

"Robin Grayson, was it?" said a voice from beside them. Both men turned to see Slade standing there, absolutely no emotion on his face, except for the vicious glint in the man's steel grey eye. William had enough sense to gulp. He just knew that this was going to turn out bad.

"That's right. But, I think that I'll be leaving…"

"Nonsense. In my office. Now!" the CEO barked, clearly thinking of new ways to crush the man's spirit. Especially since no one breaths a bad word about Slade Wilson, at least none that want to keep their heads…

Figuratively or not…

_That poor, poor man… _William sighed. Robin actually looked rather smug, however, something that the temp-assistant caught on to. _He has a death wish, doesn't he? He must! To look like that when he knows what Slade is like…_

* * *

><p>"You think you're quite clever, don't you?" Slade spat, sitting at his large plush, leather chair, intertwining his fingers, setting his elbows on the desk before him.<p>

"No. I'm applying for a job, Mr. Wilson," Robin said stone-faced.

Slade narrowed his eye.

"Its Sir, to you, boy."

"Its Robin, to you, Mr. Wilson," Robin grinned in mischief.

Slade had half a mind to literally throw the man out on his ass, or have security take him out instead. But, there was something that intrigue the CEO about this little cocky kid that prevented him from proceeding with his thoughts, at _least _for another minute.

"I was told that this establishment was the best, were they wrong?" Robin asked suddenly, challenging blue eyes piercing into a glaring steel grey.

"They were not. I _am _the best."

"I want to work with the best. I refuse to accept anything less."

Slade barked out a sharp laugh, sitting back in his chair.

"You are seconds away from being thrown out of here for your insolent behaviour. What makes you think that you have any chance of obtaining this job?" Mr. Wilson snorted.

"I have skills…"

"A mere technicality."

"I'm also good with my _hands_," the raven-haired man leered suddenly, causing Slade to suddenly pay a lot more attention. _The impudent child was not suggesting that I needed_…?" I haven't meet a computer system that I couldn't hack into. I have a vast technical knowledge, as well as several degrees in computer physics, languages, and business."

"it's a secretarial position," Slade frowned, not able to read the man before him at all. "You are but a mere child…" the man stated, clearly not believing that Robin had any skills at all.

"So, I'm overqualified," he smirked, leaning back, crossing his arms, not explaining how, at twenty years old, he _had _these skills. "With your reputation for secretaries, I suppose I would need a few extra credentials."

Slade studied the raven-haired applicant with an intense, narrowed eye. The room was eerily quiet, until there was a shuffling of paper, as the CEO reviewed Robin's resume.

"I have rules…"

"Rules are meant to be broken," Robin grinned. "But, if your afraid of chang-"

"I fear nothing!" Slade glared, the resume slammed down on the desk, but not out of anger, the man just had that affect.

"So, then there should be no reason why I wouldn't get the job," he teased.

"I have yet to make that decision."

"I'm a patient man," Robin's eyes glittered.

The room was silent once more, Slade's snort the only sound.

"You want someone who is competent. Who understands that work needs to be done. To follow orders, and yet, be able to take charge when the time calls for it. I'm not an idiot. I'm intelligent, a hard-worker, and I _never _run from a challenge," Robin confessed, blue eyes shinning brilliantly. "You'd be a _fool _not to hire me, _Mr_. Wilson."

"Your cocky," the man sneered.

"I prefer self-assured," the raven-haired applicant smirked.

"I have _no _room for insolence."

"Why bother with such trivial things?"

"I have a zero tolerance policy for foolishness," the CEO drilled the boy.

"I am _no _fool," Robin said hard-faced. "There is a time for work and a time for _pleasure_," he leered suddenly, catching Slade off-guard once again, making him wonder why he hadn't thrown the man out long ago.

"You wouldn't last two weeks," Slade challenged, not realizing that the trap door had just slammed shut on him.

"Try me," the applicant whispered haughtily, blue eyes blazing in victory.

* * *

><p>William Wintergreen looked up when the doors to the master office opened, expecting to see Robin, a solemn look on his face, running for the elevator. It was inevitable really, especially with the way Slade had looked when he'd brought the man into his office. You didn't fuck around with Slade Wilson, that was for sure.<p>

What Will _really _saw, however, was a smirking Robin, sauntering towards the desk that the man was currently occupying.

"I believe that is _my _desk," Robin chuckled.

"Your…desk?" Will blinked.

"Yes," the new sectary grinned, before making his way over to the elevator, and pushing the button. "Don't look so shocked. It was inevitable, really."

The door opened and the young man entered, crossing his arms, leaning against the back of the elevator as the doors shut, but not before winking at William.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Slade came from his office, glancing at William's extremely shocked expression.<p>

"Sir? Is what he said true?"

"Yes," the man confirmed.

"How? I thought…?"

"He only _thinks _he's won this round," Slade leered evilly, very interested in this new challenge. "But, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is the oldest plot in the book. I've read hundreds of stories (in different fandoms) with this plot, but I just find it hilarious and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I decided to begin writing my version of the age-old story. Love it? Hate it? I know that a lot of people hate it when you stray away from the cannon version, but hopefully you won't mind this too much.

If you hadn't noticed, I have made Will much younger than he actually is. Slade isn't immortal in this story, ranging at about thirty-five, and Will, around thirty-two.

Also, Batman does NOT exist. No superhero does. Robin wasn't an orphan, he had parents (more on that later). Also, Robin is actually named Robin Grayson, in this story. Its not a nickname.

Anyways, I'll see you all next Sunday for chapter 2!

**Note**: Make sure that you check out my DA account for updates and other random junk! You can access my account by going to my profile and clicking the "Homepage" button! :)

/Jay


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I'm updating two days early because I will be out of town for a little bit and might not have access to a computer. I should, but you never know with these types of things. A little more depth and characters in this chapter, so I hope that no one gets confused. I've already written up and finished chapter 5, and will begin work on chapter 6 soon (maybe tonight, I'm leaving early Saturday morning) and things are looking great so far. I'm predicting that this is going to be a fairly long story, maybe more than 20 chapters, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin smiled to himself as he began dressing for his first morning as the new secretary of Slade Wilson. He was wearing the same color pants and shoes as the day before, but changed into a blue dress shirt, rolling the arms up to his elbows. His raven hair was gelled to his preference, and a small line of eyeliner was applied to each of his orbs, making his already stunning sapphire eyes stand our even more.<p>

As he made himself a cup of coffee and ate his breakfast, he couldn't help but chuckle at himself.

His friends had told him that it would be suicide to apply for the secretarial position at Wilson Enterprise. Robin had known that the job had specified for women only, but he thought a man like Slade would need a good shaking up. Apparently his theory had proven right, considering…

He'd read up a great deal on Slade Wilson, talked to former employee's of the man, made sure to watch as many public press conferences as he could. It wouldn't do well for him to walk into a tiger cage without a course of action. Although, some would say that he was a foolish man, he didn't think the same. Slade Wilson was the type of man that you had to impress, a rather hard feat in itself, but doable. The CEO was also the type of person that was hard-set in his own ways, the "my way or the highway" thought process. Robin knew that he had shaken up the man in a way that he hadn't be used to, but the blue-eyed secretary knew that Slade might pretend that he didn't like it, but in reality, he respected it.

Besides, Robin was always looking for a new challenge. Being a child prodigy at an early age that had managed to follow him through his teenager years and into adulthood, he was constantly looking out for new opportunities to improve not only himself, but others.

Slade would be his toughest challenge yet, of that, the raven-haired youth was sure. And he was looking forward to every obstacle.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until the next morning, sitting in his office chair, that Slade remembered the cocky brat that would be arriving in less than an hour. True, the young man had caught his attention enough to be allowed a trial run, but otherwise hadn't occupied his mind at all. The CEO didn't dwell on unimportant people. They took up time and energy that could be used for better uses.<p>

The challenge was still there, though.

It had been the only thing the man had taken an interest in. The challenge of crushing another opponent, however young they were. To test his strength and skills in another venture. This Robin would just be another notch on the great CEO Slade Wilson's belt.

"Sir? Everything has been triple checked for the appointments arriving today. Remember that Roy will be giving the presentation to the German delegates arriving around ten-thirty," Will informed his boss through an intercom connected to the CEO's desk.

The entire room was rather large in size. There was a full wall panoramic window on the left when you walked into the office, a large birch desk sat in the middle of the room, with a cushiony chair behind it. The desk consisted of a flat screen computer and a portable laptop, a small corded phone, and an intercom system. Two leather chairs sat in front of the desk, and a leather two person sofa next to the window.

"Yes. Make Roy well aware that I will tolerate no insolences from that _assistant _of his," Slade muttered unhappily. Roy Harper was the Director of his Advertising Department, and an essence of professionalism _inside _of the conference room. _Outside_, however, was a different story completely. Especially since his husband, Alex Eckhart, was his secretary and an absolute _nut_. They both tended to be a little loud, obnoxious, and perverted. But, Slade only allowed the cheekiness because Roy had accomplished a lot in the last few years that he'd worked for the CEO.

"He has been informed," Will stifled a chuckle.

Slade smirked. Will was a good man, and an even better CIO. His entire system and network for the company was built off systems that Wintergreen had created. The man did his job well, and that is why the CEO paid him the salary that he did, plus an extra bonus. Will had been good to him in recent years after all. Slade knew that William was itchy to get back to his real work, down a few floors and didn't really like playing secretary. But, that was all about to change…

"Good, I want you at that meeting too. In case they have any questions on system requirements," Slade let the man know.

"Of course."

"Robin will be arriving soon. Everything is ready for his first day. Rose will be training him for the first few days and then he'll be all yours," the CIO explained, wondering why it sounded like a death sentence. He didn't know which one would be worse, Rose or Slade, that woman had a way of irritating the _hell _out of you.

"Yes, we'll see exactly how far he is willing to go to keep this position, see if his statement on not being a fool wasn't false," Slade said coldly, although there was a cunning smirk perched on his lips.

"Your going to torture him, aren't you?" William asked while shaking his head. The intercom only buzzed with short laughter. The CEO wouldn't really torture the young man, at least not _physically_… "I think you need a hobby, sir…" Will laughed.

"I have one," Slade smirked, before cutting the connection to the com.

"Not a healthy one," the CIO mumbled, before returning the conference room to set everything up. Usually that would be CEO's secretary's job, but Will was taking the job on himself until Robin was trained…_and _that he didn't quit. Which was a good possibility.

* * *

><p>"No! No! No! You must remember to confirm the appointments in <em>this <em>browser," said a stern voice .

"I have been!"

"Yes! But, _this _browser are for _these _appointments, and _this _browser are for _these_," the voice corrected, showing her charge a list of different names, dates, and times, that were categorized for different places in the file.

"Would it not make more sense to have the damn thing color coded, who created this software?" Robin glared, not understanding why something that could be solved simply was created to work against him.

The woman stood up to her full height, an entire foot and a half taller than Robin himself, and narrowed her eyes at the new employee. Rose White, as she had been introduced, was a woman that was quickly beginning to irritate the _hell _out of him. She was a gorgeous female, her long light blonde hair, that almost looked white, reached the middle of her back, and her brilliantly green eyes were sharp and wise. She was a small thing, probably only weighing around a hundred and twenty pounds, but her confidence and authority quickly made up for her small stature.

"I'll have you know that William Wintergreen, the _CIO _of Wilson Enterprise, and _oldest _friend of Slade Wilson, was the man who created this system," Rose spat out, her tone insinuating that she felt like she was dealing with a child.

"If that was meant to scare me, it didn't work," Robin let the woman know, before pushing her out of the way, sitting down in the chair, ignoring the snorted-snarl from Rose, and began searching the computer. "When was the last time the software was upgraded? Is everyone in the building _using _this system?"

"You insolent little child," Rose started to sneer. Robin suddenly sighed, glancing at the woman with a smouldering look that only his blue eyes could pull off. It caught the girl off guard.

"What exactly do you do in this building? Besides baby-sit little brats," the young man teased, winking. Rose suddenly flushed slightly, but found her bearings. She seemed to relax somewhat as well.

"I'm a PR agent," the woman said, her arms crossed. "The _Director _of Public Relations," she corrected herself.

"Ah, to make sure Wilson Enterprise doesn't fall under the "guns are bad" reputation?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"So, why are you stuck training someone like me?" Robin said curiously. Of course he knew that the PR agent probably had better things to do.

"I was the only one available at the time. Besides, knowing the employees in the company is _also _part of my job as well," Rose explained, smirking at him. Robin, knowing that the previous tense situation was gone, suddenly went back to scanning over the computer system that he would be working with.

"I wonder if I could tweak _my _system, at least on this computer," the raven-haired youth muttered to himself.

Rose opened her mouth to object, but Robin shook his head.

"I know what your going to say, Slade has rules, William created the system to his requirements, but I don't think that he would mind if I tweaked my computer to suit his _needs_, instead," Robin grinned mischievously.

Rose quirked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I'm his secretary after all, or at least will be, once my training is finished. Wouldn't it benefit him if I could create a better system to fulfill my duties?"

The PR agent looked lost, confused about whether or not to reprimand the young man or leave him to the system. In one way, he was right, in another…well, she wasn't exactly sure. The company had always run from Slade's perspective and command, and now suddenly someone, some _kid_, no less, was trying to change that? But, at the same time, she agreed that the system was a little lacking…

"I'm not giving you permission, my head won't be on _that _guillotine," Rose muttered. "But, it _is _your computer, at least _now _it is…or until you quit," she mumbled the last part.

"Of course," the blue-eyed man grinned in victory. It had always been easy for him to manipulate people. Besides, he knew that he could create an even better system. Plus, if he showed it to William, the man might even realize that what he'd created would be a better match than the crap that he had currently. Not that Robin would ever say it in those exact words. He had a little more class than that! Although, coming into a place and acting like he had all the answers might be classified as disrespectful…Robin didn't make that connection. He just wanted to improve.

"Now," Robin grinned suddenly. "Show me this filing system."

Rose suddenly wondered what she'd gotten herself into. And it was only the boy's _first _day!

* * *

><p>As the days went by, suddenly Robin realized that it was Friday, and that today would be his last training day. He hadn't really seen much of Slade through the entire week, getting merely a small glance. The CEO was busy after all. He <em>did <em>have a company to run.

Slowly, but surely, he won over Rose, and although they were quickly becoming famous around the building for their quarrelling, there was a certain respect that each of them held for one another. The PR agent had a hard time staying mad at the rather charming young man who seemed to have a knack for making anyone blush… or at least when he wasn't being a total know-it-all brat.

"Think you're ready to face the Beast?" Rose asked while they were on a break, sitting in the lunch room a floor below the CEO's office.

"You mean Slade?" Robin chuckled, sipping on a mug of coffee, lounging in a chair.

"Yes, the man can be a real hard ass," the woman let him know with a grin.

"I _like _hard asses," said an amused voice from behind them.

"I quite agree," said another, equally, amused voice.

"Don't even start you two," Rose glared, crossing her arms, sitting up straighter in the comfy chair.

The lounge consisted of a bunch of random leather chairs around a room that had a steel table sitting in the middle. There were many cupboards and a refrigerators that housed lunches that were brought from home. Rose and Robin had sat by a window, while the table was about ten feet away.

"But we love to start," said the first voice.

"And I like to _finish_," the second voice laughed.

Rose snorted, but seemed to hide a chuckle. Robin simply raised an eyebrow at the two men who couldn't be any older than he was.

"And who is this?" the second voice asked, suddenly noticing another pair of eyes watching him. A pair of extremely gorgeous blue eyes, he noted.

"Grayson, Robin Grayson," the raven-haired youth introduced, standing up to shake both of their hands. "And you?"

"Roy Harper," the first voice smiled, shaking the hand. The man had short, spiked, natural red hair that shinned brilliantly, and a pair of dull blue eyes that shined in mirth. Robin had to admit that the man was stunning, but, then again, so was the other one.

"And I'm Alex Eckhart," the second voice grinned cheekily. This man also had red hair, that looked like it had been dyed, tied in a long pony tail at the base of his neck, that reached his shoulder. The color looked strangely appropriate for him, considering it wasn't natural. It highlighted the glistening forest green eyes that were looking him up and down appreciatively, with a line of freckles running across his nose.

"Your Slade's new secretary!" Roy suddenly gasped. "Aren't you?"

"No way! He's _that _Robin?" Alex gaped.

"Yes. Well I _will _be, after this weekend," Robin confirmed, still standing.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the volcano," the long-haired red-head grinned.

"That's not the expression, goof!" Roy sighed. "Its 'and into the fire'…"

"No, definitely volcano," Alex nodded.

Robin blinked to himself, glancing at Rose who only shook her head and gave the raven-haired man a look as if to say 'sorry'.

Alex and Roy began bickering back-and-forth, completely forgetting their company.

"Are they always like this?" Robin wanted to know.

"Unfortunately," Rose sighed, rolling her eyes, before standing up. She tried to intervene, but she was ignored. The commotion was staring to draw attention.

"Hmm," Robin hummed. He moved towards the bickering pair, got right into the middle of the feud and put on his best seductive stare, gazing straight into Alex's green eyes. The young man stopped his shouting and blinked at the new secretary.

"You might like to _finish_," Robin purred suddenly, a sexual smirk lining his lips, before he leaned in closer and whispered. "But, can you keep _up_? Keep _it _up, at least?"

All three occupants went wide-eyed, before Robin turned around and motioned for Rose to follow him. Leaving two very confused and slightly aroused employees in their wake.

* * *

><p>As the work day drew to a close, and Robin went over everything that he'd learned with Rose, the PR agent began to wonder if the new secretary would fair as good against Slade as he had with the rest of the employees that he'd met this week. The raven-haired man showed exceptional abilities in a lot of fields, and learned quicker than anyone she had trained in the past, even people that had degrees in those specific fields of study.<p>

In the beginning Rose had wondered what had made Slade change his mind about the position only being available for women. It was strange to see the CEO go against his own rules and change them around at the last minute. The man was very set in his own ways and usually stuck to his guns.

But, she was beginning to realize exactly _what _about Robin that Slade might have taken an interest in…

…and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There is a lot to take in with this chapter. A lot of characters that have been introduced throughout chapters 1 and 2. But, you should be used to them by now (especially if you've read Wynja's work). Anyways, not much Slade in this chapter, but don't worry, you'll get to see him in the next one, when Robin finally puts his training to the test against the CEO from hell.

See you next week! ;) (On Sunday, maybe earlier, we'll see ;))

**Note**: Make sure that you check out my DA account for updates and other random junk! Add me as a friend ;) or watch me! (that sounds so creepy!) You can access my account by clicking on my profile and clicking the "Homepage" button!

**_Review_**! Nothing makes me feel more accomplished and awesome than reviews! Even if its just to say "AWESOME CHAPTER!" it still means alot!

/Jay


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Why am I updating on a Thursday? I decided that I wanted to! ;) Well, that also is partly **Wynja's **fault as well. She drew this amazing Black Sheep 3 poster for me that I am still grinning about. I want to marry it. But, since I can't really _do _that, I decided to post the next chapter. Don't always expect early chapters! My actually posting schedule is Sunday (not that I've stuck to it ;)) _Check out the poster on her DA account!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin wasn't exactly nervous. If he had to put a name to the emotion that he was feeling at the moment, it would probably be anxiety. He was <em>almost <em>looking forward to this new adventure. The four people that he had spoken to in person and over the phone had told him that Slade liked to push their buttons on the first day. He liked to push and push to the point where you wanted to jump off a building just to escape the cold man's harshness.

The blue-eyed man wasn't worried though. He had known that this wasn't going to be an easy ride in the beginning. If he could just get past the first two weeks, then he knew that it would be smooth sailing from then on, or at least, he hoped it would be.

It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, that was for certain.

The secretary smiled to himself as he finished getting ready, glancing around at his small apartment. Robin wasn't exactly poor, no, he didn't starve, actually _had _a car, and made all his payments on time each and every month, but he was far from rich. That worked for him though, he liked living in the down low. He'd been in the spotlight for most of his childhood and early teen years, his parents having pushed him to share his gifts with everyone…especially the government. He hadn't _liked _that.

At a very early age the young man had shown an exceptional capability with technology and computers. And growing up in a generation that thrived on technology, his talents had been greatly sought after, and his parents had milked it for all it was worth.

The government had used him, his parents had used him, and in the long run, anyone who found out about his talents ended up just seeing him for them. The young man never had any friends growing up, only one or two, who he had been forced to leave when he'd moved half-way across the world to Jump City. It had been to escape his parents. The very people who just didn't get it, and constantly made him feel guilty.

He didn't hate his parents. No he loved his mother and father. He just hated what they had become. Once they'd learned of his talents, it had been all about what they wanted, giving back to _them_. They had worked Robin into exhaustion day after day, and the young prodigy had simply given in, thinking that he hadn't had a choice.

Then one day, years after he'd been subjected to the abuse, he'd finally realized: he didn't _have _to do this. He actually had a choice. He'd only been eighteen years old. Finishing school. It had actually been his guidance counsellor, a young woman in her late twenties, who sat him down one day just before College Graduation and told him that he had a choice. That, despite what his gifts were, he could choose what he wanted to do, choose where he wanted to go. Robin had just completed several degrees in all sorts of technological, business, and advertising fields. A feat that would have taken people years to accomplish. Something that his parents had pushed him into. She'd really been the only one who offered a second option.

Perhaps she hadn't quite meant for him to run away. But, he had. Right after graduation, after all of the celebrating, he'd packed a small bag, a few thousand dollars, and a little bit of food, and made it on the first train out of town. He'd left his parents, his friends, his hometown, his fame, and his fortune, but Robin knew that he would never go back.

* * *

><p>Robin started the early day with a coffee at a local café that was open twenty-four hours, seven days a week. It was relatively close to his home, so he took advantage of it whenever he knew that it was going to be a long day. He idly wondered if he should get Slade one as well, but then thought better of it. Rose said that the man would want <em>him <em>to make his coffee, and no one else. The young man almost rolled his eyes at the thought.

The woman at the counter smiled at the familiar face, and turned around to make his usual order. He had once thought it slightly embarrassing that the staff members knew his order, but then merely thought it was convenient over time. Besides, he always had fun making the little ladies and young girls blush and squeal.

They all knew that he was gay, but for some reason that made it even better for them. Robin might know a lot of things, but he would never be able to figure out the female mind. Sure, he could manipulate them into blushing and putting on the charm. But, when it came to understanding them, well, they were _scary_…_real _scary.

"So, did you get the job? I haven't seen you for a week. I'm guessing that you did?" questioned a small, pale woman, who looked to be the same age as Robin. Raven, as the man knew her by, was his favourite above anyone else in the store, just because she wasn't afraid to tell him what she thought. Something that the blue-eyed secretary liked.

She always wore the same makeup, black eyeliner that highlighted her gorgeous violet eyes and blue eye shadow. Had Robin been straight, he could have easily fallen for this girl by her eyes alone. She was wearing the usual café uniform, which consisted of a black t-shirt with the shops logo on it, and jeans of her choice. Her long raven tresses were pulled into a pony-tail with her dyed blue bangs falling around to frame her face.

"Yes, I did," Robin let her know, paying for his beverage. The café was relatively empty, so he didn't have to fear speaking with her and holding up a line.

"I see you are in high spirits," she chuckled. "Why? I do not know the answer to," she joked.

"Raven, must you always ruin my fun?" Robin teased her with a wink. This girl was immune to his charms, well, most of them anyways. The blue-eyed young man was able to stump her _sometimes_.

"Fun?" she snorted. "What fun could you possible have working for _him_? Everyone I've ever met that's worked for him says he's a monster."

Robin frowned slightly.

"But, I suppose I should expect this," she smirked at him, her violet orbs glistening in mirth. "You always like messing with things you shouldn't."

"Just because of that one guy?…"

"One guy too much, if you ask me," she chuckled. "He still swoons over you when he comes in."

Robin actually shuddered. "He wanted to _marry _me!"

"Yes, so you've said," Raven shook her head in amusement. "I told you, didn't I?"

"He wanted to adopt children!" Robin continued on like he didn't even hear her. "After the first date! Sure he was a cute face, but what the hell?"

Raven snorted again, serving a customer who wanted a cheese cake. The raven-haired man didn't bother wondering _why _someone was eating that at six-thirty in the morning. He'd seen stranger things.

"Be careful," the pale girl suddenly said, her eyes hard. "Don't get in too deep, you hear me?"

"I know…"

"I will have your balls if you do," Raven threatened.

"Are you sure your allowed to threaten me?" Robin teased with a grin. Raven smirked and looked at her manager who was listening to their conversation on the other side of the counter while cleaning the showcase.

"Of course she is, its Raven," the woman laughed. "She'd have _all _our balls."

"Good point," Robin mumbled warily. Raven only smiled and ushered him along, knowing that he had to get to work.

* * *

><p>Robin arrived at Wilson Enterprise ten minutes early, waving at a few gushing employee's that were giggling at him while clocking into the computer terminal downstairs. He made sure to wink at them before entering the elevator and then pressed the button to take him to the top floor.<p>

As soon as the door opened, just as he'd stepped into the intricate office space that had been newly renovated with all the latest technology and furniture, as well as a fully stocked kitchen and snack bar, that was refilled daily, he heard Slade's cold masculine voice from his open office door.

"Coffee, on my desk, two minutes, _now_!"

The door slammed shut after that, and Robin held in a chuckle as the day had already begun.

* * *

><p>He hadn't known what type of coffee that CEO liked. But, he'd taken a gander as to completely black. He'd even taken the liberty of heating up and buttering a whole wheat muffin, just for the hell of it. The man would either eat it, or probably throw it at him.<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't bother knocking on the door, knowing that would probably irritate the man further, although he was pretty much just going along with instinct at this point. But, it seemed to have been the right choice, for as he placed the plate down on the man's desk, the CEO didn't bark at him for not knocking, rather:<p>

"Your late." Slade glared at him, his arms crossed while sitting in his leather chair.

"Am I?" Robin asked smoothly.

"Yes! By two minutes!"

"Are you certain? I thought I had clocked in downstairs at five to seven," the secretary claimed.

Slade narrowed his single, steel coloured eye at his new secretary, taking in the child's attire. It _was _appropriate…unfortunately. He had counted on Robin having not clocked in downstairs or that he wasn't dressed to his specifications. But, the young man seemed to be more intelligent than that…

"I don't like muffins," Slade said after the stare down, completely ignoring what his new employee had said.

"I know," Robin replied, before moving towards the door.

"Then why did you-?"

"I'll have the documents for your first meeting ready in a few minutes, " Robin cut in, glancing slyly at the man over his shoulder. "In the meantime, you might want to eat the muffin to take away that bad breath of yours …or pop a mint." He shut the door softly, mentally laughing when he heard the confused angry noise from the man behind the office door.

* * *

><p>Robin had been completely bullshitting about the CEO having bad breath, but when you were dealing with this type of man, you had to think on your feet. And apparently, he was going to be doing that <em>a lot. <em>He knew that he might be playing with fire, but when had he ever been concerned about being burned? Anyone who knew him would say never.

* * *

><p>Slade growled lowly to himself as he stood in the conference room ten floors below. The room was used mostly for proposals. When other companies wanted a piece of Wilson Enterprise action. This would be a great test for his new secretary…his new, <em>cocky<em>, _mind_-grating secretary who was doing bloody _fantastic _on his tests he'd implemented throughout the day.

It was well after lunch and Slade was preparing for the meeting that would reveal whether or not the company interested in some of his finer products was capable of using them to _his _satisfaction.

The CEO wasn't egotistical…merely _damn good _at what he did. Well, that's what he liked to tell himself, anyways.

* * *

><p>"…and this is why we think we'd be a superb business partner that would only benefit you in the long run," concluded a skinny, balding man in a business suit. He'd been introduced as Ron Carter, the second in command at Harper Incorporated, an ammunition based company. They were interested in the new technology that Wilson Enterprise had just created that they claimed would "revolutionize guns everywhere".<p>

"Show me your documents on quarterly earnings," Slade commanded. There was a flutter of movement from the other three occupants of the room, an accountant, and another male and female, while the accountant handed Slade the requested folders.

Robin took in the entire room, glancing around at each of the occupants while it was silent, taking a break from writing. He was currently responsible for taking down the minutes of the meeting, something that was quite an easy feat for him, since he was using a laptop.

The new secretary had a strange feeling, however. He didn't know why, but he didn't really trust the four people from Harper Inc. It was just a gut feeling, but he was usually right about these things when he felt like this. It was just in the way that the accountant kept glancing at Slade out of the corner of his eye, like he was…expecting something? The man seemed more nervous than was acceptable in a situation like this. It looked entirely too fishy to the teen. Surely Slade had caught on to it?

"We'll take a ten minute break and will continue our discussion further," Slade announced after finally finishing with the documents. The man glared at Robin, indicating that he wanted the young man to follow him into the next room, while the others stayed in the conference room.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone and out of ear shot, standing in the next room, Robin voiced his opinion.<p>

"Something seems fishy to me."

"Really?" came the condescending tone.

"Yes," Robin said turning to the man, both of them staring the other down. Well, _Slade _was staring down, Robin had to stare up, something the young man almost pouted at.

"What would you know?" Slade sneered.

"I know people, and that man seems far too nervous for a simple conference meeting," the young secretary stated.

"The accountant?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "So you _did _notice."

"Obviously. I've been in this business for a long time, boy. Don't presume me an idiot," the man threatened.

"Do you have a plan, then?" Robin challenged.

Slade faltered for a second, but then regained his composure.

"Rest assured, I'll figure it out."

Robin smirked.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Slade narrowed his eye.

"Remember your place-"

Robin took a step forward, his eyes smouldering in a seductive stare. Slade almost seemed to blink in wonder, but that would be beneath him. The man didn't seem to be able to interpret the young secretaries lustful gaze.

"A bet."

"What?" Slade stopped short,

"I think we should have a bet," Robin grinned. "Unless you're afraid-"

Slade growled low in his throat, but Robin got the message either way.

"What are the terms?"

"Lets see who can make the accountant sweat more," Robin leered seductively. Slade found himself returning the stare, even though he wasn't conscious of it.

"What are we betting against?" Slade questioned.

"Bragging rights. Our pride is on the line here," Robin smirked. He knew that Slade wouldn't back down from _that _challenge. The CEO probably had an ego even bigger than Robin's and that was a hard feat in itself.

"Deal," Slade returned the smirk.

Robin chuckled in amusement and push his hand forward. The CEO gripped the young man's hand in his own in a shake. It wasn't until they had fully connected that both men felt a sort of static shock of warmth burst at their contact. It made Robin rip his hand out of Slade's quickly, ignoring his boss's quirked eyebrow.

_What was that? _Robin asked himself. Slade was thinking the same. But, the man's face remained stony. It hadn't been a bad feeling…just, more of a sudden, unexplained warmth.

"Lets go," Slade's commanding voice broke through his thoughts. The CEO turned from Robin and made his way back into the other room.

_Weird_, Robin frowned. However, he shook his head and made his way back into the meeting room, there was a game to play after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Short, yes, but it had to be that way, just because the next chapter needed to start off where it does. They didn't bet anything huge, just because they are testing each other out.

Guess what I'm going to be posting on Sunday for Easter? The next instalment of the **College **universe in my drabbles collection. So, there is something _else _for you to look forward to ;). Don't know what the College universe is? -gasps- You MUST go read it -grin- Its in my **Spontaneous Sladin Drabbles**, beginning with chapter 15 _College_. It already has 4 instalments in it, and this will be number 5. So! Go check it out!

**Note**: Make sure that you check out my DA account for updates and other random junk! Add me as a friend ;) or watch me! (that sounds so creepy!) You can access my account by clicking on my profile and clicking the "Homepage" button! I'll also be posting little sneak peaks of future chapters that I'll be posting!

_**Review**_! Nothing makes me feel more accomplished and awesome than reviews! Even if its just to say "WHERE IS MY SLADIN SLASH!" it still means alot! Plus, I might also update early next week as well ;)

/Jay


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Chapter 4! Sorry about the long absence, I had family stuff and then work stuff, and I really just got home yesterday. I was supposed to be home Friday, but it didn't happen that way. Either way, enjoy the next instalment !

**Edit: **I wrote that AN two days ago, but the site wasn't working for some reason, so I'm just NOW updating!

* * *

><p>The Secretary - Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>The elevator ride back to the CEO's office was rather interesting. Not that there was any actual talking, however. But, you could feel the tension between the two men who occupied the machine. Robin couldn't seem to cut the smirk from his face. Slade was beginning to resent ever hiring the little brat, and it was only his official first day as his secretary!<p>

_I'm loosing too many sets here_, Slade sneered to himself. _I've grown too soft without the competition._

The doors to the elevator opened and they both stepped out. Robin had a bounce to his step and seemed very content at the moment. Although, he _did _have reason to be. However, Slade was a master at this game and had an Ace card up his sleeve.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes before…<em>

* * *

><p>The meeting continued after the brief break and Slade had his game face on.<p>

"I see the company has done exceptionally well since its brief …complication a year ago," the CEO drawled, resting his hands on the table in front of him.

"We've been able to pick ourselves up, yes," Ron nodded his head.

Robin raised an eyebrow, while glancing at the accountant. He was anywhere but the meeting at the moment.

Almost a year ago Harper Inc. had undergone a project that they had claimed had been "of their own design". The leading party on that project had been of someone under the current CEO, who had been a highly respected employee. Unfortunately, the _actual _design had been from _another _company and there had been a rather large lawsuit towards Harper Inc. They'd lost the case, the lying man had been fired, and the company had suffered not only financial setback, but also a loss of respect and PR.

They had thus been trying to pick up the pieces, a feat in which most companies wouldn't have been able to, at _least _in a little over a year.

It was then that Robin realized what seemed amiss.

"Hmmm," the secretary hummed, almost to himself. All other occupants of the room quieted down and glanced at the blue-eyed man.

"You have something to contribute?" Ron Carter questioned, a bushy eyebrow raised. Almost if he was wondering why he'd spoken in the first place.

"I was just wondering how exactly you'd "picked yourself up"?" Robin said, before reaching over the table and picking up the yearly expenses. "I've learned a great deal from Rose White, Wilson Enterprise's leading PR agent, someone who is responsible for having our companies image kept positive in the public eye. It costs a _lot _of money to maintain that image."

"What are you saying? I'm not sure I'm following," the only woman in the room asked, her eyes shifting to her superior. "Mr. Carter has done an excellent job is retaining our public image," she almost scoffed at this.

Slade narrowed his eye.

"Let me see that," the CEO demanded, while Robin handed him a few pieces of papers he'd been looking over.

All four Harper Inc. employee's seemed to sweat a little while Slade re-read over the documents they'd presented him earlier.

"Good thing you noticed that early, Sir," Robin thus claimed, giving Slade a look. The CEO raised an eyebrow. What was Robin doing?

"Noticed what?" the female demanded angrily. The accountant was most definitely paying better attention now, and he didn't seem to know which shade of pale was the most flattering.

"The financial report for the PR Department?" Slade sneered, it wasn't a question.

Robin couldn't help but smirk.

"They tried to pull a fast one on you, Sir, isn't that funny?" The secretary chuckled.

"This is nonsense! We've done nothing of the sort!" the female snorted.

Suddenly Slade stood up, motioning for his secretary to as well. There was a rather harsh ripping sound, as the CEO destroyed the documents and threw them on the table.

"You think I'm a fool? I'll have your company for this one, make no mistake of that," Slade growled coldly, his steel eye blazing in a fury that made the employee's of Harper Inc. shiver. "I suggest you clear out your cubicles at Harper Inc. because when I'm through with it there won't _be _anything left!"

* * *

><p><em>Present…<em>

* * *

><p>"What was that back there?" Slade demanded once they returned to his office.<p>

"Me winning," Robin smirked cockily.

It had been rather easy to figure out that in order for a company to get back into the public eye and continue making the amount of money that they claimed they had, in the reports, they would need to invest a lot of money in PR funding to do so. Which they hadn't. They hadn't spent a damn thing, because they hadn't been able overcome the huge lawsuit. They'd just been looking to steal another design.

"You know what I'm talking about, boy, don't patronize me," the CEO sneered, his voice giving away to his impatience.

"I might be a lot of things, but I'm not one to put someone under the bus," Robin stated, his arms crossed. "You've a reputation, and I intend to keep it that way. That is why I claimed you had already known that they had faked their financial reports. Either way, I still win."

"They are bankrupt," Slade claimed out of the blue.

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow, his smirk faltering.

"You silly boy," the CEO smirked now, patting the secretary on the shoulder in sympathy. "You think I didn't know they had faked their financial reports? I had one of my departments look into their files, snoop around and do a little digging. They don't have a penny to their name."

"Then why did you invite them in the first place? If you already knew!" Robin snarled angrily, blue eyes blazing.

"Why indeed?" Slade chuckled, tilting his head, arms behind his back. The secretary realized that his boss was taunting him with the gesture. That didn't sit well with Robin. Not one bit.

"_What_?"

"Perhaps you should do your homework from now on, little boy. Leave the tougher equations to the adults," he laughed, motioning to the door. "Now…run along. Tell Rose I'd like to have a word with her."

Robin's jaw dropped.

* * *

><p>"Bastard! Arrogant bastard!" Robin fumed, as he entered the staff room a floor below for his last break of the day.<p>

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Alex's voice said amusedly from the seats by the window. That appeared to be a favourite spot among a lot of the employee's. Roy was also with him, although, he was sitting on his husband's lap, leaving the other seat free. Robin plopped down in the free seat, completely ignoring the other four people conversing in the room.

"Tell Papa what is wrong," Alex chuckled, his full attention on the new meat...correction; the extremely _hot _new piece of meat.

Robin explained what had happened.

* * *

><p>"I take it things didn't go so well?" Rose questioned when she found herself in her boss's office about ten minutes after the meeting with Harper Inc.<p>

"Depends on who your referring to," Slade said, not really in the mood for idle chitchat, although he seemed to be in an exceptional mood.

"Robin seemed pretty upset," the PR agent tried.

"He passed," the CEO let her know.

"I knew he would, he's different, that one," she sighed, almost as if that was a bad thing. She'd been wondering how Robin would fair on Slade's test. Sometimes she wondered if the man needed a hobby. She sighed to herself.

"Not only did he pass, he let those fools think that it was _I _who originally realized their fault. He didn't take the credit."

Rose quirked an eyebrow, setting a few files down on the man's desk that he needed to check over.

"He's been turning heads," she said. Robin had certainly shaken up a lot of the employee's in the building. She wondered just how far the boy would get under Slade's skin. Although, she didn't think it was a bad thing. The blue-eyed man had shown the CEO that he was trust worthy.

There was silence for a moment.

"Go now, I have things I need to attend to," the CEO commanded, turning his attention to work. Rose quietly let herself out and made her way downstairs to finish the last of her work before the day was out.

Robin might not have realized it, but he'd just scored huge bonus points with Slade.

* * *

><p>"Then he says, "why indeed?" and tells me to "run along and do my homework"!" Robin recalled with vigour.<p>

Both Alex and Roy were laughing so hard they could barely sit in the chair, Roy having almost fallen out several times throughout the story.

"I fail to see what is _so _funny," Robin growled.

"You've got your panties in a twist, exactly what Slade wants," Roy quipped, calming down a little bit, his arms around his husband's shoulders.

"What?" the secretary sighed.

"Roy, love, why don't we tell Robin a little story," Alex said a bit dreamily.

"Only if you tell it, baby, you have an angelic voice," the short-haired red-head grinned, kissing his husband.

Robin rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

"Once upon a time, in a far away land…"

"Alex, this isn't a far away land," Roy interrupted.

"…there was a Prince and a Princess," the long-haired man continued, as if he hadn't heard his lover.

"Alex! Tell the story right!"

"…and the Prince had a stick up his ass," Alex burst into laughter. "But, we suspected that the Princess had a stick _half-way _up her ass too. The Princess was _much _too cute to have it fully up there anyway."

Both Roy and Robin stared at the man in the chair, wondering if they needed to get a straight jacket for him.

"Moral of the story," Alex continued. "What do you get when you have two people with sticks up their asses?"

"I fear for my life at this point," Robin announced, but he was ignored.

"You get two people who are always butting heads, the Prince just has a little bit of an upper hand, just because he's been a Prince longer, get it?" the long-haired red-head concluded.

"Yeah…but?"

"However," Alex said mischievously. "The Princess has Sexy God Parents that are going to bring the Princess lots and lots of pleasure….erm, I mean help."

"What the fuck?" Roy quirked an eyebrow, cuffing his husband on the head. Alex seemed to snap out of the daze that he'd been in, but only grinned in apology, rather cheekily, Robin thought.

"I think everyone has been going about this the wrong way," Robin finally said. "I don't think that it is Slade they should worry about, its you," he said, pointing at Alex, almost rudely. The long-haired man took absolutely no offence though. He was used to it. Besides, he was just getting back at the young secretary for his comment the other day. He was allowed to have fun!

"I think I have to go," the secretary said, standing up in the chair, about to make his way upstairs. He'd almost forgotten about the CEO. Those two were a little distracting.

Alex piped up at this moment.

"Just think about what I said!"

"Sure," Robin said, frowning slightly.

As he made his way to the elevator though he smirked slightly, he had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Once he was gone, Roy gave Alex a look.<p>

"What?"

"You like him too much," the Advertising agent accused.

"He's fucking hot, Holy Christ!"

"Your lucky I think so too," Roy shook his head, at least a little more sane than his husband. It didn't bother him that his lover wanted Robin, because sex was just sex, and he knew who Alex loved. Besides, they _did_ enjoy the occasional rut with other couples who felt the same way. It was exciting. Plus, Robin was _fiesty_.

"He's completely different than those other people Slade's hired. I can't wait to see the shit that he stirs up while he's here," Alex laughed.

"Language, baby, we're still at work."

"But you love my potty mouth," the long-haired assistant pouted.

"Yes," Roy smirked, kissing him. "But only when I'm pounding into you from behind."

"Tease!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hahah! Writing this chapter was fun, and with a little help from Wynja, I tweaked it a bit, so I hope that it made the story a little better. Only Wynja's knows what I'm talking about, so I hope that I worked it out ;)

So sorry about my absence, but it couldn't be helped. I'll be back on my posting schedule from now on, Sunday's or perhaps earlier. Who knows.

Please review! It makes me feel all tingly inside-No Alex, bad! -glares-

/Jay


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Sunday update! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>WHERE IS HE?" <em>

Was the shouting that Robin, Alex, Roy, and any other person in the Advertising Department were privy too, the next morning. All three men were standing around a bunch of diagrams, and Robin had just come downstairs to the middle of the building to pick up a few parcels that Slade needed. The man was oddly quiet this morning, but the teen knew not to take it lightly, his boss was probably cooking something up. The secretary almost growled at his defeat the day before. He'd been too cocky.

"Is that Will?" Roy wanted to know, staring wide-eyed out the open door from his office. There was a flurry of footsteps and a few people running into their respective cubicles, as William Wintergreen stormed down the hallway. "What did you do?" he shouted at his husband.

"Me? I didn't do anything! I've been on my best behaviour all week," Alex said quickly, arms crossed. Although, he was conveniently forgetting that it was only Tuesday, so the week hadn't even really started anyways, but that was beside the point. He was almost pouting.

"GRAYSON!"

Both red-headed men averted their eyes to their companion.

"Um…you've been summoned," Alex teased lightly, although he was a little afraid at the moment. Everyone in the building knew that William was high strung. "There is a bat in the closet over there if…?" he trailed off when he saw the grin.

Robin, however, looked calm and collection, obviously knowing exactly what the CIO was yelling about. He stepped out of the office and into the carpeted hallway, smiling at some of the women who were watching him, making them blush and turn away. He swore he heard a small whimper from behind him, but didn't pay it any mind.

"YOU!" Wintergreen snarled, coming to a stop in front of the secretary. Although he had been walking so fast he almost smashed into the young man.

"Me?" Robin grinned innocently, pointing to himself.

"You-I…and it-"

"Calm down before you have an aneurism," the blue-eyed employee sighed. William's face turned a startling shade of angry red before he actually did take a few breaths of air.

"What have you done?" The brunet glared.

"You'll have to be more specific Will, I've done a lot of things," Robin teased with a wink. William seemed to fumble with his words.

"My system! You've…you've…violated it! You put your filthy paws all over the poor thing and now its traumatized!" Will screeched.

"I wasn't aware that you could rape a computer," Alex whispered to his husband, who snorted in amusement. Both were standing a rather safe distance away from the two in the hallway. By now most of the employees, which consisted of about twenty-five, were listening in on the conversation. Some were laughing, giggling, or shaking their heads in disapproval.

"I'm so sorry I didn't ask it on a date before hand," Robin said dryly. "Was I supposed to ask permission to deflower it?" he chuckled.

Alex burst into laughter.

"You destroyed my system!"

"No, I made it better," Robin stood his ground. "Your system was lacking."

There were a few gasps around the office. You didn't breath a bad word about Slade Wilson's CIO or his work.

"Lacking!" Will narrowed his eye. "You think you know the system better than I do?"

"I never said that," Robin leered suddenly. Will arched an eyebrow. "I only tweaked _my _computer's system. I made it more efficient for Slade's benefit."

"Slade's benefit?"

"I thought pets weren't allowed in this building," Robin muttered, as the CIO seemed to repeat everything that he said like a parrot.

"You had no right," William growled, sweating slightly from frustration.

"You are right," Robin admitted simply. "I should have asked first," he then decided, smiling slightly. Will made a noise of exasperation.

"Come on Will, even I think the system needed an upgrade," Roy defended the new secretary. Besides, seeing the CIO so flustered was kind of amusing. "The thing is on such a slow processor that I can read a book before I get to a browser."

"Change it back," the brunet said stubbornly. "How did you even _know _how to tweak my system _anyways_? There is a firewall…and numerous encryption codes needed to break into the system, not to mention-"

"I have my ways," the blue-eyed man chuckled.

"_Grayson_," the CIO growled.

Robin finally decided that the entire floor of workers didn't need to hear anymore and promptly dragged the brunet into Roy's office, shutting the door.

"Think about it this way," Robin began, his game face on. "If _I _can get into the system with no trouble, how easy do you think it will be for competing companies to get in as well? I can't believe that Slade hasn't addressed this problem yet," he continued, conveniently leaving out the fact that there wasn't a system he had found that he couldn't hack into. He was playing a dangerous game again, acting all high and mighty, but sometimes those risks were needed to make a difference.

William faltered a little bit.

"I hadn't thought of it that way." The man then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"All our data would be lost, plans and projects, even a potential money scandal…and lost funds," Roy began to rattle off the list of things that could happen had someone _actually _figured they could hack into their mainframe. The CIO began to twitch nervously. Robin thought he should do some damage control before the poor man hurt himself.

"The system is great as a whole. But, there are a few things that could make it better, it was brilliantly designed, and has withstood much, that I am sure of. But, times are changing, and people, unfortunately, are getting smarter. You need an upgrade. I just happen to have a _hobby _in technology security, I could show you." William seemed to be warming up to the idea, especially when Robin managed to calm the man down.

"Fine," the brunet agreed. "But, if you ever touch my system again without my permission or running the idea by me first, I'll have your balls stapled to your desk," he threatened. Robin snorted out a chuckle, but nodded.

* * *

><p>There was a sudden ringing sound, and the secretary realized that it was his cell phone.<p>

"Hello?" he called into the receiver.

"I have fired previous employees for their tardiness. You have less than a minute to get your ass back to work before I have you thrown out of the building," Slade snarled into the phone, hanging up before the blue-eyed man had any time to make a comment.

Both red-heads glanced at the cheeky grin that Robin wore when he realized that due to their little interruption, he had forgotten all about the parcels that Slade had wanted him to pick up.

"Shit," the teen growled. "See you babes later." He made a quick retreat for the elevator, parcels in hand.

* * *

><p>"How exactly <em>did <em>Robin know how to tweak William's system?" Alex asked a few minutes later, after everyone had gotten back to work. They were just finishing up a new ad campaign, and setting everything up for a few run-throughs before it was presented.

"I was asking myself the same question," Roy admitted, reaching his hand out to his husband's ass and pinching the covered flesh there.

Alex squealed and swatted the hand away.

The ad Agent laughed and picked up a few tools.

"I think we need to take a trip down to Rose's floor, see what we can dig up about Robin," the short-haired red-head decided.

"He better not be some crazy murderer," Alex pouted. "I actually _like _him."

"Yes, because you have _such _a hard time liking anything with a hot ass," Roy rolled his eyes.

Alex scoffed dramatically.

"You know the only hot ass I like is your's."

"Mhmm, sure," Roy sighed.

The assistant narrowed his hazel eyes and tackled his husband, pushing him against the desk, ready for an early morning office romp.

* * *

><p>"You'll be retrieving a folder from downstairs, Rose has it ready. I need you to call and cancel the appointment booked for the seventeenth of this month, at ten thirty. Also, you'll be going downtown to pick up a package of disks from a client of mine, my chauffer has the directions and name of the man. Then, make reservations at that restaurant that I like with Amanda Spiels, she has a proposal I'm interested in," Slade barked out order after order, and Robin stared at the man who seemed to be doing seven things at once.<p>

The secretary narrowed his sapphire eyes , meeting the challenging single steel eye that met his. Slade wouldn't repeat himself, and Robin hadn't written anything down, simply because he hadn't had the time to.

* * *

><p>Slade smirked to himself when he realized that this was probably going to be the breaking moment for the young man. His new secretary had a few different emotions flash across his face. There was anger, yes. There was confusion. But, there was also a spark of determination, an emotion that the one-eyed man reacted to and unconsciously sought out.<p>

The CEO could read Robin's body language, letting the him know that the cocky brat wanted to say something, as he tensed up as if he was about to speak. But, he kept his mouth shut and only nodded his head, accepting the challenge that the man had presented him.

Slade wouldn't admit that he was a little impressed.

"Off you go now," the elder smirked, waving him away like a child. Robin glared but did as he was told. "I'll be back after lunch, I expect everything to be confirmed or sitting on my desk before I get back."

* * *

><p><em>Shit! <em>Robin mentally panicked for a minute when he made his way downstairs to Rose's office. _What restaurant? What time? What meeting at ten thirty? Who is the chauffer? _

The young man was as tense as a bowstring as he quickly made his way down the hallway to the PR Agents office.

"I was just going to page Slade," Rose said as Robin burst into her office, the phone poised in her hand. She placed it back down. "What's up with you?"

"What restaurant does Slade like?" he asked quickly, glancing at the file neatly placed on the end of the desk, picking it up. He mentally checked that mission off his list.

The white-haired woman quirked her eyebrow. She almost let out a strange giggle at the prospect of Slade of all people being asked out by a man.

"Slade is straight…" she said slowly. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to ask him on a date so-"

"_Not a date!" _Robin growled. "He's got a proposal he wants to go over with Amanda Spiels, and he asked me to make reservations for his favourite restaurant, but he never specified what place or time."

"Oh," Rose snickered with a knowing look. "What? He doesn't do it for you?"

"I'm not even going to have this conversation. What happened to the bitch that I know and lothe, huh? Where did this perverted girl come from?" Robin wanted to know, shaking his head.

Rose snorted.

"Just for that I'm not going to tell you that his favourite restaurant is Oasis," the PR Agent said haughtily. "Seven PM isn't a good time either, so forget it."

Robin stared at the woman who smirked at him, before backing away and into the hallway, making a break for the elevator. Why were women so confusing?

He glanced down at his watch and realized that he had little over two hours to go before Slade would be back.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **We're getting to the hot stuff, but it won't be Sladin for a little while. I'm just trying to develop the plot a little bit, get things kicked off and then I can focus on the smexyness. If your yearning for some hot slash, please go read Kawaii-kuro's Sladomasochism. She just updated a hot chapter, and it did not disappoint.

Please review! I really do like knowing if I'm doing well or not. I only got 3 reviews last chapter and I just wanted to know if I am completely messing this story up or not. Just let me know. Feedback makes all the difference.

See you next Sunday!

/Jay


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **Sorry I'm two days late. Work just kind of caught up to me and its been a bit hectic. But, here is chapter 6. I didn't have much time to edit, so if you catch any spelling errors, feel free to point them out!

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 6<strong>

* * *

><p>Slade was already gone by the time Robin reached his office, so the young secretary placed the folder on his own desk and took a step back.<p>

Despite the fact that Robin didn't have a photographic memory, he had taught himself the ability to retain information. So, knowing that panicking would do him no good in this situation, he decided to start at the top of the list.

_Slade wanted me to call a client, at ten thirty, for…the…seventeenth of this month? Yeah, it was the seventeenth of this month! _Robin frowned slightly when he realized that Slade hadn't told him when to reschedule it. _Did that mean I'm not supposed to reschedule it? _

The secretary growled lowly to himself and set his resolve, determination taking over his sapphire eyes. He would follow the CEO's instructions to the letter. It was a new challenge that presented itself and he would _not _let himself be defeated as easily as last time.

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson sauntered into his company around quarter-to-one. He made no eye contact with any of his employees, intent on getting to his office. There was a slight smirk on his face as he entered the elevator and made his way upwards.<p>

So far, Robin had managed to succeed. He had to admit that he was a little perturbed at his new secretary. It was almost half-way through the second week, and by Monday next week Robin will have proven that he was capable of handling the pressure of being his secretary. The Multi-billionaire didn't know if that amused him or not. Perhaps it was time to step up his game?

The CEO had numerous secretaries, ranging from all ages and races. All claiming the same thing: they could do the job. But, they had all failed. None of them had lasted more than a month.

Robin, however, had not only managed to surpass those other individuals in the short span of time that he'd been there, but also managed to rile up William as well. Though, the man had seemed a little more pleased, rather than upset when he'd approached the CEO an hour ago with a new plan for an upgrade. He'd only spoken about Robin giving him a few tips. Something that had made Slade quirk an eyebrow in interest. His secretary knew technology? The brat had indicated that he had a "vast technical knowledge". Why had he not done more research on this man before hiring him? That was Rose's responsibility. He vaguely remembered the woman handing him a few files on the blue-eyed employee, but he'd thrown them aside, knowing that he had a few pressing matters to attend to. Besides, secretaries were a dime a dozen and he really didn't feel the need to read the file anyway.

Slade pursed his lip in thought as he stepped out of the elevator and into his office, noticing that Robin was nowhere in sight. The man smirked widely at the prospect of winning the challenge. The brat hadn't been able to complete his tasks. There was no way his secretary would have been able to accomplish such things. _Especially _with such limited detail. He couldn't even come back, he-

"Hmm," the man mumbled, whilst reaching his desk.

There, sitting neatly on his desk, was a beige thick folder, a yellow sticky indicating that his appointment had been cancelled and not rescheduled, a package of black disks from a client of his, with a small note explaining that he would like to speak with the CEO A.S.A.P, and another yellow sticky with the confirmation of Amanda Spiels at Oasis, seven PM. There was also a steaming mug of black coffee and, Slade glared at, a whole wheat muffin, buttered and sitting on a china plate.

The CEO crossed his arms across his chest.

* * *

><p>Robin smirked to himself as he made his way across the street from Wilson Enterprises, towards a small restaurant he'd seen a day or so ago. He'd been planning to try it out and since it was his forty-five minute lunch break, he decided now would be the perfect time. Besides, sticking around to showcase his accomplished work was a little too cocky, and he wanted his boss to be shocked, give him an element of surprise at the fact that he hadn't stuck around to gloat.<p>

"Robin!"

The blue-eyed man glanced around at his name being called, just now realizing that it was coming from the patio of the restaurant he was just about to enter. It was Roy and Alex, grinning away at him, waving him over. The secretary leered and made his way over.

"I guess it's safe to say you both have the same lunch as I do," Robin chuckled, when Alex pushed a seat towards him and motioned for him to sit down. "Or maybe you just like my company so much that you couldn't resist," he grinned.

"Something like that," Roy snorted in amusement, glancing at his husband briefly.

"I'm starving!" Alex insisted, his stomach growling. "Where is the damn waiter?" he said intentionally loud and rude.

"Don't mind my husband, he gets cranky when he hasn't eaten in over an hour," Roy teased, winking at Robin who laughed.

"Less talking, more food," the assistant glared at them both. "WAITER!"

* * *

><p>After Roy had to fend off his lover from attacking a nearby table who'd already gotten their food, their orders had then been taken, and the appetizers were sitting on the table. Alex was happily munching away, in a much better mood. Robin arched an eyebrow at the playful tone that the long-haired red-head had switched to, wondering if the man was bi-polar.<p>

"So, Robin," Roy said, a slightly suggestive tone to his voice, while he nibbled on a bread stick. "Live in town?"

"Yeah, I do. Just moved into town about a month ago," the secretary confirmed, munching on his own appetizers. Both red-heads eyed the man as he licked some of the butter off his fingers that had dripped down from his bread.

"Where'd you move from?" Alex wanted to know.

"A small town across the globe," Robin said, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"Must be weird coming from a small town to one so big," the ad Agent pried.

"It is. I'm still not used to all the noise at night," the secretary confessed.

"All the _noise_, eh?" Alex leered sexually. "Sure some of that noise isn't from, you know, you?"

Robin smirked while Roy smacked his lover upside the head, shaking his head. Although there was a hint of interest in the Agent's eyes.

"I'm sure the woman next door doesn't mind my _noisy_, nightly activities," Robin purred, his eyes smouldering as he gazed at Alex, who's face turned a pleasant shade of red.

The waiter finally returned with their lunch, placing each plate down in front of their respective owners. Once he was gone, all three parties dug in.

"So, boyfriend?" Roy asked.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Robin tilted his head slightly. Usually that looked adorable on men or women, but both red-heads thought it looked deliciously sexy.

Alex snorted.

"My gay-dar has been going off since I laid my eyes on you, pretty," he claimed.

It was Robin's turn to snort, but it was in amusement.

"I am. And no boyfriend. Hope that doesn't bother you," Robin teased, a smile gracing his features, he obviously knew that it wouldn't be a matter at all, considering they were gay themselves. The red-heads melted slightly at the smile.

"Bother us? We? Absolutely not!" Alex stated passionately.

Robin chuckled while finishing his meal, before glancing at his watch.

"Worried about Slade?" Roy asked, pushing the rest of his meal towards his lover and allowing him to finish it off.

"Nope, not at all."

"You sound _mighty _confident," Alex said a bit suspiciously. "You didn't bug his chair or something, did you? That would be totally cool if you did!"

Robin rolled his eyes with a smile.

"He'll be getting a shock, that is for sure," the secretary let them know.

"Word of advice: don't do anything, well, gay," Alex suggested.

"He's homophobic?" Robin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Roy snorted out a laugh.

"Do you really think we'd still be working for him if he was?"

"Guess not."

"He's just as straight as they come," Roy continued, resting his chin on his head, sighing lazily. "Shame though, he's hot as hell."

"Makes me wonder why someone as powerful as Slade would limit himself in something like that," Robin said, frowning slightly.

"I secretly think he likes fucking ass," Alex said crudely. The Agent looked as if he was going to cuff the assistant upside the head again, but thought better against it and nodded in agreement. "We have a bet pool going," the long-haired employee confessed with a naughty grin.

"A bet pool?"

"Yeah, its been going on for a year now. The money has just been sitting there, waiting for Slade to make his move," Alex grinned deviously.

"Make his move? On what? A damn chair?" Robin shook his head. Roy laughed.

"Oh he will."

"Leave my husband and the other participants to their delusions," Roy sighed to himself, seeming to have had this conversation before.

"It'll happen, trust me, my gay-dar isn't as responsive as when I first met Robin, but the dials turn slightly with Slade," the assistant nodded his head, believing what he said.

Roy and Robin glanced at each other doubtfully.

* * *

><p>"Well, I should get going. I've got some gloating to do," the secretary grinned, moving up from his chair. The waiter suddenly appeared before them with the bill and Robin thanked the man before slipping a fifty dollar bill into his hand. Both red-heads blinked slightly as Robin winked at them.<p>

"See you babes later," the blue-eyed man smirked, sauntering out of the restaurant.

Both men stared at the exiting man's ass, until they could see it no more.

"We are so inviting him out dancing with us," Alex decided.

Roy grinned at the prospect.

* * *

><p>What Robin came upon as he returned to his office floor was rather interesting.<p>

Slade was glaring at a blonde female, who looked completely ghastly with her copious amounts of makeup and rather short dress. The man didn't look impressed at all. But, who could blame him? The woman was literally shrieking in the man's ear. Robin flinched as the woman let out another round of screeching, her arms flailing in all directions.

"You have no right to turn me down!" the woman sneered.

"I will not repeat myself again. Now leave before you are escorted out by security," Slade said, his tone indicating that he was loosing his patience.

"I will not leave! You can't just turn me away! After everything that we-"

Robin quickly made his way over to Slade, pushing the woman to the side rather roughly.

"Excuse me!"

"Was everything to your satisfaction, sir?" the secretary questioned, both of them completely ignoring the snarling woman.

"It was," was the simple response.

"EXCUSE ME!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and turn to the woman.

"Can I help you? Or are you going to continue screeching like deranged banshee? Some of us actually have work that needs to be finished."

"What?"

"Your voice. Its annoying. You should have it looked at. Now, would you kindly remove yourself from this office and let yourself out. Thanks," Robin said dryly.

"Who do you think you are?" the woman gasped angrily. Robin glanced at Slade out of the corner of his eye and noticed that the man was glaring so heatedly at the blonde that he was surprised that she hadn't combusted.

"I think the better question is: when are you leaving? My employer has already established that you are not welcome here."

"He owes me!"

"He owes you nothing," Robin growled. He then gripped the woman by her hand and pulled her towards the elevator down the hall, while she screeched and hollered the whole way there, before pushing her into the machine and pressing the lobby button.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Tina? Yes, this is Robin from upstairs. Would you kindly make sure that security escorts that blonde woman in the elevator off the premises? Yes? Thank you."<p>

Robin hung up the telephone on his desk after quickly making the call to the recptionist, glancing up to see that Slade had retreated to his office.

* * *

><p>With two hours left of the work day, Robin was sitting idly at his desk, not doing much of anything. Apparently there were no pressing matters that day and the secretary hadn't answered so much as a phone call since he'd arrived back from lunch.<p>

Slade suddenly appeared from the office, the empty coffee mug in one hand, the china plate with the whole wheat muffin still sitting on it. He placed the items on the kitchenette counter and turned towards the blue-eyed man who was glaring at the untouched muffin.

"Go home for the day," the CEO said, turning back to his office, completely muting whatever the secretary had been about to say.

"But…I still have two hours," Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

Slade glanced at him.

"You can either go home with pay or stay here and do nothing, your choice. Either way, I'm leaving for the day," the man claimed, before sauntering back into his office.

Both of Robin's eyebrows were raised, but he didn't think twice. He began packing away his things.

* * *

><p>Slade made his way down to his limo, content in the work that he'd fulfilled for that day. He'd been planning on Robin messing up, and so he'd scheduled for a quick fix up when that occurred. But, it hadn't. He was so completely puzzled by the blue-eyed man that he'd actually allowed that <em>woman <em>to enter his office. She had had clearance at one point, when she had _worked _for him. Apparently she had wormed her way past the receptionist.

Robin had, again, surprised him. The young man had read the situation. Even without asking any questions. He'd gotten rid of the problem effectively, in a way that Slade, himself , could not have. That woman would have riled up all sorts of rumours about him abusing her or some such thing, had he physically removed her from the office. But, Robin had found a quick and easy solution to the problem.

Slade frowned as he entered his limo, the driver already knowing his destination.

The CEO was all about rewarding good behaviour. And even though Robin didn't know it, letting the secretary off early, with pay, was certainly a way for Slade to entertain the thought that perhaps he was _slightly_ thankful to his employee, without the boy actually realizing that he'd won.

_However, _Slade said to himself. _I won't be counting myself out just yet. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hehehehe. I'm trying to bring out each characters personalities, and I hope that I am doing it well, because I am trying! I hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than last chapter, just because there were a few scenes that I wanted to have in it.

Please Review and let me know what you think!

/Jay


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** -sadface- its been a while.

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary- Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin was dreaming.<p>

It was a jumbled mess of different things. But, it had an ongoing theme. Raunchy. There were fragmented scenes and pictures of people. At one point the secretary was sure that he'd been dreaming about Alex and Roy engaging in a sixty-nine. He smiled in his dream, feeling his temperature rise. He hadn't had a dream like this in a very long time. Too bad for the buzzing noise…

"Wah?" Robin muttered sleepily, when he'd finally awoken to the insistent noise. It didn't take him long to realize that it was his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" He answered groggily.

"Get up. Get dressed. I'll be there in five minutes." a dial tone meet the blue-eyed man's ear seconds later.

"Slade?" Robin blinked at his cell phone, wondering if he was still dreaming. He glanced at his clock, the red letters blared tantalizingly at him; 3:47 AM.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

He double checked his phone to make sure that the CEO had actually phoned him and sure enough, he had. The secretary cursed loudly and jumped out of bed. He only had three minutes left until the man would arrive.

* * *

><p>The long limo was waiting at the bottom of his apartment building, almost seeming out of place in this type of neighbourhood. Not that Robin really lived in a bad part of town, however. The limo just screamed money.<p>

The door never opened, so the blue-eyed man figured it was up to him. Slade Wilson was sitting on the opposite side of the seat, his legs crossed, arms crossed, features…cross…Robin almost rolled his eyes at how much his boss glared.

"So glad that you could join me," Slade said sarcastically, indicating the time on his watch, which was four minutes over the time specified.

Robin hopped into the vehicle and it immediately began moving. It was a testament to Slade's impressed state of the boy that he wasn't fired for being late.

"I was doing this thing called sleeping," Robin muttered, making himself comfortable in the leather upholstery.

"Waste of time," Slade said firmly.

"Not to sane people," the secretary sighed, looking pointedly at his boss. The CEO narrowed his eye. "Did something happen?"

"No."

"Bomb threat?"

"No."

"Someone die?"

"No."

Robin growled lowly.

"Then what is going on?"

"I decided to get an early start to the day," Slade smirked from his side of the seat, tilting his head back towards his secretary. "I hope that won't be a _problem _for you," he said with cruel teasing undertone.

The blue-eyed man felt like screaming. But, he kept his calm. He knew that Slade was just testing him. But damn if he wasn't infuriating! Who in their right mind dragged their employee out of bed at four in the morning. The secretary felt like slapping his forehead, obviously _his _boss…

"Not a problem at all, Sir," Robin grinned sarcastically, side-glancing at the man who snorted.

* * *

><p>Robin fought a yawn as the two made their way into the <em>extremely <em>empty Wilson Enterprise.

"Do you usually work this early?" The secretary questioned, glancing around the quiet lobby.

"No."

"Just today then, I assume?" Robin said with a cranky edge to his voice, he crossed his arms over his chest as they made their way into the elevator.

"Don't tell me that you can't handle it, boy?" The CEO smirked.

Robin glared at the man's crisp black business suit, complete with tie. He gazed up at the man through hooded eyes, his blue orbs sparkling in mischief.

"I can handle _anything _you dish out, _Sir_," he spoke the last part with a sensual tone. "The question that remains to be seen is whether your willing to _give it to me_."

The elevator came to a stop and both occupants exited the machine.

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright, boy," Slade purred, an evil glint in his eye that Robin was almost afraid of. Almost.

* * *

><p>Robin glared at the mountains, and he exaggeratedly meant mountains, because they was no way this should be legal without classifying it as such, of paperwork that was littering not only his desk, but the floor as well.<p>

"William brought in all the paperwork that hasn't been filed in two weeks. You are to correctly file, respond, and record what is here, as well as fulfill your other duties today," Slade ordered, with a smirk. Robin was almost gaping.

"This will take me days!" the secretary exclaimed.

"I should hope not, boy, because you only have today." Slade laughed cold-heartedly. "Don't worry, I have all the confidence that you won't succeed."

"Don't you mean you _do _have the confidence?"

"I know what I said."

Robin growled as the office door slammed shut as Slade began his work.

* * *

><p>Wilson Enterprise was always rather efficient in its working environment. People were very quick to do their work. However, when they saw Robin, or the glimpses of his body running down the hallways, onto different floors, numerous stacks of papers, or coffees, or boxes held in his hands and arms, they began to wonder if the secretary had the power of speed, he was working so fast.<p>

"Whoa! Robin, slow down!" Roy called out from his office when he saw a whirlwind of Slade's secretary run by, a few folders in hand.

"Can't. Working."

The monotone voice that met him was quite a difference from the usual playful voice that always managed to make him melt. Robin was, apparently, in work mode. Slade must really be putting on the pressure. He'd seen the same manoeuvres before. Slade Wilson would give his secretaries impossible tasks to finish in impossible deadlines, making them either rage bidden or fearful. Some even had panic attacks and shut down, having to be escorted out. He'd only ever seen one person attempt to meet the deadline, and they had only just barely gotten half of the work done before they'd been kicked out of the building, and out of a job. Slade was ruthless.

By the time that Roy finished his thoughts, Robin was already gone.

The secretary didn't stop for hours, he didn't eat breakfast, lunch, and as it was closing in on dinner, he stopped once for a quick bathroom break, but even then it was a piss and dash. His cell phone went off again:

"Bring me the minutes from the Jefferson meeting, two months ago, this exact date. Five minutes." The dial tone met his ears and Robin went on automatic, running down the stairs instead of taking the elevator, it took too much time to ride in the machine.

* * *

><p>Most of the workers at Wilson Enterprise had left for the day. The night security was even beginning to make their rounds around the building, while Robin continued to work. It was coming on to six pm when Roy and Alex entered Slade and Robin's floor.<p>

The married couple both blinked when they glanced around the large floor, wondering where the secretary had gone off to.

"He go home?" Roy questioned.

"Maybe," Alex said a little wide-eyed. There was paper _everywhere_. Robin's desk and the floor were completely covered in it. But, even through the mess you could see that there was some sort of system set up. "You think he gave up?"

Roy glanced at his husband. "Robin doesn't strike me as the type of person to give up."

"He better not! I still have dibs on his ass," the long-haired man half-shouted.

"You've called dibs on his ass? Can you even _do _that?"

"Yep! Dibs! There! Besides, you are just jealous."

"Jealous because you called dibs or jealous because you've taken an interest in someone else?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The first one," Alex snorted. His husband knew where his affections lied.

Roy grinned.

"Ha! I knew it, you totally want him."

"Who wouldn't? He makes my pants tight," Roy admitted, a little sheepish.

"I would say that I'm right here, but then you both would have probably told me that to my face anyways," came the secretaries voice from behind a rather large stack of papers. Roy and Alex made their way over to the man who was sitting cross legged on the floor, various things in his hands and folders running in a circle around him. Robin didn't seem to be the least bit offended that the married couple had been talking about his ass, so the lovers just grinned to each other instead.

"Are you almost done?" Alex questioned, as if he hadn't been talking about the other man's ass a minute ago.

"No."

"How much longer do you think you'll be?"

"Long."

"How long?"

"Really long."

"Big and thick, too?"

"Ye-what?" Robin raised an eyebrow, finally zoning back into the real world. He glared at the two identical grins that he was receiving and began to scowl slightly.

"You better be careful Rob, you are starting to scowl like Slade does," Roy pointed out with a smirk.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't want that, would we? No, we wouldn't," Alex teased the secretary.

"Ha-ha," Robin deadpanned.

"You are no fun in work mode," Alex pouted, crossing his arms over his chest childishly.

"We even brought you a sandwich from the cafeteria," Roy said matter-of-factly, producing a rather temptingly-delicious sandwich from behind his back. It was then that the secretary felt his stomach growl.

"I haven't eaten all day," Robin admitted.

"We know," the both said at the same time. Then they both glanced at each other sheepishly and began laughing at each other. Robin sighed and swiped the sandwich from Roy before devouring it in mere seconds. He was back to work again before the married couple could really compose themselves from their laughter.

"Whoa!" Roy exclaimed when he realized his offered meal had been eaten.

Alex blinked and starting backing up slowly.

"I think we should go now, its obvious that Robin isn't really here right now," the long-haired assistant muttered, making his way to the elevator. Robin didn't even notice them leaving, already on his way down the stairs to his next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm not as happy with this chapter as I wanted to be. It took a lot of effort to write it and I'm still not happy with the damn thing. I hope this doesn't mean I'll have such a problem in the future, because I have missed writing and posting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** This chapter flowed a lot better, and I actually enjoyed writing it! I hope that everyone had a good Christmas! So, I hope all of you enjoy the next installment of:

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary- Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the work week, Thursday. Rose strolled into Wilson Enterprise, a woman on a mission. The events of yesterday running through her mind. She wanted to know if Slade's ploy had worked, if Robin had left. Her eyebrows furrowed in displeasure before she smiled at the receptionist, proceeding to enter the elevator and hitting Slade and Robin's floor.<p>

The blue eyed secretary had passed all of Slade's games so far. She used the term games because that is what they were. The CEO might be intelligent, hard-working, and completely ruthless in the business world, but he was a kid in a candy store when it came to competing and challenging new people. Especially people who he thought weren't worthy. She almost wondered if the man got off on peoples misery.

She would be extremely displeased if Robin had quit. It had been a long time since Wilson Enterprise had been this gossipy. The secretary had caused quite a stir around the office building. She'd never seen William so excited to work on improving his system, never seen Alex and Roy work so hard for someone's attention, and she'd never seen Slade so impressed. Besides, Robin was _extremely _good at his job.

_It might all be for nothing though_, the woman mentally sighed. _Last night might have taken its last toll._

She'd seen this routine before. Slade was loosing the game, so he was creating even more impossible tasks for his secretary to complete, knowing full well that it was completely unreasonable. Robin was a serious trucker though, and kept on truckin'.

The elevator door chimed and opened, and Rose stepped out into the lobby. She quickly stopped in her tracks, however, when her gaze landed on the two men engaged in a very animated conversation.

Robin was gesturing with his hands and Slade had an eyebrow quirked, although, surprisingly, looked completely interested, if the soft smirk on the man's face was any indication. Rose stared on in confusion, having never seen this particular look on the CEO's face.

Slade was even chuckling now…

It was then that the two noticed that Rose was standing there. Slade rose up to his full height, giving the PR agent a short nod before, glancing at Robin and making his way towards his office.

* * *

><p>"You're here," Rose commented, stepping further into the room. Robin was jotting a few notes down in his notebook.<p>

"You sound surprised," the secretary chuckled.

"How did you manage?"

"Secret."

"You aren't going to tell me?" Rose questioned incredulously.

"Nope," the young man confirmed, with a handsome smirk.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest, a frown on her face. The phone rang and Robin answered it, speaking to the person on the other line, booking in an appointment. The conversation didn't last more than a few minutes and then the secretary was free again to undergo Rose's scrutiny.

They both stared at one another for a short time, before the PR agent's temper got the best of her.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I don't kiss and tell," Robin laughed, winking at her.

"Kiss and tell? Are you meaning to tell me that you kisse-you are playing me, aren't you? You little bastard!"

"It's what I do best."

Rose huffed, extremely miffed at the young man before her.

"He seemed in a good mood," Rose said, changing tactics.

"He was…I think," Robin replied.

The PR agent waited a few moments for the secretary to say something more, but there was no other response.

"Ugh! To think that I was actually worried!" Rose growled, turning on her heels and making her way towards the elevator, pressing the button on the side of the machine. "Men! I will never understand them!"

``Don't worry, honey, the feeling is mutual." Robin grinned cheekily, blowing her a kiss, before realizing something. "Awh! You were worried about me?"

"Hardly." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Rose, I'm here to stay."

"Obviously. I'm not that lucky. Of course the most annoying man in the world would succeeded, when I want him to fail."

"More annoying than Alex and Roy?" Robin almost sounded insulted.

Rose stuck her tongue out, not deeming that a reply, before entering the elevator and sticking her middle finger up at the blue-eyed man as the door closed.

Robin burst into laughter, knowing that the woman was only joking.

* * *

><p>It all started a few hours ago. Around five in the morning. Robin had stayed the entire night, working diligently. It was only after he'd finished the final stack of papers that the young man breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the clock. His eyes widened in disbelief; it was 4:37 AM.<p>

_I worked all night? _Robin mentally exclaimed.

The secretary ran a hand through his hair and realized that he would have to go home, shower, change and be back to work for eight. Robin sighed to himself and wondered what he was doing. Why was he bending over backwards to please this man?

_Its a challenge. I wanted a challenge. _

Robin scoffed at himself. Slade Wilson was definitely a challenge, of the _highest _magnitude. The young man was nothing if not adaptable, though. He was going to succeed in this. He was going to prove to the CEO that he would pull through.

The blue-eyed secretary sighed again and called for a cab. He had rode with Slade the morning before and hadn't brought his vehicle. He waited for the cab downstairs.

In some ways Robin admired Slade. The man had achieved so much. He went for what he wanted and anyone who stood in his way were quickly silenced.

The man was a driving force in the business world and continued to grow stronger.

The blue-eyed secretary leaned against the entrance of the large building, the air a little chilly compared to the warmth of the day. Robin shivered a little and wrapped his arms around his torso for comfort.

There was a flash of headlights in the distance and Robin perked up a little, hoping it was his cab. It wasn't his cab, unfortunately, however but an unexpected limo approached him. Robin was about to turn away, when the vehicle stopped in front of him. The secretary blinked and glanced around, wondering if there was someone else waiting for it.

The door opened and Slade's face appeared, staring at the young man pointedly.

"Are you going to stare like an imbecile or get in?" The CEO's voice growled.

Robin blinked stupidly. Slade was about to slam the door shut and be on his merry way when a hand prevented him from doing that. The CEO's secretary then proceeded into the limo.

* * *

><p>"Is this the part where you kill me?" Robin questioned, blue eyes blazing.<p>

"Don't be cute," Slade snorted. He then instructed his driver to take them to Robin's apartment. The secretary rolled his eyes.

"Cuteness is my specialty," the blue-eyed man claimed.

The CEO scoffed.

"I gander that my request was met?"

"Of course. What do you take me for an imbecile?" Robin teased with a wink at the man.

"Among other things," the man muttered.

Robin snorted. "You didn't think I'd do it, did you?"

"Obviously."

"Well, guess what Slade?" Robin smirked when using the man's name got his attention. "I'm not going _anywhere_. No matter what you throw at me. You are stuck with me."

The CEO seemed to contemplate those words for a moment before answering:

"We shall see."

* * *

><p>The limo driver, who Robin had never actually met, stopped the vehicle before the secretary's home.<p>

"Well, thanks...I suppose," Robin said with a raised eyebrow. Not sure if he should say thanks. He didn't even know why the man was doing this in the first place.

"Hanson, you're off duty as of now. Robin will be taking me to the office this morning. I expect you to pick me up when I call later this afternoon, however," Slade ordered over the intercom built into the back seat.

The secretary began to protest, but got a glare in response. Robin narrowed his eyes at the CEO in rebuttal, crossing his arms. "Yes sir," responded Hanson. Slade promptly got out of the car and proceeded towards the apartment entrance. The blue-eyed man groaned in aggravation. What now!

* * *

><p>"Disaster," Slade glowered when he first stepping into his secretary's apartment.<p>

The blue-eyed man bristled and glared at the CEO.

"If you didn't like it, you shouldn't have imposed," Robin spat.

The young man's apartment was nothing special, just a two bedroom with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. Everything looked pretty broken in and really, the only thing that seemed to be new was a 32" flat screen television that was sitting quaintly on top of a black small table. In front of that was a ratty old leather couch that looked like it was just about down for the count.

"Imposing would imply that I wished to be here," Slade replied, smirking at the young man.

Both entered the tiny apartment and Robin didn't bother waiting, he began taking his shoes off.

"And I suppose telling you to make yourself comfortable would imply that _I _actually _wanted _you here," Robin quipped back, his tired blue eyes glittering at the man in mirth. "

We're on the same page then."

Robin sighed.

"I don't even want to know what twisted plot you are planning now," the secretary groaned.

Robin put on a pot of coffee. Slade slowly stepped up towards the kitchen, leaning against an island set in the middle of the tiled flooring.

"I was merely curious."

"About what? Where I lived?"

"Obviously."

"Its not obvious. Its ridiculous," Robin snorted. The young man made two cups of coffee. Both black.

"Not all of us can be cute," Slade said.

The secretary hooded his eyes in mock pleasure. "Why, Sir," he purred. "I didn't know you thought I was cute. I'm not into big, moody men though, sorry."

The blue-eyed man promptly ran to the bathroom, forgetting his coffee, to take a shower he told himself. Definitely _not _because of the murderous glare he received.

* * *

><p>The CEO glanced around at his employee's apartment with a raised eyebrow. The place, although clearly needing an upgrade, was clean and organized. There was what looked to be a work space, sitting next to the kitchen. A black desk, laptop, and a chair from the table set sitting half-way into the kitchen was behind the desk. Papers, pens, pencils, folders, books, and a printer littered the desk in disarray. Pretty much the only surface that was a mess was the desk.<p>

Slade moved through the kitchen when he heard the shower start. On the other side of the kitchen, was a hallway leading back to three doors. The man turned his head and realized that one of the doors was a bathroom, the other two, bedrooms. The CEO glanced back at the couch in the living room. He made his way back to the leather sofa, coffee in hand, sufficiently having taken stock of where his secretary lived.

Slade was...impressed. He very rarely used that word on anything, and even rarer on _anyone_. But, he would admit that Robin Grayson had impressed him. All of his challenges had been met. Even though he'd pulled out some of his more impossible tasks, the blue-eyed man had surpassed his expectations. Succeeded when no others had. The CEO was almost appalled. Surely this had to be some trick, right? He'd never failed before...

The door to the bathroom opened and Robin sauntered out, his lithe, muscled body clad in only a short towel. The secretary smirked at Slade, who narrowed his eyes, before winking at the man and slowly moving into his bedroom. The heated glare that was set on the CEO's face could have melted a glacier, despite the small, absolutely mild spark of interest that Slade's eyes gave away. It was gone long before the man blinked. Almost as if it hadn't existed in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Robin chuckled quietly to himself after his little stunt, knowing that he was quite lucky. He wasn't dead at the moment and even though he'd been testing his luck and the CEO most likely was glaring, the man hadn't killed him. That was a good sign.<p>

The secretary couldn't help but push the man's buttons. It was almost as if it was second nature to him. When Robin was around Slade he felt this drawn-in feeling that made him want to get under the CEO's skin. The younger of the two always had a competitive streak. But, with Slade...it was almost...hot. Competing, winning, and even loosing gave Robin an adrenaline rush like nothing ever had.

He would almost say that he got aroused by it. The challenge. The fight for the best. Slade gave him that feeling almost every day. He'd never met someone who pushed him so much. The feeling was invigorating.

Robin sauntered back out of the room. A pair of dressy black pants, white, silk dress shirt tucked into his pants with a leather belt surround his waist. His hair was gelled at the tips. He knew he looked good and made sure to show off his hips when he came towards Slade.

He couldn't help it. The CEO just rose those competitive feelings in him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What is Slade thinking? Why the hell did he want to come to Robin's house? Sometimes that man just completely confuses me, _and I'm the one writing him! _

_Read and Review! _Let me know what you think!

/Jayto


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** This chapter took a little longer to write, only because I was busy most of the time, New Years and all that. This chapter turned out rather well, I think. But, I'll let you all be the judge of that. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Secretary - Chapter 9<p>

* * *

><p>It was half-past six by the time Robin began cooking up a breakfast.<p>

"I don't suppose you want some?" The secretary questioned with a raised eyebrow. Slade snorted.

"You can cook?"

"Can't you?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"I am an _excellent _chef," Slade admitted, his grey eyes laughing. "I was merely curious if I should vacate the premises, in case _you _weren't."

"Don't worry Sir," the secretary purred. "I won't endanger your Very Important Person."

"See that you don't," the CEO snorted.

* * *

><p>The blue-eyed man made a delicious breakfast of bacon, eggs, and French toast, as well as another pot of coffee. It was turning on seven-fifteen when the secretary began cleaning the dishes.<p>

"So, you going to tell me the _real _reason why you are stalking my home?" Robin inquired, staring pointedly at his boss.

"No."

"No. I know this game," Robin sighed.

"I have a business lunch meeting with an acquaintance," Slade began to explain.

"And...?"

"You are going."

"Why? I'm not going to be some third-wheel."

Slade glowered.

"...or is the _other _person the third wheel?" Robin purred, winking.

"Don't count on it."

"But I was so looking forward to our date!" Robin said dryly.

"Don't push it."

"You like telling me what to do a lot, don't you?"

"I do sign your pay check," the CEO pointed out.

"True," Robin admitted. He then scowled. "I suppose I _have _to attend now."

"Like you had a choice."

"I like to pretend that I do," the secretary chuckled with a grin. "Otherwise I might do crazy things, like stalk a person to their home."

"Perish the thought," Slade said sarcastically. His eyes glittered in a small amount of mirth.

"You couldn't wait to tell me this little tidbit of information at the office? It had to be here?" Robin questioned with a quirked eyebrow. Slade narrowed his eyes.

"Are you questioning me?"

"Yes." Robin smirked. "Why? Am I not allowed to do that?"

"No."

"Huh, weird."

"Very. Now, lets be going. I don't have all day to wait for your incompetence," Slade ordered, making his way out the door.

"I thought we already established that I wasn't," Robin quipped back.

"No, that was you being an imbecile."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No."

Robin groaned in exasperation. But then smiled. Progress. They were making progress.

* * *

><p>Slade raised an eyebrow at Robin's car. It was a black, 2003, Cavalier. It seemed in decent condition, or at least, looked as if it wasn't going to break down with use. The CEO made no comment.<p>

As they got on to the road, Robin driving, they headed towards Wilson Enterprise.

"So, this lunch meeting, who is it?" The secretary questioned.

"Alexandra Simone," Slade replied, glancing out the window.

"You mean, _the _Alexandra Simone, the CEO of NSL Limited, a company that you have _never _been able to partner with?" Robin inquired, sneaking a peek at his boss. The man tensed slowly, before narrowing his eyes at his employee.

"Yes. How?"

"How did I know that?"

"Yes."

"I told you, I can hack computers. I've seen a few rejection letters from NSL and decided to check them out, very interesting background that she has," Robin let on, turning onto a street and waiting at a red light.

The CEO scowled. He knew he should be furious that he knew such a thing. That he should lash out at the young man for his cockiness. But, something was holding him back. It might just be the fact that the young man, although nosy, wanted to learn. Slade was always willing to teach and if his secretary wanted to learn, then far be it for him to stop him.

"She has slipped through my fingers," the CEO responded, turning to glare at his employee.

"You actually just admitted that?"

"Alexandra has earned my respect."

"But you've failed," Robin pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"Admitting that you've failed against a respected opponent is nothing to be ashamed about," Slade claimed, his stern gaze piercing the young man's blue eyes. "A lesson that should not be forgotten or taken lightly. Cocky children don't have respect, so they earn no respect. However, Ms. Simone has chosen to bow out gracefully from my company's offer, for personal reasons I admit, and that is something to be respected. She has a rather, _diverse_, hatred for warfare."

"I see." Robin pursed his lips.

"Besides, its not so much a 'failure' as it is a 'biding of time'."

"You tell that to yourself just to stop the tears, right?" Robin smirked.

"Yes, I'm in agony," Slade deadpanned.

The secretary grinned and pulled into Wilson Enterprise.

* * *

><p>They made it to the elevator. Robin smiling a stunning smile to the receptionist before the doors closed. The secretary then noticed that his boss was eyeing him from above with an almost puzzled expression. The face was gone long before the blue-eyed man could decipher it, Slade's scowl had quickly melted into place.<p>

"What?"

"Hmm." was the only reply that the secretary received.

* * *

><p>"If Alexandra Simone wont buy into the company, then why the lunch date?" Robin asked a few moments later when the elevator doors chimed and they made it to the CEO's floor.<p>

"Meeting."

"You just don't want to admit that it's a date, Sir," the secretary purred. He smirked when the CEO rolled his eyes and pushed past him.

"Can you refrain from being an obnoxious man-slut for a moment, before I have you thrown out of the building for harassment?" Slade said dryly.

Robin almost seemed to pout.

"You take the fun out of everything."

"Desist this ridiculous behaviour!" Slade almost yelled. Both occupants stared the other down, neither showing any sign of backing out of the challenge. Robin then began to smirk.

"Don't worry. I wont press my luck anymore. I just wanted to see how far you could be pushed. I knew my charm was good for something."

Slade smirked back rather evilly all of a sudden. The expression was so odd that Robin almost took a step backwards.

"That is entirely the point, isn't it?" The CEO said randomly.

"What?"

"I may have a use for you _after all_. I believe that Ms. Simone can be persuaded to join a new contract, while using you as the guinea pig," Slade explained, the smirk never once leaving his face.

"Lovely," Robin said dryly. "What exactly do you mean?"

"A distraction."

"You want me to distract her? With what?" The secretary protested.

Slade gave the man a pointed look.

"I thought you said you respected her?" Robin exclaimed. "I am _not _fucking that woman, no way!"

"Who said _anything _about that?" Slade scowled down at his employee.

"You did!"

"I did no such thing!"

The elevator door chimed, meaning that someone had just entered onto the floor, but neither of the occupants of the discussion paid any attention.

"It was implied," Robin gestured widely.

"Only your mind would come to that conclusion," Slade muttered, before smirking down at his employee. "Distract her with your enormous ego, and I might be able to make a small deal for a few of her contacts. Do you think you can manage that?" the CEO quirked an eyebrow.

"Only for you, Sir."

Slade chuckled darkly.

Rose made her appearance. The CEO gave the blue-eyed man a look that clearly said they'd talk later, before entering his office and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson was frowning.<p>

It was neither a good frown nor a bad frown. It was an in-between.

The reason for his distress? If you could _call _it that, was Robin Grayson.

The CEO of Wilson Enterprise had caught himself a few times in the last few hours, doing things that he would normally have never even _thought _of doing, let alone actually _proceeding _with these insane thoughts. He didn't know which bothered him more. He didn't like being spontaneous. It was never an issue for him, before he'd met and employed Robin. Even the secretary's employment had been on a whim. He didn't like it. The blue-eyed man made him feel…excitement.

It _was _perfectly justifiable, however, his impulsive behaviour. He very rarely denied himself what he wanted, always going for it. But, those usually had solid plans and procedures that he worked his way through to gain what he sought. So, in _theory_, he wasn't denying himself the pleasure of challenging, conversing, and proceeding with these bouts of unprompted actions.

He didn't like it.

But, he _did _like it.

It was new, exciting, unrestrained.

But, it was also ridiculous.

_I'm becoming too soft, _Slade mentally scowled.

It was easy, though. To stray from the norm, to follow the chaos of Robin Grayson.

_It'll be my downfall, _the CEO thought. He ignored the small voice in the back of his mind protesting that it wouldn't be his downfall.

Slade Wilson found himself making another, very impulsive decision. Or rather, a decision that he had decided he would go through with, but now was not. Even though all the odds seemed, to him, against the CEO…

He was _not _going to fire Robin Wilson.

The secretary sauntered into Slade's office, handed the man a few folders, a black coffee, and a whole wheat muffin sitting heated on a plate. He then smirked at him, his blue eyes blazing in challenge, and then left, not saying a word.

The CEO glanced down at the plate he'd been brought in.

No, he was definitely not going to be getting rid of Robin anytime soon, whether it was of his own decision or the young man's. The secretary was determined to stay. The blue-eyed man had already proven that he could keep up with him. Something that Slade had never, in all his business years, found. The CEO idly picked up the whole wheat muffin and began eating it, frowning at his own revelation of his secretary.

_Hmm_. Slade mentally hummed, before finished his muffin, drinking his coffee, and preparing for his lunch meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright! We've finally reached phase one of the plot. Acceptance. Slade had finally accepted Robin as his secretary. That the Boy Wonder isn't going anywhere! -pets Robin for his awesomeness- What will the next phase entail? You'll have to wait and find out!

_Please review and let me know what you think!_

_/Jayto_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** Its been a while, I know. The chapter is also shorter than I wanted it too. I can be very lame sometimes -sadface-

* * *

><p>The Secretary- Chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. Feeling the effects of yesterday upon him, he sighed to himself and honestly couldn't wait until the day was over. He was exhausted. He needed some much needed sleep.<p>

It was only nearing eleven AM. He still had over half his day. Plus, he had to deal with the up-and-coming lunch meeting that Slade had with Alexandra.

He wasn't exactly sure what this meeting was going to entail, but he knew that he needed to be on his toes. Slade was counting on him, something that Robin, in all honesty, could not believe he was even thinking. Slade counting on him? That in itself was hilariously strange. But, the idea did appeal to the secretary. He liked the fact that the CEO was beginning to accept that Robin was here to stay. That he _wasn't _going anywhere.

The blue-eyed man smirked slightly to himself. If Robin was being completely honest with himself, Slade Wilson was growing on him. In a way that he hadn't anticipated. He thought for sure he'd dislike the man, almost hate him. But, he didn't, at all. Quite the opposite. He enjoyed the man. Wanted to continue working for him. He _must _be insane.

The elevator door chimed, signalling that someone was stopping on his floor. William Wintergreen entered the large space, waving at Robin as he made his way towards Slade's door.

"I see you're still around?" Will teased with a chuckle.

The secretary winked at the man from his desk.

"No. This is just my very attractive clone," Robin said with a leer.

"Which still implies that you are here," William replied, rolling his eyes.

"Won't get rid of me that easily," the blue-eyed man snorted.

The CIO grinned. "I'm beginning to see that."

The secretary smirked and called forward to Slade's office, letting the CEO know that Will was here to see him.

"We need to set up a meeting with Slade to discuss the new system updates," William stated, shuffling his papers slightly.

"Sounds like a plan, let me know when you're free."

"Certainly."

There was a small beeping sound, indicating that Slade was now ready for the CIO.

"He's ready for you, sir," Robin purred. Will blushed slightly before hurrying into the office, making the secretary chuckle.

* * *

><p>"How did you even know I was leaving this morning?" Robin asked suspiciously, an eyebrow quirked. They'd just entered a smaller version of the limo from that morning, on there way to the lunch meeting. It had made the question pop into his head, and he mentally cursed himself for not thinking of it before.<p>

Slade smirked. "Cameras."

The secretary glared.

"I figured that," Robin said. "But, that would mean that you have monitors at your home."

"My phone, actually. Latest technology. Rather efficient."

"Did you just say something nice about something?"

"It even has the ability to tap into my own home security," Slade replied instead.

Robin eyed the man sceptically.

Slade glanced down at the young man before snorting.

"I built it myself."

The secretary blinked slightly, paying slightly more attention to the cell phone that was now being shown to him.

"You built this? How?" Robin questioned, taking the phone from the man's hand and examining it. There was a locking-device installed in the tech. but the young secretary quickly did away with the password, much to Slade's surprise. "This is crazy stuff, Slade."

"It is just a prototype, but yes, I built and manufactured it," the CEO explained, ignoring the fact that the young man had just used his name.

"No way! It has infrared!" Robin shouted in glee, holding up the phone towards Slade and scanning the image that was being shown. "This is brilliant, Slade, just brilliant."

The CEO smirked, before snatching the phone back from his grinning employee.

"Hey!"

"We're almost to the restaurant and I'd rather have your entire attention on the meeting, than with my phone," Slade explained sternly. Robin eyed the pocket where the man had replaced the phone, almost pouting. The CEO noticed the look.

"You may play with it later," the elder of the two conceded, secretly pleased that someone was interested in his invention.

Robin leered at the man, just as they pulled up to the restaurant. "I _love _to play."

Slade Wilson glared at the smouldering look the young secretary gave him, watching Robin saunter towards the restaurant building.

* * *

><p>The CEO of Wilson Enterprise greeted the CEO of NSL Limited. The woman was breathtaking, Robin had to admit, and that might have been his downfall, had he not been gay. She was only a little taller than the secretary, her high heels giving her an advantage. She was dressed in a neat, white blouse, with a light blue pea coat. Her crisp black D&amp;G dress pants that accentuated her every curve were pulled perfectly across her thighs.<p>

"Mr. Wilson! Such a pleasure to see you again," Alexandra Simone beamed, shaking the man's hand. Robin had almost expected her to hug him, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. Very professional. "Who might this be?" she quickly turned towards the secretary, an eyebrow raised, but her face was polite.

"Robin Grayson, madam," the secretary purred softly, reaching for the Alexandra's hand, taking care to gaze into her eyes as he shook her soft hand.

"Brilliant! I've heard much about you, Mr. Grayson," the woman said, before motioning all of them to sit. "Please tell me that you aren't here to woo me, I should tell you that I don't particularly like to be wooed." Her gaze was stern as she said this, a complete one-eighty from when she'd greeted them. Slade almost seemed at a lose for words, she'd seen through his plan far quicker than he expected.

Robin smirked, glancing at Slade's stony face before replying. It was time to changed his game plan.

"Mr. Wilson has nothing but respect for you, Mrs. Simone," the secretary stated, smiling at the woman in such a way that she blushed softly. "Besides, I am gay."

Both CEO's raised their eyebrows at him. Slade's eyes then turned into a piercing slit, almost as if he wasn't quite sure if he was only _mildly _pissed or _extremely_. The secretary had to wonder what the look was for. He'd thought that his boss had already known, considering he'd given the man enough hints. Alexandra's gazed turned smirking, a certain leer on her face, before she shot Slade a short glance, almost taunting.

"Well, this I have _not _heard," the woman then smiled, accepting as a lot of woman are about homosexuality.

"Well, its not usually something that I broadcast. But, I thought you might understand." The secretary smiled brilliantly at her. "Besides, we're here to talk business and eat wonderful food, yes?" Robin glanced at his boss, waiting for his direction.

"Quite right, let us begin," the woman said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>By the end of the lunch meeting, Robin had not only managed to "woo" Alexandra into given up a few of her European contacts, but she'd also signed a small contract, entailing that Slade had access to a small portion of her resources upon his request. The CEO of Wilson Enterprises was very pleased.<p>

* * *

><p>"We must do this again," Alexandra said, her smiling face seeing them off from the restaurant.<p>

"A pleasure, as always, Ms. Simone," Slade Wilson said politely, before nodding and entering the limo that had been waiting for them.

The CEO of NSL Limited grinned and leaned down to Robin's ear as she was shaking his hand, once again.

"Don't give up on that one," she whispered, before moving away and back into the restaurant.

Robin stood there blinking. Not understand for the life of him what she was talking about.

"Get in!" Slade growled, having waited longer than a minute for his secretary.

"Yes Sir!" The secretary smirked, hopping into the vehicle.

Women were very strange creatures.

* * *

><p>They made it back to the office around two-thirty, both entering the floor. Robin began heading for his desk, stretching and yawning as he went, when all of a sudden his right hand was grabbed and he was pulled around.<p>

"What the?" Robin gasped, startled.

"You like to be cute, don't you?" Slade sneered at him, pushing him towards the wall closest to the elevator.

The secretary gasped again as his back hit the wall, before his eyes narrowed and he began glaring daggers at the CEO. Boss or no boss, no one laid a hand on him _without _his permission.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving a point."

"What point? That you are a complete asshole?" Robin had no qualms about shouting and cursing, not after his employer had just lai

Slade smirked at the question.

"No, that you are completely _fucked_, pretty boy."

The kiss was intense. Robin hadn't been expecting it, so he did nothing while the other man's lips were pressed to his. The CEO pulled back, however, his steel grey eyes piercing into the secretary's sapphire orbs. They both glared at each other, the younger of the two was panting, while Slade was staring him down.

In a matter of seconds they were both lunging forward kissing, touching, clothing was falling to the floor. It was heated, it was hot, it was completely unexpected…but that made it perfe-

* * *

><p>Robin gasped and sat upright in his bed, panting and hard as can be. He glanced erratically around his room and realized that he'd been dreaming. His clock stated that it was half-past one in the morning, he'd been home from the office hours ago, he remembered passing out as soon as he'd gotten home and...none of that had happened…<p>

"…did I just?…about Slade and I?…and we were…"

Robin could only stare wide-eyed around his bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am very mean. I know.

_/Jayto_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I had fun with this chapter. I hope that you will all enjoy it. :)

* * *

><p>The Secretary - Chapter 11<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the right place?"<p>

"Yep."

"Really sure?"

There was an amused snort.

"Yes, baby, I am sure."

Roy Harper didn't look convinced, staring at his husband with disbelief. Alex rolled his eyes and tugged his lover up the steps to the apartment complex. They entered the glass doors and glanced around at about twenty different mail boxes. There was also another glass door that was locked, and a list of tenants and buzzers that you could ring directly in front of them.

The married couple read through the list of people, before finding _Robin Grayson _right in the middle.

"See? I told you he lived here," Alex said, beaming. He pressed the button to ring the secretary's number and then pressed it a few more times just because he could.

"Stop that! You only need to ring it once!" Roy growled, slapping his husband's hand away from the machine. The long-haired assistant pouted.

"I was making my grand entrance," Alex claimed, as if that made it better. Roy only thought his lover was nuts.

They waited a few more seconds before static could be heard, and then Robin's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Robin!" Alex shouted too loudly into the speaker. There was a small yelp at the sound.

"Alex? What the fuck are you doing at my apartment?" Robin exclaimed, clearly surprised. "Where is Roy?"

"I am right here, and this was _not _my idea, just so you know," the short-haired Ad Agent said, shaking his head.

"I was bored and wanted to see where you lived. Now, stop all this chitty chat and let me upstairs…I am starving!" The assistant grinned toothily, although the secretary could not see him.

There was a hesitant pause, in which Robin pondered the pros and cons of allowing those two into his home, but then decided to let them upstairs. He pushed the button to allow them into the building completely and shut down the connection.

* * *

><p>"Cosy," Alex grinned cheekily once he'd been given the very short tour of the small apartment. "Now, where is the food?"<p>

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation before showing Alex the appropriate cupboards. The long-haired redhead practically ran over and began ransacking the stock.

"He has Captain Crunch! I think I just fell in love!"

"Don't you dare make a mess in my kitchen," Robin growled out, glaring at the other man. Alex smiled with his mouth already full with breakfast cereal and nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Coffee?" The secretary offered Roy, the only other sane person.

"Yes, please," the Ad Agent grinned.

* * *

><p>"So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Robin inquired, when they'd finally gotten coffee and sat down on his couch. Alex had to bring over a table-chair because the couch was too small to fit three people comfortably.<p>

"I was curious about where you lived," the assistant claimed, smiling. "I borrowed your file from Rose and got your address."

"You mean you stole it," Roy said with a pointed look. Robin snickered.

"Same damn thing."

"I am _so _glad that he is your husband," the secretary sighed.

"I do wonder some days," Roy sighs as well. Alex just glares and sticks his tongue out, Roy looks like he wants to kiss him, though. Robin just shakes his head.

"I could have just told you, you didn't need to steal anything," the secretary claims, taking a sip of his coffee. He doesn't bother questioning Alex's motives. He already knows the man is insane.

"Then my fun would have been totally ruined. And I like fun things," Alex goes on. "Speaking of _fun _things, there is this club we go to every other weekend, its hot, horny, and homo, so you need to come with us tonight!"

Robin bursts into laughter.

"Hot, horny and _homo_!"

Alex just nods eagerly. "It _is_, and we want you to come with us."

The raven-haired man glanced at the saner of the two.

"Is it good?"

"I have to admit, he is right about this one. The club is spectacular. I love going there. Plus, we thought with how fucked work was this week we could all use the downtime," the short-haired redhead explained.

Robin eyed them both thoughtfully.

"Sure," he finally conceded. Alex smirked at his husband.

"We're going to have an awesome time!"

* * *

><p>"I am heading down to this café that I like, wanna join me?" Robin asked his co-workers. Although, in the short time that he'd known them, they were already becoming like friends to him. The secretary didn't know if that thought scared him or not.<p>

"Uh, yes!" Alex said dramatically. "Will there be food?" he then said, innocently.

* * *

><p>"Robin," Raven greeted the young man when they entered the tiny café. The secretary grinned and waved at the pale woman.<p>

"Hey Raven," Robin replied, smirking at the girl. Raven only rolled her eyes at the young man's attempts at being sexy.

"Look at the pastries!" Alex shouted, practically salivating onto the glass container showcasing delicious looking desserts.

Robin shook his head.

"Raven, this is Alex and Roy, two people I work with." The secretary introduced the pale girl to his co-workers. "Please be advised that this one is insane." He pointed to the assistant, smirking when the long-haired man stuck his tongue out and promptly ordered three pieces of cheesecake.

"Pleasure," Raven remarked dryly, eyeing the drooling man at her counter handing her a twenty dollar bill. She then glared when Alex refused to take the ten dollars change, insisting that she keep it.

"For a pretty thing like you, ten dollars isn't _near _enough," the long-haired redhead smiled widely, trying to be charming.

Robin and Roy sighed.

"Please, take him _away_," Raven almost begged. The secretary chuckled while Roy grabbed his husbands arm and pulled him into a booth that was a little ways from the counter. Robin smiled at the girl, who grinned while shaking her head, motioning for him to go sit.

* * *

><p>Alex had been sufficiently stuffed and was now laying against his husband's shoulder, looking rather sleepy, but completely engrossed in the conversation. There was nothing awkward about either of the men that Robin was finding himself in the company of quite frequently. The married couple was starting to grow on the young secretary. He couldn't find a reason to mind too much. He hadn't had many friends over the course of his life and Alex and Roy seemed like the type to have his back, no matter how insane one of them might be.<p>

"So, I heard that Slade got his contract," Roy said, grinning at the secretary. "You do realize he has been after Alexandra's cooperation for years now? "

"What can I say? It was easy. Alexandra was completely charming. It wasn't hard to find common ground. Slade did most of the work, it was his idea, he proposed it," Robin explained.

"_I _would find it hard to say no to you," Alex piped up almost dreamily.

Robin snorted.

"She made it very clear she did not want to be wooed."

"I bet that didn't stop you from trying though," Roy said amused. He had just finished his coffee, setting the empty cup down on the table and wrapping his now-free arm around his husband.

"Actually," Robin said rather cheekily. "I told her I was gay."

Both redheads had wide eyes.

"What did she say to that?" Roy questioned, an arched eyebrow.

"She was completely fine with it, actually," Robin said with a smile. "I actually think she secretly liked it. She was grinning rather ridiculously."

"Typical woman," Alex muttered.

"What did Slade say?" The Ad Agent asked, concerned.

Robin frowned.

"He didn't seem too pleased. When we got back to the office he didn't say a thing to me. I went about the rest of my day and left," the secretary confessed. He then blushed softly, remembering the dream that he'd had not a few hours before. The Slade in that dream certainly _didn't _have a problem with his sexuality.

Neither of the redheads noticed his blush, thankfully.

"I still think he is bisexual," Alex said thoughtfully.

"Not me," Robin muttered. "Slade Wilson is many things, among them curse words galore, but bisexual is not one of them."

Alex snorted.

Roy kissed his husband's forehead.

"Even if he _did _like guys, I think I would be the _last _person he would want to fuck," the secretary said rather bluntly.

Alex scoffed. As if no one wanting to fuck the secretary was unheard of.

"Honey, you are _gorgeous_," the assistant said, his eyes twinkling. "I find myself daily gazing at your perfect ass."

Robin snorted.

"Trust me, if he was bi, and he _did _want to fuck guys, it would _not _be me."

Roy smirked suddenly and said:

"You sound almost _bitter_."

"Logical is more the word that I would use," the raven-haired man mumbled.

"He totally sounds bitter. Almost like he actually wanted Slade to fuck him," Alex grinned.

Robin blushed again, and unfortunately this time, both redheads noticed.

"You do want him to fuck you!" Roy exclaimed with a smirk.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"I am a young, healthy male. I like sex. I like attractive things," the secretary explained, glaring at the two grinning men before him. "It stands to reason that I would find him attractive, especially since I am gay…plus, I haven't had sex in almost three months." He muttered the last part, looking away, a small rise of heat on his face. Fuck, blushing two times in one day was really not good for his health.

"Mm." Alex sighed, gazing at his co-worker with sex-eyes. Because that is what they were. No one would tell you different.

The secretary sighed in exasperation and threw his hands up in a random gesture. It just made both redheads laugh. Robin growled and, just to be childish, he stuck his own tongue out and proceeded to pout while his friends laughed in his face.

* * *

><p>They parted ways only a few minutes after that. Robin had firmly put his foot down when Alex began to regale him with his PrincePrincess story that he'd told him back when he'd first started. All three promised to meet at the club at eleven that night.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. Robin ran some errands he'd been putting off, and allowed himself to just calm down for the first time since he started this secretary job. He absolutely did not think about what Alex and Roy had said about him and Slade. Besides, you were allowed to look, right? There was nothing wrong with looking…well, as long as you didn't get caught. He didn't think he wanted to be caught. Hm. Maybe he <em>did<em>.

* * *

><p>The club was booming with dance music. It was the kind of sound that almost made you deaf, with a constant steady pulse that went up your body. Alex was dancing on the floor with a young looking blond who was probably too drunk. It hadn't taken them long to get through the door or to get their first, second, and third drinks. Now, going on the fourth, Roy and Robin were standing in the line, both buzzing like you wouldn't believe.<p>

The secretary eyed Alex on the dance floor, shaking his head with wonder. The man looked good, no doubt about that. He'd gone for a pair of skinny jeans and a red top that was cut everywhere and, really, shouldn't legally be called a shirt to _begin _with.

"Are you really okay with your slut husband?" Robin asked, with a teasing undertone. They were finally at the bar counter, having already ordered, and waiting for their drinks. Finally, drinks in hand and paid for, they moved only a few feet away from the counter and towards an unoccupied wall.

Roy laughed at the question, it was infectious and lovely, and Robin knew that he was buzzing hard.

"He gets that blond bimbo, and I get _you_," the Ad Agent grinned, his own hazel eyes smouldering as the secretary began smirking. Roy pushed himself up against the raven-haired man, gasping softly when their groins connected.

Roy began trailing soft kisses up Robin's neck, before finally latching on to the secretary's mouth. Robin moaned hard, rutting up against his partner before deepening the kiss with vigour. The Ad Agent groaned hotly in his mouth, his fingers grazing over his covered groin.

"You have two options, Robin," Roy breathed out, Robin stared at the man who was practically climbing him. "You come home with me, let me suck you off and fuck that tight, little, perfect ass that Alex always moans about…Or, you come home with me, let me suck you off, and you fuck _my _perfect little ass that Alex is always moaning about." The wicked smirk that Roy sent his way after he spoke made Robin very, very _hard_.

He didn't have to think about where he was going tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I am so mean. Cutting it off there. I can already tell people will be angry ;) I am eager to write the next chapter. Slade will be entering the picture, and it'll …just be _very good! ;)_

/Jayto


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: This is for the Ducklings! Happy Anniversary! **

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 12<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiiing ….riiiiiinnnng…<em>

"Mpfgh," came the muffed voice. Raven-hair became visible when the owner of the voice poked their head up from a _very _comfy chest

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…._

"mm…fuck?"

…_..Riiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"Someone answer the fucking phone, my head hurts!"

"Alex! Shut up!" Roy growled from the pillows his face was currently in.

The third occupant of the bed growled and rolled over off the bed. He rustled through his jeans and found his phone.

"Robin," he answered on the sixth ring, sounding ninety percent asleep.

"Have a fun night, did we?" Came Slade's condescending voice.

"The best," Robin answered dryly. Both Alex and Roy were a little more awake, and very much staring at his naked body. The secretary ignored their leers and focused on waking up a little more. He began to dress himself, glancing around the room for his discarded clothing. What was with his boss and disturbing his sleep?

"I'm sure."

"Had to drink away the sorrows of the week. My boss is a slave driver," the raven-haired man quipped back, smirking into the phone when he heard a snort.

"Generally slaves listen better," Slade said in response. It was Robin's turn to snort.

"Well, we can't always get what we want, now can we?" The secretary grinned.

"I don't seem to have that handicap…or _any_, rather." Slade was smirking, the raven-haired man was sure of it.

"What do you want? I was sleeping." Robin was not pouting. Nope.

"Poor thing," the CEO deadpanned. He then cleared his throat. "I have a department meeting at my home this evening, and since you didn't completely fuck up with Ms. Simone, I want you there."

"You want me, how lovely," Robin deadpanned, glancing back at the two lovebirds who were smirking at him. "You are very much _not _my type," he then lied, grinning when the man scoffed. Alex and Roy both purred in the bed and the secretary flushed with pleasure.

"I doubt that," Slade growled into the phone, causing Robin to quirk an eyebrow, wondering where that had come from. There was a small awkward silence, in which the two red-heads in the large king-sized bed began kissing and grinding against each other. The raven-haired man shook his wonder off.

"I'll have the limo pick you up at your apartment in thirty minutes." The CEO finally spoke.

"Thirty minutes? I thought you said it was later today?" The secretary barked, quickly leaving the bedroom when he became too distracted to hear what his boss had said. "What?"

Slade sneered, "you need to be debriefed."

"What?" The raven-haired man said again.

"Grayson!" The man was definitely pissed now.

Robin's eyes widened a fraction.

"Um…I am not at my apartment," the secretary finally confessed.

There was a pause.

"Where then?"

"Couldn't I just meet you at your place instead?"

"No."

"Slade!"

"Where are you?" The CEO's voice was a little more threatening at this point, sounding much like a very angry growl. Robin had no idea why his boss was so livid. "And it is _SIR _to you, boy."

"We're back to that, are we?" Robin began glaring at the light blue walls of his companions home. He was very cranky, not to mention hung over, and extremely tired. "Look, you can't just call and expect me to drop everything because you want me to. I've had a long night, and an even longer week and-"

"I can, actually!" Slade's voice cut in, haughtily. It only made the young man's blood boil. "I pay you for that _privilege _Mr. Grayson."

"_YEAH?" _Robin shouted into the phone, unknowingly gaining the attention of the two redheads within earshot. "I don't give a _fuck _what privilege you pay for, Mr. Wilson. _Fuck you_!"

He promptly hung up after that.

* * *

><p>Alex and Roy shot up from the bed when Robin stormed into the room, snarling and cursing, picking up the rest of his things, hastily pulling his jacket and shoes on. This was the first time they'd ever seen their friend this livid, usually he was flirty and confident. The secretary looked…wild.<p>

"Did you just…?"Alex couldn't finish the sentence.

"What happened?" Roy said, throwing on a pair of sleeping pants, quickly helping to collect the secretary's things and rushing after him when he began heading for the doorway.

"No one treats _me _like I'm their call boy! The only privilege Slade Wilson gets is the privilege to kiss my ass," Robin sneered out, slamming the door to the apartment open, he rounded back and kissed them both hungrily, thanking them for the lovely night and that he'd call them later tonight. Alex moaned softly at the aggression, before the raven-haired man moved away.

The two redheads wisely stayed put, watching their friend storm down the steps and out into the streets.

"He is pissed," Roy announced, eyes wide.

"That was so hot," the assistant groaned. He was leaning against the door, fighting a raging hard on. "He is sexy when he's angry."

"He is going to get fired," the Ad Agent continued, as if he hadn't heard his lover. At least he knew the situation was serious.

"I don't think so," Alex said, smirking. He headed back into the apartment, walking towards the cupboards and pulling out his favourite cereal.

"What do you mean? Roy questioned, shutting the door, glancing at his husband while he started up the coffee maker.

"I'm starting to get a vibe baby," his lover said, then grinned.

"A vibe?" The short-haired man said, frowning. Thank god his coffee was almost made, he just knew that his husband was about to spew some ridiculous stuff. The Ad Agent sometimes wondered why he put up with his lover, but when it came down to it, he was adorable…and not half bad in bed either.

"A _gay_-vibe," the assistant chuckled, emphasis on the "A". "I think that Slade _wants _Robin. I always wondered why he chose to let Robin stay. I've seen quite a few changes in the company recently too, that I _know _that the kid had his hand in, which Slade would have never consented to, but he did anyways. The new security and systems upgrades, the new lounge chairs in the break room, I heard that even Slade's personal computer network is in the works for revamp. Don't you find that all a little strange? And, to top it all off, Slade lets Robin get away with ten times more than what I've ever seen any of his employee's get away with. Even Rose and William know to hold their tongue."

Roy shook his head. "Robin is child prodigy…at least his background check we borrowed from Rose said so, and that means he's very smart. Slade is a business man and knows when an idea is a good one. He probably just realized that Robin had some good feedback and decided to run with it."

"You keep telling yourself that, baby. I trust my gut," Alex claimed. He then stuck his tongue out.

Roy growled suddenly and swooped in to aggressively kiss his husband, nipping at his bottom lip, smirking when he pulled away and there was a smear of blood. Alex moaned softly, his eyes closed tightly, skin flushed and delicious looking.

"Robin was so hot last night baby, I can't believe you made a move," the assistant groaned. Roy chuckled and straddled his husband on the kitchen chair, gripping him through his thin sweats, running up and down the solid cock.

"All for you baby," Roy whispered hotly, sinking down to nip at his neck, sucking along the tendon.

"Roy…" the long-haired redhead gasped breathlessly.

Roy's cell phone began to ring not two seconds later and he groaned when, after he didn't answer the first time, it kept ringing. Finally, after the second time, the Ad Agent sighed, kissed his husbands lips in apology and made his way to their bedroom. Five seconds later, a panicked Roy ran back into the kitchen.

"Its Slade! Oh shit!" the short-haired man shouted. He pushed the phone into his lovers direction, Alex glancing at the phone, the flush still present on his face and neck. "Answer it!"

"What? No way!"

"You bastard!" Roy seethed. The Ad Agent took a deep breath and tried to turn on his professional voice, answering on the third call, fourth ring. "Hello? Roy Harper speaking."

"Where is Robin?" was the very angry demand. Slade seemed to be a little pissed about Robin's abrupt disconnection.

"Why would I know where Robin is?" Roy asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me," the CEO muttered dangerously.

"Can you reach him on his phone?" The Ad Agent said, ignoring the threat.

"He wont _answer _his phone."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk to you again," Roy teased slightly. It was only then that he realized his lover was staring wide, panicked eyes at him, shaking his head frantically.

"So he _was _there," Slade stated darkly. The short-haired man had a mini panic attack in his mind.

"I…I mean…"

"We will talk about this later, Mr. Harper. Now, if you value your job, and even more, your _balls_, you will _tell me _where the boy is, _understood_?" The CEO sounded like he'd said every word with his teeth clenched. This was _not _good.

"He left not too long ago…I think he went home…" Roy breathed out, wide-eyed.

"Good!" there was a click, and the line went dead.

The husbands stood in the middle of the kitchen, shocked eyes staring back at each other.

"I think you are right…Slade has it _bad _for Robin," Roy finally announced, sagging against his partner.

Alex burst into laughter, nodding his head and kissing his husband fiercely.

"I told ya!"

The Ad Agent could only shake his head. "Dear god, help us all…"

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson was a lot of things.<p>

He was cunning, brutally honest, a spectacular business man, and he was also _smart_. With that intelligence came a certain knowledge of what he liked and didn't like. He liked money, power, machinery, fine dinning, the thrill of a good challenge and chase to destroy an opposing company, and he also liked woman…

…but he also knew he liked _men_.

However, his taste in men were…not at easily obtained. Even though it was the twentieth century, and gay rights and acceptance had come a long way in the last fifty-years alone; not everyone had to deal with being bi-sexual and running a multi-billion corporation. There were things to consider, such as: his public image. Although he may come off as a tyrant, he came off as an educated and exceptionally established tyrant. A CEO that mostly everyone wanted a piece of. Adding his sexual preferences into the mix, no matter what he might think of the subject himself, would do nothing but tarnish all that he's built. The fact that he thought the public were incompetent morons whose opinions shouldn't matter, made little difference in the fact that those morons were _also _the consumers. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

Slade Wilson, CEO of Wilson Enterprises tried to remind himself of these things as he drove his way over to his secretary's apartment.

Robin had flown in under his radar. Slipped past his notice until he'd demanded attention. Slade had pulled out some of his toughest challenges and they'd been met head on, smirking blue eyes staring heatedly into his own, time and time again. The boy's skin would flush with egotistical pleasure and Slade wanted to slam the brat into the nearest wall and fuck him senseless every time.

The CEO grunted hotly. He'd calculated every angle of this meeting with Robin in his head over the last hour. No outcome was good. But, he settled on one _anyway_, because he fucking _wanted _it.

* * *

><p>an : Soon guys, _soon _;)

/jayto


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** The next instalment of The Secretary. Pleas enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin had just pulled into his apartment complex, literally seconds from opening the door in the underground parking lot, when he noticed a sleek black mustang sitting next to the entryway that he was about to go through. The ex-secretary, because in his mind he'd just quit now over the phone <em>thank-you-very-much<em>, stared at the car with an intense glare. He had never seen that mustang before, and it was too nice to be sitting there all by its lonesome, especially since he couldn't see any alarm. It had to be Slade.

"Do I have to get a restraining order now, too?" Robin called out to the seemingly deserted underground parking. He was met with silence. The young man snorted and whipped around, intending to go inside, when out of nowhere a hand was reaching for him. The ex-secretary gasped and kicked the arm away, raising his fists.

"Impressive," said the owner of the arm. "Even more impressive is that you knew I was here."

"What are you _doing _here?" Robin hissed, lowering his guard. "Didn't you get the hint?"

"Apparently not, considering the current events," Slade admitted with a frown. The raven-haired man raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that response. The CEO then smirked, "although, I never _was _one for hints."

Robin scoffed, turned on his heel and swung the door closed behind him, stomping up the stairs. What he didn't realize was the Slade had reached out and caught it before it closed, following him into the building.

"Don't want to talk anymore?" the CEO teased out in a mocking tone.

"Kindly let yourself out." Robin just kept storming up the stairs, taking them two at a time, before he reached his floor. He fired off a text message to Roy that said "_Slade is at my apartment!" _furiously typing out the letters on his cell phone. He reached his door, unlocked it, and slammed it shut.

Slade caught that one as well…

"That manoeuvre downstairs makes me wonder what you've gotten up to in your life," Slade Wilson said calmly. "…or what your _trying _to get up to."

"Don't psychoanalyze me Slade," Robin hissed out. He briefly wondered in his own mind why he wasn't calling the police, but pushed that away in light of the man's steel gaze penetrating his own. The intensity of their gazes locking on to each others made the young man's groin tingly.

Slade walked slowly around the apartment, hands behind his back, glancing from various things. "You have a chip on your shoulder," the man announced.

"Doesn't everyone?"

"Yes, but this chip is long suffering. You reacted to my comment rather aggressively."

"You basically called me a call-boy, _excuse _me for 'reacting aggressively;'" Robin sneered out at the man. They were both standing in the middle of the living room, squaring off against each other.

"You slept with my employee, _two _of my employees! When I called you a man-slut I wasn't actually serious-"

"Who I sleep with is none of your fucking business, old man! Are you jealous? Is that it? Is that why you actually care? Why you are standing here right now, when I know that your reputation would say otherwise? That you usually don't even blink an eye when someone leaves, but suddenly here you _fucking _are," the raven-haired man shouted, fists clenched.

Slade looked almost stunned.

"You are going to quit because of one little _comment_? Has everything you've worked for in the last month meant _nothing_?" Slade snarled, heat in his eyes, the anger radiating off him in waves. Robin had called him out…and he didn't like that. "I thought you were _better _than that?" …and that was all entirely the point, wasn't it?

"_I am better_!" Robin sneered through clenched teeth. The two men were inches apart, scary expressions littering their faces.

"What happened to "_I'm not going anywhere. No matter what you throw at me. You are stuck with me_"? Where did all that bravado go, hmm?" Slade was glaring heatedly.

"It went to the same place I threw my parents pretend love! I do have pride make _no _mistake about that _Slade Wilson_," Robin shouted, seething, the truth finally coming out. His blue eyes were blazing furiously. "Now get out of my _fucking _apartment!"

Robin cried out as his back was slammed into a wall. Their lips were almost touching, and both were panting softly. Slade's hands wrapped around the ex-secretary's wrists and locked them on either side of his head. Neither said a word, glaring at each other, steel gray on a sharp blue. Robin licked his lips, catching a taste of the other man's mouth, gasping _ever_-so lightly, eyes sliding shut, skin becoming hot and red. The CEO slowly connected their mouths, nipping slightly on the perky lips, his tongue coming out to slide over the abused skin. Robin made a small, pleased sound in the back of his throat and that is when all _hell _broke loose.

Their mouths were crushed together as the pair kissed fiercely. Slade wasted no time in grasping Robin's behind and lifting him up, leaning back against the wall, both of them rutting against each other shamelessly. The CEO began to attack his ex-secretary's neck, nipping and sometimes biting, the flesh there. Robin moaned and arched back, his clothed cock rubbing deliciously against Slade's equally covered shaft.

The raven-haired man pulled on the CEO's white tailored dress-shit and pushed him away. His sapphire eyes were wide and glazed over in lust, but he had _pride_. Slade looked as equally as frazzled, which made the ex-secretary moan softly in aggravation at what he was about to do.

"It seems you _do _have a handicap, after all," the young man murmured softly, pushing down from the door and straightening himself up. The CEO had a narrowed gaze, almost puzzled. "You can't always get what you want, _Slade Wilson_," the ex-secretary whispered seductively against his lips.

The man in questioned growled hotly, pulling his ex-employee forwards. "You want me," the CEO growled with a leer.

"But you want me _more_," Robin smirked, panting harshly, not as unaffected as he was trying to play. He wanted the upper hand, after all. Slade so very often played his games, it was time Robin began one of his own. The ex-secretary's hooded eyes gazed into steel grey. "You like to _take_… and I'm not willing to let you have what you want so early after what you said to me, _Sir_."

Slade narrowed his eyes, seeing the challenge for what it was. The man stayed silent for only a minute, before snorting.

"You really _do _have a chip on your shoulder, mommy and daddy issues don't become you."

"Neither does jealously," Robin chirped back, quite pleased with himself.

Slade said nothing to deny or affirm the accusation. They both knew the answer though.

"What if I don't pursue?" The white-haired man questioned.

"Then I guess I will have to deal, wont I?"

The CEO and ex-secretary stared at each other.

"We'll be leaving in thirty minutes," Slade commanded finally, taking a few steps back from the young man. "Get ready."

Robin refrained from commenting on the fact that he'd quit only one hour before. He smirked to himself as he made his way into the bedroom down the hall to change and shower. It was time for round _three_.

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise Robin that Slade lived in a mansion, considering that he'd already known when he'd done his research. The only thing that shocked him was that it wasn't as big as he'd thought it was, considering the CEO's ego. The half-mansion probably only had about twenty different rooms, and only seven of those rooms were actually bedrooms. The remaining were kitchens, a huge living room complete with every available electronic that you could think of, a few bathrooms, a front lobby, two boardrooms, one big and the other small, a large study, and of course the master bedroom. Robin hadn't a chance to see that when he'd been given the tour earlier, and he'd masked his disappointment well.<p>

Slade had been completely …cold. If that was the right word. Rather, he was in 'work-mode'. The CEO refrained from any of their usual banter and, instead, focused on the meeting that would begin in less than a hour. Robin found himself frowning more than once at the lack of attention. Perhaps the man had been serious when he'd said about "not pursuing". Every one of the secretary's instincts told him that Slade Wilson wanted him. Hell, earlier that day they'd been shamelessly rutting against each other. Maybe this was the man playing the game? Robin almost smacked himself. Of _course _that was what it was.

Now, they were sitting in the largest boardroom with ten different people. There was a presentation going on and Slade was concentrating on the man's words and asking questions. Robin was only responsible for writing down the projects that the man decided would need to be top priority, as well as any offhanded comment that Slade decided needed to be written down.

Robin couldn't help but grin to himself. Slade was really rather brilliant. He had no difficulty understanding how the man had become so powerful in the business world. He just needed to crack that shell a little more to what _else _made Slade so brilliant.

* * *

><p>The Department meeting went rather well. Will and Rose were both in attendance and eager to show the new numbers, additions, and projects ideas. Most of the presentations had been meet with approval from Slade. William had been given the go-ahead to start reconstruction of the security system, with Robin's help, and an entire revamp of the computer software that every person in the entire company used. They'd gone over some numbers and the CEO had signed off on a few rather tedious things that he otherwise wouldn't have even batted an eyelash at usually. Overall, the meeting had gone smoothly, and now Rose and William were standing off to the side of the enormous board room in Slade's huge half-mansion, the other members having already left, simply watching the CEO and his secretary go over a few last minute details.<p>

William had a slight frown on his face while sipping on a mug of tea.

"What has you so sour, sugar?" Rose questioned, grinning at him. "As I can tell, you should be elated that everything has worked in your favour. Are you upset that Robin was given partial credit? He actually surprised me with some of his ideas, they were very good."

The CIO slowly turned his gaze away from his old friend to the young woman before him.

"Its not that," the man said quietly. "I am pleased that Robin will be contributing." He was silent a moment, glancing again at Slade and Robin. His eyebrow raised when he watch the CEO lay a hand over the secretary's back. "Have you noticed anything _different _with those two lately?"

"Plenty," Rose said, absentmindedly running a hand through her light blonde hair.

"You aren't worried?" The CIO removed his gaze from his employer, settling back on Rose.

"I don't know who to be _more _worried about. That is my problem," the PR Agent admitted, chuckling. "Damn men and their hormones."

William levelled the woman with a unbelieving stare, remembering quite a few instances where _her _hormones had gotten her in trouble. Rose glanced at Will, huffing when she saw his stare.

"Don't even go there, William," the PR Agent said haughtily. "Roy and Alex's bullshit far outweighs mine."

William rolled his eyes. The husbands were notorious for getting into trouble.

"Anyways," the woman said, changing the subject. "I think it'll be good for them."

"Really?" The CIO clearly didn't think so. In fact, he thought it was a disaster waiting to happen. He could just imagine the kinds of things that were going to take place and paled when he realized that he'd wished he _hadn't _thought them in the first place.

"No," she admitted, smirking. "I just think it'll be hilarious to watch."

"No doubt."

"Five AM?!" came the screech from the other side of the room. William and Rose both snapped to attention and stared at the two men glaring at each other. Robin was clearly unimpressed.

"I believe you heard me correctly," Slade said calmly, his eyes narrowing.

"You drag me out here and then expect me to meet you at five in the morning? Its almost eleven o'clock as it is? That's barely enough time to sleep at all!"

"Poor baby," the CEO deadpanned, clearly mocking him for whining.

Robin growled and levelled the man with a heated stare.

"Seven."

"Five."

"Six thirty!"

"Five."

Robin moved into the man's space, getting as close as he possibly could, his sapphire eyes hooded in mock-pleasure. He breathed out slowly, placing his right hand on the man's covered abs, leaning back to look up. There was the heat and passion that Robin had been craving earlier. The CEO looked completely pissed and aroused at the same time, and the raven-haired man just _loved it. _

Slade glared.

"Six thirty, Slade, _please_?"

The CEO of Wilson Enterprises scowled and pushed away from the young man's too-blue eyes.

"Fine!" He conceded. "But, if you are late, I'll make you come in at four for the rest of the month!"

"Yes _Sir_," Robin smirked. "I would make sure I came, too." it was a terrible joke, but it had its desired effect.

"You are all dismissed!" Slade barked out, slamming the door to the boardroom open.

Rose grinned at William. "Very hilarious, indeed."

* * *

><p>Robin cornered the CEO while he was just reaching the entrance to the long hallway, one flight of stairs up into the small mansion. Slade was just about to say something sarcastic when the secretary reach up with his hand, pulled the man's neck down, and kissed him slowly, putting as much heat into the small action as he could. Slade had only begun to respond and then the kiss was already over.<p>

"Goodnight Slade," the raven-haired man gasped out, turning to walk back the way he'd come. The CEO growled and snatched the secretary's arm, spinning him around and giving him a proper kiss. All tongue, wet lips, and nipping teeth. Slade pulled the young man close, hand gripping the soft neck roughly and his other hand on the small hip that was rocking slowly. The kiss ended and Robin moaned loud in the quiet hallway when their lips separated, allowing Slade to smirk in triumph.

"Hanson will take you home." The man then leered, speaking of his limo driver, before turning away. "Goodnight, Robin." his tone was everything but innocent.

Robin was left standing there in a slight daze. His groin tingly in delight. Round three would be a lot harder than he'd thought. Pun _very much_ intended.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: -grin- Let me know what you all thought. I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but I think I got it all sorted out in the end and am much more pleased with how it turned out.

There are quite a few more chapters to this story. I had planned for 20, but its looking like there will be MORE. I really DO love this story. I just wish I had more time to write, but sadly I don't.

Slade and Robin will now begin to descend the Employee/Employer relationship and start to connect romantic-wise. I look forward to writing them both, now that I have the initial stages finished. Its time for the good stuff! ;)

_/Jayto_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:** I hope you are all ready for this, because its a long one ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary - Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"There is absolutely <em>no <em>excuse why the parts I ordered are not here!" Slade Wilson snarled into his high-tech cell phone. "Do you not understand the _impertinence _of your actions?!"

There was a small amount of static as the person on the other line replied, sounding almost in hysterics. Slade _had _been at this for almost ten minutes, after all.

Monday morning had started off with a bang. The fax machine in Slade's office had malfunctioned, preventing the CEO from sending requested documents to three of his suppliers. Documents that had to be sent before noon today. The man was fuming from that alone when he'd gotten a call that the parts he'd ordered for his newest sniper rifle model had not been received, and they had to have that prototype finished by Monday next week for presentation. Then, the press had been let into the building, demanding a "comment" from the CEO of Wilson Enterprises about the increasing profit margins and if that meant expansion. There was also a rumour going around about an event next month that would be featuring and releasing some new technology that Robin had risen an eyebrow to. Slade had not only fired the man responsible for allowing the press inside (he had a very strict policy for the media, and allowing them anywhere within fifty-feet of his person was a no-no) but he'd also scared the shit out of a few members of the local papers. This had all happened before nine AM.

The man was now currently on the phone with the company who'd fucked up the sniper parts, sneering every sentence that came out of his mouth. Robin had yet to bring up this "event" that seemed to have the reporters so riled up.

"Don't bullshit me Mr. Taylor. You have failed to deliver the products that I ordered. You better have them down to my office before two o'clock this afternoon, with a considerable discount I might add, or consider yourself blacklisted."

Robin smirked to himself as the man hung up after that. The secretary had been fiddling with the fax machine, but the thing was not coming back. It was dead.

"We need a new fax machine. This one is expired," the raven-haired man claimed, adding a note to his iPhone to remind him. There was a short list of items that he needed to get today, but the cluster-fuck of issues that had arisen that day had kept his attention elsewhere.

Slade sent him a heated glare, one that was bone chilling.

"_I am aware of that."_

Robin stood his ground. They were a good few feet away from each other and there was even a desk separating both of them, but the intensity of their gazes wasn't lost on the larger space between them.

"We have a million and one things to do, Slade," Robin frowned, shaking his head, ignoring the challenge in the hopes of getting to work. Sometimes it _was _business before pleasure. "We need to get on with the day. We can sort out our issues _later…"_

"I _know_."

"Couldn't you just use someone else's fax machine? Maybe one downstairs? You could even use William-"

"Absolutely not," the CEO cut out.

Robin snorted. His boss was paranoid. The raven-haired employee tried to think of this paranoia as an amusing quirk, but it wasn't working.

"What _idiot _would _ever _hack a fax machine? Can you even _hack _a fax machine? I am pretty sure they are encrypted."

"Have _you _ever done it?" The man questioned with a raised eyebrow, looking far too sexy with his smug face. He knew that even an encrypted product could still be hacked into…even though it took quite a bit of skill and know-how to do so.

"_Frequently_," Robin breaths out huskily, he almost couldn't resist. Slade narrowed his eyes when he realized that the raven-haired secretary wasn't _just _talking about the fax machine. The secretary smirked when his boss sent him a sizzling look, leering seductively. Both their worries forgotten in the challenge of a new, and equally pleasurable, game. Business, apparently, forgotten in the heated moment.

The CEO rounds the desk slowly, making his way in front of Robin, his blue eyes gazing back when he realized the businessman was heading towards him. It was all very distracting. The steel-grey eyes, the chiselled, manly facial features, the way Slade's shoulders generously filled out his white dress shirt; having taken off his jacket in frustration when the day continued to fuck-up. The man pushed him back against his expensive desk and rolled his body so he was firmly pressed against the secretary, leaving no space between them. An action that Robin thoroughly appreciated, considering he shuddered. Slade was leaning against the desk, almost encasing the young man in his arms. The businessman leaned down and ran his tongue along the shell of Robin's ear.

The blue-eyed employee's breath hitched, his mouth opening into a small "o" shape, his back arching as Slade's hands gripped Robin's back muscles. It was a bold move, and the younger of the two would have been more appreciative, if he wasn't thoroughly distracted and hard…very, very _hard_.

"_Slade_…_what?…" _the young man whispered. His focus was a little hazy, but he could have sworn he'd seen the man smirking. That was not good.

"You've got two hours to deliver the files to each of my suppliers. Get Hanson to drive you where ever you need to go, but if you are _late…" _the CEO let the threat hang in the air. He moved away from Robin who was breathing a little heavy and blinking his eyes widely.

"What?" was the intelligent response. It seemed that Slade's tactics had worked and he'd managed to win. The outcome was all very entertaining and the CEO felt a knowing in his gut that told him he secretly really _liked _that.. There was a soft blush adorning the pale skin of his employee and the businessman couldn't be more pleased with the state he'd left the blue-eyed man in; he looked stunned with need. It was all very real and sharp and Slade couldn't help his leer.

The CEO nudged Robin towards and out the door, "you've only two hours, Robin," he purred out his name. It sounded like silk coming from his lips. The secretary was met with the door shutting in his face, and it took him a little over five minutes to calm himself down enough to show himself in public.

* * *

><p>It was an hour later, on his way to the third stop in Slade's limo, and really the man was just too much…he insisted on his method of travelling by use of his limo anywhere he went. Was this another one of the man's quirks that he'd just begun to unravel? The secretary could only find a few faults with his thoughts, and most of all he really just thought they were <em>hilarious<em>.

Too late had the secretary realized that his attempt at distracting himself was doing _nothing _to hide the fact that he was still very much aroused. He'd managed to subdue himself a few times, in crucial moments of human interaction, but inside the limo, with the privacy screen up, he always let his mind wander and it brought him back to Slade. Slade, pushed against him, feeling his hands on those strong thighs that he'd been too weak to resist touching. Robin growled and shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. He needed to focus on his task, Slade would be pissed if he didn't make the deadline…no matter that it would be all his fault in the first place, distracting him as he had, strong hands gripping his back. The urge to push up and spread his legs when the man had pushed their groins together, had been an urge he'd had to fight to contain.

Too soon Robin realized that they were at their last destination and he was sporting a very red face.

* * *

><p>"You two have gotten pretty cosy," William Wintergreen said casually, standing by the panoramic window in Slade's office, glancing down at the people of Jump City. They'd just finished eating lunch. Robin was due back in less than thirty minutes.<p>

The CEO glanced over at his oldest friend, saw a hint of a smirk and scowled slightly more in annoyed exasperation than anger. He knew he was in for some form of teasing, if the man's expression was any indication.

"Are you here to grill me too? Rose has already had the pleasure of a long, _drawn out _conversation about the "ifs" of coming out to the public down the road," the CEO replied, a cranky look to his face. She'd grilled him for the better part of thirty minutes, not only wasting time, but arguing some very valid points that he was starting to not give a shit about. Robin was his now. He might not have a physical claim on him _right _now, but it was only a matter of time before they hit that bump in the road, and then he'd deal with all the _mental _aspects once he'd fucked him thoroughly, debauching him in ways that no one, not even those two clowns he called employee's, had done.

William was smirking fully at him now. The CEO mentally shook his head to rid him of those thoughts.

"She grilled me too about coming up here and talking some sense into you. But, then she realized _who _she was talking about and decided to let it go, hence why she has begun planning," the CIO stated, moving away from the window, chuckling as he went. William was always so delicate looking, but the man was a forced to be reckoned with when he was angry. "I decided to talk some sense into you, _anyway_."

The white-haired man only grunted. He was sitting at his desk, having begun tinkering with a small electronic box, only the size of a Rubik's cube, another one of Slade's pet-projects. The man was an inventor at heart, and didn't always enjoy the _business _aspect of his work. He was good at what he did, on either playing field, regardless.

"He's good at his job," Slade claimed.

"Mhmm," the blond-haired man murmured.

The CEO glared at the man, looking up sharply from his work.

"You think I lie?"

"No, I know he is extremely competent, to the point that its almost worrisome. But, I've seen that look in your eyes before. I saw that same look when you realized that you were going to take over this company," William explained, settling into the leather chair next to the desk. Both men staring the other down, the conversation turning intimate and serious, these moments few and far between with the old friends. "I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you understand the repercussions of starting this and that you are serious, because by-god I think Robin actually likes you, heaven forbid."

Slade Wilson actually chuckled.

"You had doubts?" The CEO smirked. William rolled his eyes, but there was a smile to his face. Slade considered the man's question for a moment, stringing his hands together in front of him on the desk.

"Let them talk," the businessman finally claimed, his expression determined.

The blond-haired man nodded his head firmly, knowing his friend long enough to know that he was one-hundred percent serious about this decision. Slade didn't do anything in halves, he was in this hurricane for the long haul. The CEO nodded back, understand that this was Wintergreen's way of accepting and supporting his decision.

William found himself thinking exactly as Rose had said, he didn't know _who _to be more concerned about: Slade or _Robin_.

* * *

><p>The young secretary stalked through the lobby of Wilson Enterprise, ignoring all the looks from the cute reception girls, and practically falling into the elevator. He pressed the number to a floor that was mostly used as storage, which had a bathroom that no one ever used. As the door chimed and he ungracefully wandered out, he rushed towards the bathroom, thankful that it was a one-person washroom, before shutting and locking the door.<p>

Robin couldn't help the shudder that ran through him as he leaned against the cold wall inside the small space. It was almost a relief to soothe the burning ache he'd been unable to get rid of for almost three hours. He'd finished his deliveries, barely making it out of there without making an idiot of himself, before he'd decided to run a few, really unnecessary-but-needed-to-be-done-at-some-point errands to try and calm himself down. He couldn't remember ever being this worked up, not since he'd been thirteen, just discovering his sexuality. Slade had only touched him, and not even anywhere exceptionally arousing (his ear, his back), but he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling of new-found lust, and every little touch made him burn with need.

Robin scolded himself for his weakness when he unbutton his slacks, these not having a zipper, and palming himself through his briefs. He hissed at the action, already feeling much too close for only having gripped his cock once. The CEO was having that effect on the secretary and he knew the only way to quell this throb was to give in to it, even a little bit.

He thought about the first time they met, how he'd been so cocky, and the surprised but pleased look the man had given him, even though he had tried to hide it. How Slade's face had gazed heatedly into his own when he'd said "_you wouldn't last two weeks_" and Robin had replied with a leering "_try me_".

The secretary ran a hand up his dress shirt, pulling the tails from his pants. He ran a thumb over each of his nipples, hissing at the sensation, rocking into his palm. A moan fell from his mouth, staining the walls with its sound. Robin opened his eyes and noticed the mirror on the other wall, staring directly back at him, his own image much too wanton for his tastes. He bit his bottom lip and that was his undoing…coming in three long strides, a silent moan falling from his red puckered lips.

* * *

><p>It took him until the end of his own lunch break to pull himself back together; making his way upstairs to finish the rest of the day.<p>

* * *

><p>Slade Wilson was beginning to appreciate having someone who was not only competent, but smart as well. A day-gone-to-shit usually took a least until the end of the <em>next <em>work day to sort itself out, but with Robin's help they'd managed to work together and sort out all the issues of the day, and get a considerably good start to tomorrow's work. They were just finishing up for the day, the CEO on his cell phone once again, seemingly doing twenty things at once. Robin began packing up his things, shutting down his computer and uploading the new schedule information to his iPhone.

The office became silent as Slade ended the phone call. The CEO made his way towards Robin, briefcase in hand, looking just as stunning as he always did. Robin forced himself not to think about his earlier actions in the bathroom during lunch.

"Come to my home for dinner," the man said out of the blue. The secretary blinked slightly, glancing back at his boss, who'd stopped walking and was staring at him.

"Is that a request or an order?" Robin smirked, winking at his boss.

"What do _you _think?" Slade growled.

"Yes _Sir_," the secretary teased, sauntering towards the elevator, feeling his face warm up. He entered the elevator, holding the door for the man who was still standing where he'd left him, eyeing him with a strangely calm look. "Well? Are you _coming_?" his sapphire orbs were a startling blue, a brilliant shade of confidence. Slade had that intense urge to throw him against the elevator railing and have his way with him.

He refrained as he finally entered the space; it was a sour victory.

* * *

><p>Slade hadn't taken his eyes off the young secretary during the entire ride to his home. Robin seemed to be a little tense, his shoulders hunched, and lips pursed into a slight frown. The CEO suddenly realized that he didn't especially like that the raven-haired man seemed to be anxious and scolded himself for being ridiculous. Although, it was expected. They were venturing into a new atmosphere, one that didn't involve work or positions of authority. When they'd left the office, together, and entered into his limo, they'd both become <em>just <em>people. Two people who were attracted to each other, and who really had no experience in this sort of thing.

Neither of them spoke throughout the entire drive. It only took twenty minutes to get to the CEO's home and Hanson was dismissed for the rest of the night when they'd reached their destination.

* * *

><p>Slade had changed into something a little more casual when they'd entered the mansion, and Robin felt that his boss was an ass, because wearing a pair of jeans and a simple white T-shirt shouldn't look that tempting.<p>

He'd been led to a small dinning area with an eight-person table sitting in the middle of the room, housing ten plates filled with numerous food items. Everything from steak, salad, potatoes, a delicious looking bowl full of steamed vegetables, and a bottle of red wine. Slade had apparently called ahead. The ceiling was sporting a few intricate chandeliers that just screamed nineteen-hundreds, the flooring was polished wood and seemed to glisten, and behind the table there was a large sliding door, framed only by the paint, that lead out to a white deck overlooking the ocean that his home was built on.

They'd sat down and began eating, not a cook nor person in sight, when the conversation began to finally pick up.

"I wouldn't have pictured you for the chandelier-owning type," the secretary mused, cutting up his steak.

"They were my mothers before she passed on," Slade replied, glancing at the items in question. "I believe she said she'd gotten them from her own grandmother when she'd inherited this house. Well, its not a _house _anymore…I've done some renovations."

"Clearly," the young man grinned. He sobered up a moment later. "How long ago did she die?"

"Its been fifteen years, I believe."

"Your father?"

"He died five years ago, in a shooting accident. He was in the military for almost his entire life."

"And you didn't?" The secretary asked, clearly curious. Wanting to absorb any information that had to do with Slade. "Go into the military, I mean?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Slade smirked, ignoring the subject matter. "Does that not require that I ask one as well?"

Robin snorted. But, knew to let the topic go.

"Do what you _must_," the secretary threw out haughtily. "But _I _was merely curious."

"I'd never expect anything less."

The secretary sent him a smoulder stare. His movements a little clumsy, as he finished his third glass of wine in an hour. "As you shouldn't."

The CEO leered, before taking a sip out of his own wine glass, swirling the liquid. It had grown much darker than earlier, and the room was gifted with a soft, intimate, and warm lighting tone by the chandeliers.

Robin looked entirely soft sitting across from him at the table. Slade felt himself pause, shifting his gaze to the secretary's neck, just now noticing that he'd undone two of the buttons on his dress shirt, revealing his collarbone and part of his chest. The CEO wanted to run his tongue along the skin there. The secretary smiled amusedly at the white-haired man and Slade realized in that moment that things between them were beginning to shift. That, or they'd both drank too much wine.

"More?" Slade questioned, motioning towards the bottle of alcohol sitting innocently to his right. Robin nodded and the white-haired man moved from the chair and began pouring another glass for them both.

"I do believe, Sir, that you are trying to get me drunk."

Slade snorted, while handing his company the wine-filled glass. He began moving back towards his original seat, when a hand shot out and gripped his shoulder. They were both standing now, Robin having jumped from his chair, glass in hand.

"I think it's working," the secretary mumbled when he realized what he'd done. He felt a little shamed that he apparently couldn't keep it together, when Slade seemed to almost not react to him at all.

"Nonsense." They were both watching the other.

"_No_," Robin growled tired of his boss's almost nonchalance, wanting to stir him up and make him feel just as flustered. He gripped his employer's shoulder tighter, pulling himself closer to the man who smelled so good. "Nonsense is how fucking _much _I want to suck your _cock _right now."

The way the word "cock" escaped from Robin's mouth was entirely obscene and filthy and Slade growled aggressively, lunging forward, both of them crashing against the table, knocking three plates onto the floor with a loud smash.

"That can be _arranged_," was the rough response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you think? This chapter just really came together and… -dodges flying objects- …What? …are you all upset? I skimped out on the good stuff? What's that? You've been waiting an entire 13 chapters for this to happen? I can't just leave it there because I always do that? How can I be so cruel?

Well…

_Here you go then… ;)_

* * *

><p>The state of the room was going to be a bitch to clean up later, but Slade didn't care about that aspect at all, considering he was the one who pushed the plates and leftover food from the table when they'd begun kissing frantically completely across its length, grinding against each other. That had been ten minutes ago, and both of them had ample amount of time to throw inhibition and resolve out the window. Robin was now fumbling with the CEO's jeans zipper, having sat up so they were almost face-to-face, his legs spread and the man standing between them, letting out a small moan when he'd finally gotten it undone and pulled down.<p>

The raven-haired employee gripped Slade's neck and brought him down for a kiss. Both of their tongues mingling together, swiping over each other. Robin used his other hand to pull down those infernal jeans, his hand immediately gripping the CEO through his sexy black briefs. The white-haired man grunted into the secretary's mouth, thrusting against his hand, while Robin moaned loudly at the size of his boss's cock.

"Slade," Robin gasped, breaking away from the kiss. The businessman grew much harder at the sound of his name being gasped from such pretty lips. But it was nothing compared to how much he throbbed when the next sentence fell from swollen lips."Let me have this in my mouth, let me _fucking _do it!" he gave a rather hard squeeze that only managed to make the CEO shudder.

"I suppose I can let you win this once," Slade said, a little smug. Robin smirked back in a mischievous way, dropping from the table to his knees in front of the man. The businessman narrowed his eyes, wondering who was _really _going to win this challenge. Slade's erection was released, and a warm mouth practically engulf him whole, eager for it…

It really was all over before it began. It had only take seconds to find an intense rhythm. When Robin gripped his balls, throat constricting over the head of his shaft, he let out a quiet, hoarse groan and came…faster than he'd ever been since his teenage years.

The secretary looked completely wrecked, lips swollen, a satisfied look adorning his red face, eyes blown wide and frantic, as if he'd just had an org-

Slade's steel eyes pierced towards a victorious, hooded gaze.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That is the real ending to this chapter! I swear.

PLEASE let me know what you thought. I would love some _feedback_!

/Jayto


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N:**-shuffles feet- it's been a while. –looks around and yells hello- Well, here is a new update. It's taken me 2 months to update, and I feel so lame for that, but it allowed me to write this chapter and the next, and part of the next one. I just wanted to wait to post everything to make sure it made sense. So, please enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on The Secretary:<strong>

_"I suppose I can let you win this once," Slade said, a little smug. Robin smirked back in a mischievous way, dropping from the table to his knees in front of the man. The businessman narrowed his eyes, wondering who was really going to win this challenge. Slade's erection was released, and a warm mouth practically engulf him whole, eager for it…_

_It really was all over before it began. It had only take seconds to find an intense rhythm. When Robin gripped his balls, throat constricting over the head of his shaft, he let out a quiet, hoarse groan and came…faster than he'd ever been since his teenage years._

_The secretary looked completely wrecked, lips swollen, a satisfied look adorning his red face, eyes blown wide and frantic, as if he'd just had an org-_

_Slade's steel eyes pierced towards a victorious, hooded gaze._

**The Secretary - Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Robin had fled to the nearest restroom (which was quite close by) and left Slade to handle the cleanup. It had been the first moment since their initial meeting that the secretary had felt…awkward. The emotions that had been swirling around in his mind had scared him, he would admit, and he'd needed a bit of breathing space after their heated encounter to sort himself out.<p>

The bathroom wasn't especially grand; just a porcelain toilet and sink, not even a bathtub or shower and a mirror over the sink. The marble tiles lining the floor were a soft beige color, complimenting the white on the walls (apparently the man spared no expense, _even_ when it came to a guest bathroom by the front door). The young man sighed, washing his cum-stained hands before glancing at himself in the mirror above the sink. His face was stained red, sapphire eyes blown wide and glossy, lips swollen from those irresistible kisses that Slade had mastered.

"I need to get a hold of myself," Robin muttered into the mirror, his reflecting glaring back at him. Already the secretary had thrown inhibition to the wind and fallen into the enigma that _was _Slade Wilson. He felt such a strong, intense pull from the man that it was becoming increasingly harder to deny himself his basic human urges. The secretary was having a hard time convincing himself that he didn't _want _to fall…

_Rinnnnnnng…Rinnnnnnnng…_

Robin startled as his iPhone began playing its familiar tune. The secretary frowned, reached into his pants pocket (realizing that he was still in his work clothing) and brought the cell phone up to his ear after accepting the call.

"Hello?"

"_Robin_," replied a cheeky voice.

"Alex," the secretary said, grinning into the phone and turning away from the mirror. "What do you want?"

"You wound me!" The assistant sighed dramatically. "You don't call back after that text message on Sunday after you stormed out. _After _we have _amazing, mind-blowing sex_, then you avoid us all of Monday and _then _have the gall to ask what I want? You Sir are a terrible man, with an irresistible way of making me want to come back for more."

"You sound like you want to thank me," Robin teased, chuckling.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Alex purred into the phone.

"Where is your other half? Does he know that you are on the phone unsupervised?"

Alex huffed. "He's in the shower thank-you-very-much!"

Robin snorted. "You aren't in there with him? I find that hard to believe."

"I just _was_."

"Are you winking? It sounds like you are winking. You know I can't see it right?"

Alex huffed.

"Why is there an echo?" The red-haired man questioned. The lack of anything in the bathroom made his voice sound much louder.

"Look, this is kind of a bad time," the secretary admitted, glancing at the door, realizing that he'd been in there for almost five minutes. "I am in the middle or rather end of having dinner and…"

"Are you with Slade?!" He practically shouted into the phone. Robin had to wonder how the young assistant had guessed so quickly, but the man seemed to just _know _these things. "Wait, are you hiding in his bathroom?"

"How do you _know _that?" The secretary questioned incredulously, feeling the need to ask his thoughts out loud. It wasn't often in his life that he was stumped, but this one baffled him to no end.

"Roy is just gonna love this, I can't wait to tell him," the red-haired man said, laughing gleefully.

Robin snorted. "Fuck you." Apparently he wasn't going to answer the raven-haired employee's question. Obviously he was going to have to wring the answer out of him the next time he saw him.

"I thought you already _had_," Alex purred seductively into the phone. It was only a _little _distracting.

"Alex I need to go!"

"_Fine_! But our lunches are at the same time tomorrow so you, me and Roy are all having lunch at Raven's café! So don't be late! I want _all_ the details."

"Okay! I promise," the secretary conceded. He refrained from pointing out that Raven didn't _actually _own the small shop in the hopes of getting the man off the phone quicker.

"See you tomorrow. Don't stay up too late tonight, if you know what I mean?"

Robin hung up the phone with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

><p>Slade didn't notice his absence too much, considering the man was also on his cell phone, when the secretary met back up with him just outside the dining room. The conversation seemed to have been going on for quite a while since the CEO was grunting out his answers in clipped tones. It was a moment that had Robin staring. He realized, with mixed emotions, that he was beginning to recognize the man's moods.<p>

Slade motioned him to follow, looking much more collected than Robin felt. He was still conversing on his cell phone while the pair made their way up a flight of stairs. They were heading in a direction that the secretary hadn't had the privilege to view the first time, when he'd been introduced to the home with a tour. Were they heading to Slade's _bedroom? _The mere thought made Robin squirm slightly.

If the CEO was smirking down at the aroused boy while ushering him toward another hallway and to the very end, well, no one could really blame him, could they?

* * *

><p>When Robin opened the large door and stepped inside the CEO's room, he froze. The room was huge, dressed in black and silver. From the doorway you could see a spacious king-sized bed sitting against an elaborately designed steel headboard. There were two stained and polished wooden end tables on either side of the bed: one home to a steel lamp and the other empty. Off to the left of the door was a medium-sized window with dark curtains with silver embroidery gliding down the fabric, framed against the sides. What caught Robin's attention the most, however, was the walk-in closet to the right side of the room. It was floor-to-ceiling and took up the entire right wall, the structure designed with mirrors that had an obvious view: <em>the bed.<em>

The secretary tried not to think about the sexual aspects that could be had with the mirrors. The most of his dirty thoughts that leaked through was a small blush that he covered by looking away from Slade.

Slade moved past him and entered the space. He pulled his shirt over his head while heading towards the closet, revealing his chest to Robin for the first time. The doors slid open and the man walked into the large space. It was almost the size of another room, littered with drawers built into the walls; there must have been a hundred of them. There were racks filled with at least twenty suits as well and an entire wall dedicated to polished shoes.

"Changing again?" the secretary blurted out, staring as the rippled muscles that flexed with every movement. Robin had an instantaneous urge to touch and lick the CEO's abs. The raven-haired man knew that he was in fantastic shape and had his own abs adorning his body, but with his lithe form and small stature he would never be able to achieve the kind of muscles that Slade had.

"Is that a problem?" the CEO smirked, knowing just what kind of effect he was having on his employee. He then began removing his pants, revealing his black briefs that Robin had caught a glimpse of _before_. "I wasn't planning on sleeping in my jeans."

"Sleeping?"

The CEO finally turned around, catching the young man's eyes.

"Yes. A natural periodic state of rest for the mind and body, in which the eyes usually close and consciousness is completely or partially lost," Slade explained, giving him a pointed look.

Robin snorted, coming out of his daydream. The man had pulled the covers away on his bed, after sliding the door to the closet shut, and was now lying on his back, watching the secretary who was still standing.

"Was that a direct dictionary definition?" He asked amused, eyes glowing softly. The room only had the steel lamp lit and even though the curtains were open, darkness had set in long ago.

"Yes."

"Let me guess, photographic memory?" Robin said, sounding sure. He began removing his own shirt, undoing the buttons on the silk garment. He wasn't wearing an undershirt and his pale chest was revealed. Slade felt his eyes follow the only part of the secretary's chest that had hair: _his happy trail._

"No. Just a bit of light reading," the CEO claimed his tone a little heavy and deep. Robin had just taken off his slacks and was now heading towards the bed. He hadn't known what to do with his clothes and had merely folded them and placed them on the empty nightstand next to the bed.

The secretary sighed in pleasure at the feel of the extremely comfortable bed engulfing him. He couldn't help the urge to snuggle face first into the large pillow surrounding his head. Slade only snorted at the teen's ridiculous grin when he finally began paying him attention again.

"I want to take you up on your offer," Robin grins, lying on his front, his head now cushioned on his arms that were against his pillow.

"Do you now?" The man's leer was smoldering. There was no doubt in Robin's mind what the man was _really _thinking.

"Yes, twenty questions." The secretary's eyes were a mischievous shade. He had no difficulties letting the man down in his suggestion. He'd already given in _once_ tonight. There was a part of him that was pouting at his own thoughts, considering the man was practically naked, _right_ next to him, and he wasn't going to be doing anything. He had very mixed feelings, apparently.

"You suggested it," the raven-haired man smirked. "Or have you _conveniently _forgotten?"

The man only snorted. Had anyone else talked to him in such a way would have received a very threatening glare, accompanied by a tongue lashing that you would never ever forget.

Robin had seen his fair share of "Furious Slade Wilson" and it was an equally terrifying and arousing sight. The secretary pretends that he doesn't feel a small flutter in his stomach _knowing _that he can get away with talking to the man in such a way.

"I can make it worth your _while_," Robin finally purrs, when the silence stretches.

Slade's eyes snap to sapphire orbs. He was leaning on his elbow, hand supporting his head, facing the relaxed form of his employee.

"Go on."

"One question, each. No lies. Complete truths."

"How will you know that I am telling the truth?" The CEO questioned. "There is a good possibility that I _won't_."

"I'm willing to take that risk. I trust you." Robin admitted, eyes intently focused on the man before him, but it wasn't a sexual stare. The secretary was opening up in the hopes that the man reciprocated. It was a gutsy move.

"Me first," Slade relented, agreeing. There was a moment that the CEO was silent, if only to ponder what would be asked, but it was only a five second pause before the harsh words left his mouth: "How long have you been fucking Alex Eckhart and Roy Harper?" the fact that the man spoke their full names showed just how serious he was.

"That had been the only time," Robin said truthfully.

Slade's eyes were intense while they regarded him for the truth. The secretary felt himself release a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when the man nodded his satisfaction. Robin had not lied to him.

"My turn," the raven-haired man hummed. He didn't have to think long at all. Something that he'd wanted to know since he'd first kissed the man.

"Am I the first _man?" _

The implication was _clear_.

Steel eyes pierced into sapphire blue.

_Tell me the truth, Slade, _a part of Robin willed the man to reach out and start this _thing _between them completely. He knew the implications of his question. He'd asked the man to reveal a suspected weakness…or rather, a disadvantage. It was designed to be innocent, but it had a very clever purpose.

Slade wished he didn't feel quite so pleased by the young man's cleverness. He decided to reward him with the truth.

"Yes."

Robin immediately lunged forward and kissed the man fiercely. He felt the CEO growl into their mouths and the kiss softened, but was no less passionate. Slade had a hand in his hair as their tongues ran across each other. It was equal parts intense and pleasurable and the secretary definitely wanted to go further. He refrained though, _barely_.

When they separated, Robin was grinning and there was an almost astonished look to his face.

"I take it my answer was satisfactory?"

"You'd win that bet."

Slade regarded the young man practically on top of him. Not once, that he could remember had he ever just lied in his bed and conversed with any of his sexual partners. Usually they'd fuck and go their separate ways. It was an unusual development, one that the CEO wasn't too keen on stopping.

"Don't I always?"

Robin snorted and turned onto his side of the bed.

"You better not be a blanket hog," the secretary warned, closing his eyes.

Slade only snorted.

* * *

><p>It was morning already. The CEO had woken him up dripping with water, a towel covering the better areas, much to Robin's displeasure. Apparently the man had been up for almost an hour and had been working out rigorously and had taken a shower. Robin's sleepy brain had only managed a soft "hi" before it had shorted out and nose bleed. Slade had smirked at him, pulled the blankets from over him, and in doing so somehow managed to throw the secretary half-way across the bed.<p>

"What the hell?" Robin mumbled unhappily.

"You were drooling," Slade said sounding smug. He was now rummaging around his walk-in closet.

"Can you blame me?" The secretary muttered under his breath.

The CEO, very much looking the part, entered the room five minutes later in a three piece suit; charcoal grey Armani. He looked immaculate and sophisticated. His white goatee trimmed to perfection and hair styled with gel. Robin's brain short circuited once again when he saw him, trying and _failing_ to keep his reactions to himself.

The secretary, who looked sleep rumpled, with bedhead and nothing but his boxers on finally made his way out of the extremely comfortable bed.

"I think that is the first time in two months I have gotten an actual full night sleep," Robin stated, almost to himself. He began putting on his clothing from yesterday. "I hope you are planning to let me go home before we head to the office."

"Wasn't on the schedule," the CEO deadpanned.

The white-haired man was watching him closely, taking in his disheveled state. It was a good look on him that was for certain. Slade thought about the look from the night before, however. His flushed cheeks and glazed over eyes as his swollen lips had been drawn over the CEO's cock. The situation had been unexpected and had thrown the businessman off guard (a feat that his employee had seemed born to do) and had made the entire experience much more pleasurable.

"Guess I'll just have to do the walk of shame then," Robin teased, smirking at the man. He knew exactly what he what his statement would entail in the man's mind.

Slade recognized the mischief in his tone and leered when his half-naked secretary practically crawled over the king-sized bed to reach him.

"If you would be so inclined," Slade said in that heavy tone he only got when he was aroused. Robin should know, he's heard it a few times by now and it never ceased to get him a little riled up.

The secretary saunters up to him, and hey if he puts a little sway to his hips no one can blame him, and _certainly_ not Slade who couldn't keep his eyes to himself. Robin runs a hand down the man's silver tie, opening admiring how sexy the man looks, before pulling the CEO's head down. It was irresistible pushing their lips together. The raven-haired man groaned when Slade's tongue immediately thrust into his mouth.

It is at this moment that a very loud and insistent noise shrills through the air and Slade stiffens and not in a _good_ way. He barks an angry "what?" in the phone when he answers, completely different from the person he'd just spent the night with. It scares him and makes him giddy.

"_We have a code red, sir,"_ someone speaks on the other line loud enough for Robin to hear.

Slade grits his teeth, curses, and pretty much growls into the phone.

"I am on my way. Get Barnes and Jones on this right now."

"_Already done, sir,"_ the man replies.

Slade hangs up.

The man turns to him, his game face on, Slade-the-man gone and replaced with Slade Wilson, CEO.

"I will drop you off at your apartment, and then I expect you at the office one hour afterwards, understand?" The man was not to be trifled with, that was apparent. So, this time he wisely shut up and hurriedly finished buttoning his dress shirt that he'd conveniently forgotten to re-do in the heated moment.

It wasn't until they were well on their way to Robin's apartment that the secretary asked what a code red was.

Slade continued to stare out the window, giving him the cold shoulder treatment it seemed.

"Nothing good," he said with a scowl.

Robin frowned long after he'd been dropped off at his place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't think you guys are going to like me very much next chapter...

;)

/Jayto


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **I am going to run and hide in advance! BYE! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary – Chapter 16<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin entered the lobby of Wilson Enterprises exactly fifty minutes after he'd been dropped off. He had been heading downstairs to leave when it occurred to him that he didn't have a car, that he'd left it at the office the day before. He had been about to call a cab when he'd noticed that Slade's limo driver had been standing against said vehicle and he'd politely thanked the man for constantly driving him around.<p>

_Where are you? _Robin fired off a text message.

_Seventh level _was the instant response.

He gave the two front receptionist girls a flirtatious wink when he caught their knowing looks. Robin grinned openly at them both, before entering the elevator. He'd just bet they too were entered into the bet pool about if Slade was bi-sexual or not.

_Very, very bi-sexual_, Robin mentally purred, glancing at the numbers located to his left inside the machine. It was at this moment that he realized that the floors only went to level nine. He was about to call Slade and ask him if he'd become senile, when the elevator began to move on its own.

"Curious." Robin grinned fondly. It would be _just_ like Slade to have a few secret levels. Each time the secretary pulled back another layer of the enigma that was Slade Wilson he was constantly impressed and/or shocked at what he found. He enjoyed those feelings immensely.

* * *

><p>When the mechanical doors opened, they revealed an extremely long and large underground warehouse. However, that was almost misleading, because warehouses to him were rusty buildings down by piers that held cargo and metal. This warehouse was intricately designed in as much highly advanced equipment money could buy. The floors were polished, granite colored epoxy and it looked glossy and eye catching, complimenting the soft blue hue of the lighting.<p>

There were at least a hundred people all mulling around at what looked to be stations of some sort. Men and women alike, dressed in various Wilson Enterprises attire. There were also a dozen or so high tech military personnel stationed around the warehouse, packing some serious heat. The secretary couldn't help but notice that _all_ their weapons were company issued. Slade liked to have the best after all.

Robin made his way down the middle of the room, glancing from various things in awe. There was a gun range, testing pads, shelves loaded with weapons, gadgets, equipment and a rock-climbing wall. There were quite a few things that he eagerly wanted to try, but that would have to wait until later, unfortunately. The raven-haired man continued on his way, catching sight of Slade standing in front of a fifty-two inch monitor. There were two men, one blonde and the other brunet, who were sitting in front of the computer screen looking more and more frustrated, hands flying over the keys on the keyboard. It was only at this point that Robin was made aware that Alex and Roy were both down here as well.

"You made it." Alex's voice was practically shouting. He was perched on top of one of the work tables next to the monitor. The assistant was sitting quite close to his husband who was talking into a Bluetooth and using a tablet. The Ad Agent gave the secretary a grin when he noticed him.

"No one told me that all the fun toys were down here," the raven-haired man said, almost pouting.

Alex quickly jumped from the table and right into Robin's personal space. "I could show you some even _better_ toys," he purred.

Roy calmly smacked his husband upside the head, motioning to his left at the approaching form of Slade when Alex yelped and glared at him. The CEO was sporting his infamous scowl as he moved in front of Robin, blocking him from the view of the redheads. By this point more than half the people in the room were staring at them.

"Fancy meeting you here," Robin teased with a grin, glancing up at the taller man. The businessman didn't look to be in a kidding mood, however, and that reminded the secretary of the reason he was here in the first place. Slade ushered him towards the computer monitor with the blonde and brunet.

"One hour ago we received notification that the firewall on Mr. Wilson's personal server had been compromised," Barnes, as it said on his Wilson Enterprise black and silver coat, was blonde and young. He looked no older than twenty-five and had extremely dreamy blue eyes; it was almost a cliché. He turned to Robin, stood up, and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, first names Liam. You are obviously Robin Grayson," he gave him a small smirk, which the secretary returned. "Not only are you famous around the office, you are also quite well known around a computer, yes?"

"That I am," the raven-haired man replied with a stunning smile and a light blush on his face. Slade placed a hand on Robin's shoulder, his eyes boring straight through Liam's and the blonde smiled with a shrug.

"Charming as this is," Jones, who was also wearing a coat, piped up from the other chair seated in front of the computer. His eyes were still on the computer screen as he continued to speak. "Our failsafe's and constant monitoring thus far have managed to keep the virus from gaining access temporarily, but we are having no luck creating a long term solution. Whoever designed this particular cyber nightmare comes well prepared."

"What have you ruled out so far?" Robin questioned next to Slade's side.

"We've tried password changes, reinstalling the firewalls and anti-virus. We keep changing around the information and leading it to a dead ends but that only works for so long," Jones replied, grunting angrily when the virus dismantled another failsafe. "At this rate, we're just sitting ducks. There is top secret information regarding the EXPO for next month on that server… if it gets leaked or obtained we _will_ have a problem."

"No pressure," Robin mumbled to himself.

"Can you trace it back to its origins?" The CEO still had his hand on Robin's shoulder and was gripping him almost desperately. The secretary tried to chalk it down to the man being jealous, but for some reason he thought differently. There was something _else_ going on in the businessman's mind, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

"We tried that, but every time we think we've gotten its location, it bounces to another place," Liam spoke up this time, running a hand through his blond hair. "Any ideas?" His blue eyes landed on Robin.

"Can I take a look?" Robin questioned, looking up at Slade for permission. The CEO frowned but nodded his consent, giving no other form of communication other than that. Something was definitely up with the white-haired man. But, it could also be due to the fact that his private server was being attacked and apparently his two best hackers couldn't figure out a counter attack.

As Robin sat down in Liam's chair, said man leaned over his shoulder to gaze at the screen while the secretary's hands were flying over the keyboard. Alex and Roy had ventured closer, Roy no longer on his Bluetooth, and were both watching him work. It was almost ironic. Slade seemed to be quite engrossed in what he was doing as well, but the feeling that something was amiss continued to grow. The CEO's eyes had been hard and that was not a sight he'd seen since his first week working for the man.

Before long Jones, Liam and Robin were engrossed in their own chatter, internet and technical terms thrown around in a mix of hacker lingo.

"Do you understand what they are saying?" Alex whispered to Roy.

"Not a damn clue," Roy whispered back.

Robin managed to destroy the virus in a matter of minutes after sitting down, Liam and Jones were both extremely impressed and couldn't stop congratulating him and asking for him to come by sometime and show them a thing or two. The secretary grinned at them and agreed.

* * *

><p>When Robin turned around he was expecting Slade to be smirking at him, giving him that look that he sometimes gives him when he's unwillingly impressed but pleased by the shock. However the look that Slade Wilson was giving him at this moment was cold and piercing. He was <em>furious<em>, absolutely unbelievably furious and scary. The secretary gasped under his breath when he also realized that the man wasn't looking that way because he was angry at the hack. He was directing those emotions towards _him_ and _only_ him.

Alex and Roy were all still celebrating with the rest of the team. Jones was the first to see the expression on Slade's face and he abruptly stopped speaking in the middle of the conversation when he realized that something big was about to go down.

"Hey what…?" Alex said when the conversation stopped. No one else got a chance to say anything. Slade beat them to it.

"Do you think me a fool?" The CEO of Wilson Enterprises said sharply.

Robin's eyes were wide. He quickly stood up from the chair, stepping away in fear when the man moved forward a step.

"I don't understand I—"

"Who sent you?" Slade questioned harshly.

"Who sent me? No one sent me Slade—"

"Don't bullshit me, boy."

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Robin said, miffed at being called a boy. "What do you mean who sent me? I _work_ here. Did you _forget?" _

"It all makes sense now," Slade drawled, hands behind his back, looking tall and imposing, furious and calculating. Even now, when Robin felt real fear of this man, Slade was beautiful. The entire room had quieted down and looks were being cast about. Alex and Roy were glancing back-and-forth between the two men who were standing mere feet apart.

"Please spell it out because I must have missed that class," the secretary bit out sarcastically. "I am a little confused considering I just saved your work from being taken. I thought you'd be relieved."

"I own the largest munitions company in the world, all product based on my own designs. Those schemes are highly sought after, especially considering the release EXPO coming up next month. It would stand to reason that rival companies would be seeking ways to get their hands on my product designs, to steal them from me," Slade explained. He was watching Robin like a hawk now. "Multiply times over the last ten years rivals have tried to drive me out, steal what isn't theirs. Plan after plan has been devised solely for the purpose of obtaining my work."

"Why are you telling me this?" Robin asked almost desperately.

Slade moved fast. In a blink of an eye he was gripping the secretary's neck in a hold that spelt trouble. Robin gasped in shock, warning bells going off in his head.

"What are you doing?!" Alex shouted, stepping towards them, only to have one of the military men stop him in his tracks. Roy grabbed a hold of his husband's arms and tried to calm him down.

"This plan was clever in its design, I have to say. But, I've caught on now. It wasn't too hard to figure out, boy." Slade squeezed Robin's neck tighter, causing the secretary to grasp the man's hands as his hold was getting too tight.

"Slade—"

"So they send in a seemingly innocent man with an unwavering drive for a challenge. To fly in under my radar of suspicion, masking it with your capable intelligence and skill set. I bet they told you to distract me, although they didn't specify what _kind_ of distraction, did they? Do they know that you so eagerly got on your knees to suck my cock, little boy?" Slade was snarling every word that came out of his mouth. "Do they know what a little slut you are? Answer me!"

"No!" The secretary bit out. His teeth clenched as the air was pushed from his lungs. He was going to suffocate at this rate. He brought his knee up as hard as he could and thrust it into Slade's gut, causing the man to grunt harshly and release his neck. Robin dropped to the ground breathing heavily.

It was at this point that Alex began to shout again.

"Get him out of here!" Slade growled, motioning for one of his men to take the assistant out of the warehouse. Roy looked frantically between each of them, before running off with his husband.

"Are you insane?!" Robin shouted harshly, his voice sounding rough. "I am not here to fuck corporate secrets out of you!"

"Then explain to me why someone with your ability, who could be making much more money than the salary that I pay, is working for my company as a _secretary_ of all things?" Slade spat out. "Who from the very beginning was concerned with Williams's computer and security designs? Who just now demonstrated how easy it was to override a virus that my _own_ team couldn't handle? The virus that just _happened_ to infect my files while I was, conveniently, with _you_. The equations don't add up."

"So you just _assume_ that I am here to steal from you? That I am here to _distract_ you and take you for all your worth?"

"I do not assume."

Robin stared at the man incredulously. How had they gotten to this point? Yesterday they had finally opened up to each other. He'd thought he'd gained the man's trust. They'd begun to move forward in a good and steady direction. Everything had been running smoothly and Robin had started feeling like there could be something more in their relationship. The future had been looking bright.

"Fuck you Slade!" Robin spat out, still breathing heavily, but on his feet. He was just so angry. He couldn't believe this was happening. "You are making a big mistake."

"The only mistake I made was giving you the time of day." Slade and Robin were now face-to-face. "I should have shoved you to the door the moment you walked into that interview."

"If I had wanted to hack your system I would have done so the first week I was here," the secretary growled out, almost desperate. "I _wouldn't_ have stuck around for two months dealing with your _bullshit_ and I _certainly_ wouldn't have gotten on my knees _to suck your cock_ because I _had_ to, you infuriating bastard!" He couldn't stop the hurt from flashing all over his face. "Why are you doing this?" It was almost a whisper.

"_GET OUT!"_

The silence stretched and Robin stood there furious and hurt. His sapphire eyes bore into Slade's cold steel ones.

There was really nothing that Robin could do but obey at this point. He kept it together long enough to leave the building, but the tears started coming not long after he'd started the engine to his car and began heading home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If all this seems a little _funny_ to you that is because it IS. That is the ONLY hint you are getting, though ;)

Let me know your thoughts :)

_/Jayto_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do _not _own Teen Titans. But, who wouldn't love to see Robin flush against Slade's desk, getting the pounding of his life? That is the only thing I'm guilty of.

**Pairing: **Slade/Robin …Red/Speedy…a **little **Red/Speedy/Robin (those are the main pairings, there will be others, minor ones)

**Warning: **Rated M!

**A/N: **There is **IMPORTANT** information at the bottom of this chapter in regards to a PRIZE! Make sure you read it please :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Secretary – Chapter 17<strong>

* * *

><p>Robin stared at his reflection in his apartment bathroom mirror, noting the intense purple littering over half of his neck. The bruises had formed mere hours after he'd left Wilson Enterprises. It hadn't taken long for the marks to show and even after two days they were still clinging to his pale skin, making his neck look swollen and angry. They were also extremely sore, to the point where he was quite careful of <em>not<em> touching them at all times.

He ran a wash cloth along the bruises and winced when they throbbed. He felt his blood boil. Anger was radiating off him in waves and he furiously punched the mirror, pieces of glass shattering and falling into the sink. Robin screamed when his hand caught on a sharp piece and blood began running down his arm.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted, frantically reaching underneath the sink for the first aid kit he knew was stashed there.

It took him ten minutes to clean and bandage his knuckles, which had suffered most of the damage. It was an additional five minutes afterwards that was spent on muttering to himself as he cleared away the glass and washed away the blood that had dripped into the sink. With a tired sigh and a grimace he turned off the light to his bathroom and slumped into the bedroom down the hall.

He curled up on his double bed, covered in a dark blue comforter with black pillows. There was an additional red comforter that he had dragged out of the closet beforehand and was now lying underneath. Even though the temperature outside was twenty degrees, his air conditioner was running smoothly and he felt completely justified for his cocoon of fabric.

His mind continued to run rampant. The events of three days ago persisted in his mind. He didn't understand what had happened. Everything had been, well not _perfect_, but it had been getting there. Robin thought that their relationship had been moving forward in a good direction. _What __went wrong?_ They had been fine at Slade's mansion. The CEO had let his guard down and they'd opened up to each other. Even when he'd arrived at Wilson Enterprises Slade's jealously had been surprising but completely welcome. It had only been once he'd taken over the computers with the two hackers that the white-haired man had completely lost it. But, he'd made sure to ask permission _before_ he'd done that...

_He never had any problem with me taking over before_, Robin's mind stated. The man had known from day _one_ that he'd been over qualified. He'd told him so during his interview on the first day that he had met him.

"What the fuck is going on then?" Robin hissed into the pillows. The CEO had been acting weird, however, the blue-eyed man recalls that he'd noticed odd behaviour before everything had gone to shit. When Slade had...

All the hurtful words and actions came rushing back to his mind. Robin clenched his eyes shut, cursing his mind for reminding him that Slade had hurt him, put bruises on his neck in front of many Wilson Enterprises employees...in front of _Roy and Alex_.

"They must hate me," Robin mumbled sadly.

_Slade does too..._He pretends that his chest doesn't clench painfully at that thought.

What must they think of him? Alex and Roy probably thought that he'd lied and used them for his own gain. Gone behind their back and pretended to be their friend. That couldn't have been further from the truth though. He wasn't a traitor or spy. He'd just been there to learn from the best...

_God I am such an idiot!_

He touched the tender flesh of his neck and felt a few fresh tears slide slowly down his cheeks. He shouldn't care what they thought. He shouldn't be so upset and miserable right now over a man who obviously jumped to conclusions and didn't give him an opportunity to defend himself. He shouldn't feel like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on. He shouldn't care about Slade at all!

_But I do_ a small voice inside his head said numbly. _Why Slade?...Why?_

* * *

><p>"<em>You have six new messages, to review your messages press one:"<em>

"_Robin! Its Alex! Why wont you answer your phone? Are you okay? Please call me back._"

"_Robin, its Roy. Its been two days and no one can get a hold of you. Answer your damn phone. Let us know that you are okay."_

"_Hey! Its Alex, Roy is with me too. We are downstairs in your lobby. Why aren't you answering? Did something happen? We need to talk to you, everything is really crazy right now at the office...Slade is loco, seriously and just...please call us back. I need to know if you are okay or not..."_

"_Robin its been three days and...what the fuck!?" _at this point the voice in the message changed from Alex's to Rose's. _"You better not have packed up and left Jump City, kid. Get a hold of someone before this idiot here breaks into your apartment. We are worried about you. Fucking call somebody!"_

"_This lunatic, you know the one I mean, forced me to call you. Something up? They wont tell me anything. Come and see me if you need to talk." _It was Raven's voice, sounding irritated and concerned all at the same time.

Robin deleted all the messages and shut off his phone again, this being the first time in three days that he'd turned it on. He didn't _want_ to talk to anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

_I can't face them..._

* * *

><p>Raven's violet eyes, which Robin knew were color contacts, were staring across at him from the other side of the booth that he had slumped into three hours ago. Apparently she had just finished her shift and then had proceeded to sit down with him, freshly made cheesecake and hot coffee now placed in front of him. It was lightly raining outside and dark clouds covered the sky. She had been giving him looks since he'd gotten there, clearly surprised to see him, but relieved as well. Robin had finally decided to come out of hiding and he thought his best option had been Raven.<p>

"_So_." Her voice was raspy in a way that Robin associated with her uniqueness. Raven's hand reached up brushing away the blue strands of dyed bangs from her eyes. "What is with the bruises?" Her tone was rather dark and clearly she was less than pleased with the state she saw him in. She motioned towards the coffee and narrowed her eyes, indicating that he should begin drinking it now. "The cuts on your knuckle?" she tried again.

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it," Robin mumbled, sipping at his coffee.

Raven arched an eyebrow. The young man's normally beautiful sapphire eyes were dull and bloodshot. His hair, usually styled with gel, hung around his face as if it hadn't been washed in days. He was sporting a pair of faded jeans and a red hoodie, a complete one-eighty from his normal crisp slacks, polished shoes and tight dress shirts.

The young woman sat there patiently, hands clasped together as she regarded him. When it was apparent that Robin had no intention of saying anything more she tried a different approach.

"Alex and Roy have been asking about you. They said no one could get a hold of you. That you weren't answering when they showed up a few times at your apartment. They _also_ wouldn't tell me what happened, but I have a few ideas," Raven said, eyeing him critically.

"Everything went to shit Rae," the young man spoke softly, glancing out the window. Robin ran a hand through his hair and kept it there as he leaned against the window, the rain heavier now, drenching anyone that dared venture outside. Raven's face softened when she realized that she was witnessing a heartache.

"Explain," her raspy voice demanded.

Robin turned to her, took in her concerned but serious expression and told her _everything_. It felt so good to just blurt it all out.

* * *

><p>In the end it took a good twenty minutes to explain. Half of that time was spent getting angry because he could not understand why this had happened, that usually there were signs that this type of thing was going to happen. But, it had been so spontaneous and out of nowhere that he was having a hard time dealing with his emotions.<p>

Raven had already threatened to cut the man's cock off when she'd heard about how he acquired the bruises. They weren't as swollen looking as two days ago, but they were softer and less angry looking.

"Alex and Roy definitely don't think you tricked them, they wouldn't have tried so hard to get a hold of you if they felt used," Raven finally said.

Robin shrugged. In his mind he _knew_ this, but he was feeling rather depressed this week, not having slept more than two hours a night. He wasn't up to full capacity so his higher brain function that was screaming at him that there was something he was missing was being ignored and he continued to bypass his logical thoughts.

"I've had to listen to them all week go on and on about how worried they were," Raven insisted, glaring at him. "So you _better_ listen to me...because when I say that they were worried I mean they were _worried_. By the fourth day in a row that they showed up, this time during my lunch rush, I actually thought Alex was going to pitch a hissy fit. Right in the middle of lunch, with dozens of customers. I did _not_ want to see that...I don't _ever_ want to see that."

"She's right, they were very smitten and protective. It was almost too cute I couldn't help sighing happily at how _gay_ they were," the girl behind the counter cooed. A small petite brunet who had plain features but colourful lips, smiled at him with her beautiful smile. Robin couldn't help but smile softly back. Raven smirked at the girl who gave her the peace sign and went back to sweeping behind the counter. It was completely dead in the cafe and easy to overhear even the smallest of conversations.

Raven levelled him with a _look_ and he sighed and reluctantly started thinking logically. He'd seen how Alex had reacted when everything had begun. The messages on his cell phone were another clue. If either of the redheads had thought that he was a spy they wouldn't have made such a fuss. Especially when he heard what had happened with Raven. Finally, a small part of his chest unclenched and he sat straight up in his seat, some of the tension easing out of his shoulders.

Raven looked very pleased.

"Okay, I believe you..."

"Call them right now and tell them to meet you at your apartment later today," Raven demanded, working on one problem at a time. This was the easy part...she didn't think she had all the answers for the _touchier_ subject, however. Perhaps Alex and Roy would be able to give a little more insight into the situation. Though she really didn't think that Slade should get a second chance, not after what he'd done.

"_Now?_" An arched eyebrow.

Raven gave him another look. The girl from behind the counter giggled slightly and Robin just sighed and rolled his eyes, fishing out his phone.

Robin's fingers ran swiftly over the built-in keyboard.

"There, I texted Roy," the raven-haired man said. He let Raven see the text that was sent to the redhead and she eyed him critically for a moment. Robin was _sure_ that she was going to protest and make him call them. "I can't talk to them yet..." he mumbled when she had opened her mouth to speak. She promptly eyed him again and then nodded, apparently satisfied that at least _half_ of her request had been met.

* * *

><p>"Do you love him?"<p>

The question had come out of nowhere. Raven had been texting her boyfriend for the second time to let him know that she would be out longer. Robin had insisted that she didn't have to stick around but she scoffed at him and told him to suck it up she was staying and end of story. The ex-secretary couldn't really say that he minded and was honestly very grateful to have someone to talk to.

"I ...I ..._what kind of question is that?_"

"A valid one," Raven replied. "Also a very crucial one as well," she went on, sipping on her own tea that she'd gotten the brunet to make who was now in the back baking pastries.

"I'm _not_ in love with him," Robin objected, frowning and biting on his lip. His eyebrows furrowed and he lowered his eyes to the table, a mixture of sadness and anger resonating on his face. "I mean...I think I was falling but hadn't quite landed. Isn't that hilarious? This wasn't supposed to happen. I was just there to learn, I knew his reputation and I still jumped in too deep. But...he was reciprocating. I am one-hundred percent sure he wanted me. He admitted I was his first male partner. Men like Slade don't say things like that unless they trust you. So, what the fuck went wrong? I don't get it!"

"Do you think maybe he realized he was starting to care and got scared?" Raven questioned.

Robin couldn't help but snort. "Slade doesn't _do_ scared. Its not a word in his vocabulary."

"Apparently neither was caring and jealousy, but somehow they ended up there."

Robin scowled, knowing that she was right.

"Losing also wasn't in his vocabulary either, but he's lost a great deal here and now," the blue-banged woman couldn't help but point this out either. Robin was a very good man. Sure he was a little flirty, a stubborn mule, and could be a know-it-all but those were very charming quirks and the girls that she worked with swooned over him whenever he came in. Robin Grayson walked into peoples lives and changed them, she'd seen it first hand and had experienced it herself. He was a _good_ man and in her book good men shouldn't be sitting in cafe booths, looking miserable and heartbroken. Especially over a man who didn't _deserve_ him. But, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Thanks Rae." His charming smile, her favourite, was focused on her. It was no wonder that Robin had caught Slade Wilson's attention.

* * *

><p>"The thing that bothers me, an element that doesn't make any sense, is why did he let me leave?" Robin said after they had taken a break from all the serious talk and had been gossiping for about twenty minutes. "I mean, on my <em>first<em> day working for him he pledged to ruin three people from Harper Inc. for just _trying_ to steal from him. If he thought that I had managed to somehow fully steal from him, which he pretty much _did_, then how the hell am I sitting here, unharmed?"

Raven wanted to protest that Robin was _not_ unharmed, her eyes glancing over the faded bruises on his neck and the cuts on his knuckles when he'd gotten too angry to contain it. She held her tongue though...because that was a rather good point. The CEO had a reputation, after all. While the media was pretty scarce on Slade's private life, they were vultures when Wilson Enterprises was involved. So when someone had pissed Slade Wilson off the entire world got to know about it. It became national news.

"That is a good point," Raven agreed, drinking the rest of her tea. "This brings me back to what I said before, maybe he got scared. Its obvious to me that you and him were getting close. A man like Slade Wilson doesn't _do_ the whole relationship thing. It stands to reason..." she trailed off.

"Bastard," Robin growled, angry again. "I can't believe that he did _all_ _that_ just because he was running scared. Its just so out of character...Slade doesn't run away he challenges and tackles problems head on, testing out his opponents and..." the young prodigy abruptly stopped speaking, eyes widening. "Oh my god!"

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Did you just realize something?"

"Is he testing me? Is this a _fucking test?_! A new game?"

Raven frowned contemplatively. After everything that Robin had explained to her about their relationship the odds of that statement being true were very high.

"I don't know if that makes it worse or not," the young man said, running a hand through his hair. "I am so in over my head Rae, what do I even do if its true? There is another missing component to this entire situation."

"I think you need to talk to Alex and Roy. They might be able to give you more insight into what is going on in Slade's head," the violet-eyed girl stated. She reached over and laid a hand over Robin's arm. "But, the better question is: if all of this is some elaborate rouse to challenge you than can you forgive him?"

Robin never _did_ give her an answer to that question.

* * *

><p>It had been exactly four days, thirteen hours and thirty-five minutes since Robin had walked out of Wilson Enterprises when William finally sought Slade out for an update. The blond man had a quiet air about him when he met up with the man shortly after lunch. They had gone over the usual babble, reports and upgrade statuses. Slade had been highly suspicious when William had said nothing regarding the "incident" (as his employee's had dubbed it) that had spread like wildfire throughout the company gossip chain. He knew the CIO was aware of what had happened between him and Robin and had been waiting for the man's ambush for days. It had taken four days and now the man said nothing, keeping professional. That was <em>always<em> room for suspicion. Unfortunately, William was _not_ afraid of him.

_Neither was Robin_, his inner mind glowered. _He was too hurt to pass _this_ test, _another part _entirely_, spoke up this time in his mind.

When he focused back on his old friend, he came to see his expression. Will had turned towards him, body stiff straight, eyes intense and determined. The CIO was making sure Slade was giving him his full attention.

_Ah, here we go_

"The Slade that _I_ know would never allow a man to walk out of here unscathed if he suspected them of stealing," he spoke, neat eyebrow raised.

"His neck will take at least a week to heal," the CEO reminds his friend that Robin hadn't left without proof of their confrontation. _His eyes had hate in them when he'd walked out, _his mind supplied kindly.

"I recall a certain individual now not _even_ able to get a job at the local McDonald's after you got through with him," the blond man said, a pointed look on his face. "Not to mention that if the rumours are true, there were a significant amount of files containing the plans and finished designs for the EXPO next month that he made off with. If I didn't know you so well sir, I _would_ buy that, except I know _personally_ that you keep all your top secret plans located in a USB pen that you designed that is always in your briefcase." William didn't even hide the small grin.

William was really too smart for his own good. It was as much a flaw as it was a gift. It made the man a remarkable business partner. As a friend, however, it made him rather persistent.

"It was a set up," the white-haired man said as the silence stretched for more than a minute. William had been waiting patiently. "I don't actually think that Robin is a spy. It was all a rouse."

"Ah, its _Robin_ now, is it?" William smirked at him, his expression amused.

Slade scowled crankily. The blond could see that his friend was _very_ rigid at the moment.

"That sounds much more believable, I knew there was something fishy going on," the CIO said after a moment, changing the subject. He shook his head in mirth, chuckling. "Who is the _real_ culprit?"

"My agents picked him up yesterday morning. I had been anticipating an attack quite soon after Robin had been 'exposed'," Slade explained, eyes hard. "I planted fake information on my server and had a virus attack it. I knew the only way to draw out the suspect was to make them feel like they were safe, when really I was getting ready to strike."

William noticed that the almost relaxed look that the white-haired man had been sporting these last few weeks was completely _gone. _He was intense and uptight. His face was frowning and stiff. Not at _all_ the body language of a man who had won a _game_.

"So, Jones and Barnes were in on the setup too?" The CIO asked, edging around the question that he wanted to ask.

"Yes."

"Alex obviously wasn't in on the rouse. I hear that you two had a meeting?" Meetings like these were quite different than department meetings. This was between Slade and Alex, that meant that it probably hadn't been a very _nice_ conversation. The young assistant hadn't been fired, though, because William had seen him early this morning working at his office.

"If Harper wasn't so good at his job that ratty excuse of an employee wouldn't _be_ here," Slade growled. The CEO tried to convince himself that that was the reason he didn't like Alex and that it had nothing to do with the two redheads having fucked _his_ Robin.

_Not mine anymore... _

"Even _you_ don't believe that," the CIO said rather smugly.

The CEO glared at his old friend.

"Robin is a pretty good actor," William blurted out, not able to contain it anymore. "I can't believe you convinced him to go along with your plan."

The CEO of Wilson Enterprises was silent.

"Although, I take it by your silence that he _wasn't_ in on the setup," William looked a little troubled by his revelation. "If he had been, then he _would_ be here right now," the CIO continued after a moment. "But he's _not_."

"It had to look real. Robin was the perfect candidate. But, I couldn't let him know," Slade replied, almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Couldn't or _wouldn't?"_

Slade Wilson frowned. There was _definitely_ something else going on in the businessman's mind and the blond CIO had an idea as to what it might be.

"What is stopping you from telling him now then?"

Slade was silent again. Unfortunately William knew all the right questions to ask since he'd known him for so long. It wouldn't take the blond man much time before he placed the puzzle pieces together.

The CIO narrowed his eyes slightly when the CEO said nothing.

William straightened his back, determination set in his features. "You don't fool _me, _sir. I have known you for a long time."

" _Too_ long," Slade muttered. It was only moments later that the businessman grunted out. "He was supposed to be just another notch on my belt."

"_Supposed _to be..._?_" William laughed at him. "Are you admitting you've made a mistake?"

The CEO scowled his infamous scowl.

"A miscalculation," the white-haired man corrected.

William was frowning at him now, arms resting on his knees. They were both sitting in a small conference room.

_You are making a big mistake! _Slade's mind supplied the memory very vividly and he clenched a fist; everything from that day was raw in his thoughts. Robin's hurt expressions as he'd tried to just _understand_. The anger in his beautiful blue eyes and the shocked pain when he'd asked _why he was doing this_ and Slade had shouted _get out! _His mind flashed to the memories of the _one_ time his weakness had overcome him in the last four days and he'd had his thumb resting over the call button of his cellphone where Robin's phone number sat on his screen; a tap away from connecting. One time too many. He ignored the part of himself that told him that Robin had already proved _enough _to him.

"Well then I suppose he merely _is_ just another notch on Slade Wilson's belt," William said a little solemnly. He didn't seem particularly pleased by the prospect. The CEO wasn't far behind him in that category. "So, you have gotten what you wanted, sir? How do we proceed? Am I to find another replacement?"

"_Replacement?_" Slade's cold tone was harsh and angry.

William eyed his old friend critically. He didn't think he'd ever seen the man so conflicted before. He knew that Slade had felt _something_ for Robin. There had been numerous changes in all aspects of the CEO's life. He'd been...content. Might have been on the verge of happy. He'd known his friend since they were teenagers and knew that Robin Grayson had gotten under Slade's skin and didn't seem to be budging. But getting the man to admit and accept that was going to take some time.

_He might have just blown his chance with this little stunt, however._

"Not all aspects of life have to be dealt with tests, especially when it concerns matters of the heart," the CIO said warmly and wisely, his eyes full of friendly affection and empathy for a friend who was usually so sure and aware. He was being intentionally vague as this was a delicate subject. Slade Wilson didn't have many people that he cared about. Rose and William especially, perhaps one or two others that he'd grown up with as well. Those relationships had been built over years and years. Robin had only been here for a little over a _month_. William was wise enough and knew Slade _long_ enough to see that he was beginning to care about Robin much _much_ too fast. He didn't like it and pushing him away was the instant response. It was obvious, however, that the man was now regretting what he'd done.

He began clearing up the work space they'd been using in the small conference room a floor below. "Though, I suppose it doesn't much matter now."

The CEO's eyes narrowed. William moved around the room, nodding back at him as he opened the door, indicating that he was leaving.

"Robin is quite intelligent, sir," the CIO threw over his shoulder. One last attempt. "But this desired outcome might take a miracle."

Slade sat thinking in the conference room a lot longer than he would have liked after William had left. There was countless things that needed to be done, more-so now that he didn't have Robin around to take a lot of the grunt work...but that all seemed kind of _null _compared to the feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, what did you think? Why didn't Slade just let Robin in on the plan? Because he subconsciously wanted to push him away while at the same time challenge him in a new game. He just went WAY too far and is now regretting it because Robin was really hurt and probably wont figure out that Slade is testing him. What happens now? Do they reconcile? Go their separate ways? You'll have to tune into the next chapter to find out ;)

**DEAR REVIEWERS: **This story is about to reach **300** reviews! I am completely blown away by the amount of people who love this story! I wanted to thank you guys for the continued support as this has now become my most popular fic. I really can't stress enough that I appreciate each and every one of the reviews that I get. So, with all that being said I would like to offer reviewer number 300 a drabble.

**RULES!**

**1**: You _must_ be signed in when you review! I will _not_ be counting anonymous or guest reviews. You must be signed into fanfiction in order to participate! This story has **284** reviews currently so I will be counting 16 _signed in_ reviews and number 16 will be the winner.

**2**: While you are allowed to give me a word prompt, scenario, scene or kink I am only going to be writing Slade/Robin as the pairing. I will not write a crossover. I also will not write anything I am uncomfortable with (scat, piss, vomit, knife play, blood play, etc.).

That is pretty much it. I will contact the winner via private message on fanfiction and then we will go from there :)

_/Jayto_


End file.
